La Destinée des Élus
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Harry Ce retrouve, avec quelques amis, en 1977 a l'époque des maraudeurs. Ils y font la rencontre des maraudeurs ,évidament, mais aussi de Phoebie Rose une jeune femme pleine de surprise.Rencontre, découverte et action seront au rendezvous
1. Chapitre 1

**La Destinée des Élus  
Petit Voyage**

Un peu plus qu'un an c'était déjà écoulé depuis la mort de Sirius. Depuis, Harry s'était totalement refermé sur lui-même. Même Ron et Hermione ne reconnaissait plus leur ami. Il ne leur parlait presque plus et passait de moins en moins de temps avec eux. A un tell point qu'on ne parlait plus d'un trio mais bien d'un duo. Même les insultes incessante de Draco Malfoy ne l'atteindait pas le moins du monde. Tout ces proches s'inquiêtaient pour lui mais aucun ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il vivait. Après tout, rare sont ceux qui deviennent orphelin une deuxième fois…

Cela faisait déjà 17 minutes qu'Harry avait ces 17 ans. Malgré sa dépression continuel et son appéti plustot maigre, Harry était quand même devenu un jeune homme séduisant bien qu'un brin trop maigre. Ses cheveux lui arrivait maintenant aux épaules et gardait leur air indontable. Aux dires des jeunes qui l'entourait a Pourdlard cela conférait a Harry un air mystérieux et mélancolique. Cela c'est bien parce que son toupet lui tombait a présent devant ces yeux emmeraudes. Si les gens pouvait voirs l'expression qui y règnait en maître ils seraient effrayer de voir tant de douleur et tant de tristesse et tant d'autre sentiment que les jeunes ne devrait pas connaître. Côté vestimentaire Harry ne portait que des couleurs foncées mais son style était décontract ce qui lui allait très bien.

Cela fesait aussi 17 minutes qu'il regardait sans envie les paquets que plusieurs Hiboux lui avait apporté. Il savait pertinament que cela venait de ses amis et des gens qu'ils conaissait. Il savait aussi qu'il sagissait surment de nourriture et de chose plus ou moins stupides pour lui remonté le moral. Il savait aussi que ,dans leur cartes, ils lui répèterait tous le même refrain qu'il conaissait déjà par cœur mais qu'il refusait d'écouté. Il les ramassa donc pour les déposé dans son armoire. Alors qu'il allait éteindre la lumière, un paquet a l'embalage lumineux attira son attention. L'étrange paquet annonyme attisa la curiosité marraudienne d'Harry ce qui le poussa a ouvrir le paquet. Chose qu'il ignorait c'est que 4 autres personnes avaient reçu le même paquet et étaient tous en train de l'ouvrir. Au moment ou les 5 couvercles sautèrent en même temps une lumière très vive ce répendit dans les chambres. Harry dut ce couvrir les yeux avant de perdre connaissance. Au même instant ces 4 compagnons d'infortune tombait aussi sans connaissance.

Lorsqu'Harry ce réveilla il reconnue les mures blanc de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Interloqué il dit a voix haute :

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici ? On est le 28 juillet !  
- J'aimerai bien pouvoir vous répondre, jeune homme, mais je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !

Harry tourna son regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Harry regarda le vieux directeur d'un air interloquer avant de dire :

Mais professeur je suis Harry Potter ! Voulez-vous bien me dire comment vous pouvez ne pas vous souvenir de moi !  
- Je dois avouer que le seul Potter qui a votre âge que je connaît ce nomme James !  
- Quoi ? Mais…quel date sommes-nous ? ne faites pas cette air et répondez s'il vous plaît !  
- Nous sommes le 28 Juillet de l'an 1977 !

Harry ,encore faible, resombra dans l'inconsience sous le choc de cette nouvelle. L'échange fut si bref qu'il ne remarqua pas les 4 autres jeunes qui était dans les lits qui était de par et d'autre du sien.


	2. Chaptire 2

**Discution et Trève.**

Harry ce réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec 4 visages penché sur lui. Après avoir sursauté, il s'écria :

- Bon sa va chui pas mort vous pouvez arrêtez de me fixer comme sa !  
- Mais on c'est tellement inquiétés pour toi !Depuis le début des vacances tu nous a laissés sans nouvelle !On a du t'écrire des dixènes et des dixènes de lettres !  
- C'est bien pour sa que je n'ait pas donner de nouvelle, Hermione. Pour avoir la paix et ne pas vous entendre toujours répété la même chose !  
- On fait juste s'inquiété pour toi vieux ! On est tes amis après tous !  
- Je sais Ron. Mais j'avais tout simplement besoin de calme pour pouvoir réfléchir  
- On comprend tu sais !  
- J'en suis pas sur Mione. Je que vous pouvez comprendre bien des choses mais pour sa vous comprendrez quand vous serez tombé orphelin deux fois !  
- C'est sur mais tu sais qu'on sera toujours là pour toi  
- Ouai vieux on sera toujours la !  
- Merci les amis !

Harry souris faiblement a ses amis ce qui leur suffit pour leur redonner un immence sourir. Cela fesait déjà bien trop longtemps qu'ils ne l'aviat pas vu sourir. Hermione ne put ce retenir et enlassa Harry. Lorsqu'il ce séparèrent Harry remarqua que Ginny était aussi avec eux et …Malfoy aussi ! Harry le regarda avec des yeux rond avant de dire ,

- Hey la fouine ! T'aurait pas éviter de te mettre le nez dans cette histoire !  
- Pour ta gouverne, Potter, je men serais bien passé mais ce na pas  
- été volontaire !

L'échange se serait envenimé si le professeur Dumbledor ne serait pas entré a l'instant . Il souria devant une scène qu'il était si habitué de voir a un détail près.

- Bonjour les jeunes. Comment allez-vous ce matin Mr Potter ?  
- Sa va. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'on fait ici ?  
- Ce que vous faites ici je ne sais pas. Mais il est évident que quelqu'un vous a délibérément envoyé ici  
- J'espère que c'est pas encore un coup tordu de Voldy !  
- Je ne crois pas Harry. La magie dégagée par votre arrivé aurait donné une aura beaucoup plus noire. La personne qui vous a envoyé ici devait savoir ce qu'elle fesait . Nous tacherons donc de découvrir cette raison. En attendant de trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer a votre époque vous suivrez vos cours de 7e année ici . Mais comme les parents de Mr Potter et de Mr Malfoy son encore élèves ici et que la ressemblances entre vous et vos pères est trop flagrantes vous devrez changer d'aparence. Mr et Mlle Weasley aussi puisque votre famille est très étendu et qu'il serait trop facile de vous y assossié. Le professeur Stradius, le professeur de potion, est en train de confectionné la potion d'aparência. C'est du portugais, sa veux dire apparence. Vous vous doutez de l'effet de la potion j'imagine ! Donc comme vous le savez il reste encore un mois avant la rentré scolaire donc vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voudrez dans le château. Si jamais l'envie vous prend d'aller a Pré-au-lard venez me prévenir et on arrengera une sorti ! Sur ce je vous attend a la grande salle pour manger et je vous conduirai a vos appartements pour le mois d'aout ! Des questions ?  
- Non !  
- Parfait a tout a l'heure donc !

Le professeur souria a ses nouveaux élèves et quitta la salle. Décidément l'année promettait d'être agité ! Dès que le vieux directeur fut sortit Harry ce tourna vers Draco et lui dit :

- Bon puisqu'on est coinsé ici tout les 5 j'ai quelque chose a te proposer.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Une trève.  
- Une trève ?  
- T'es sour ou quoi ? Non sérieusement on devra ce soutenir pour réussir a partir d'ici je me doute bien que tu aura besoin de nous et nous de toi alors on met de côté la hache de guerre et on tente de mieu s'entendre.  
- Mouin tu a sans doute raison. C'est d'accord mais je crois bien que ce ne sera pas facile !  
- Je sais !

Les deux ennemis ce serrèrent la main pour offialisé la trève. Ensuite, comme ils était tous en pyjamas, ils allèrent s'habiller pour aller manger.


	3. Chapitre 3

**La potion d'aparência et rencontre intéressante**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Draco était assis a la table des professeur et était tranquillement en train de manger tout en discutant quand les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. La personne qui venait d'entré était une jeune femme. Harry crut d'abord qu'il sagissait du professeur Stradius car elle tenait une potion fumante dans les mains. Mais lorsqu'il l'aperçu de plus proche il constata qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans. Il la trouva tout de suite très belle . Elle était grande et mince. Elle avait de très long cheveux blond-roux extrêmement soyeux, un sourir magnifique, des courbes digne des plus belles femmes et des yeux couleur ambre envoutant. Des yeux couleurs ambre ? La seule fois ou Harry en avait des identiques c'était ceux du professeur Lupin. Et en plus un impression de déjà vu lui restait a l'esprit. Lorsque Dumbledor lui adressa la parole il écouta attentivement.

- Ah bonjour MlleRose !  
- Bonjour professeur Dumbledor. Mr. Stradius ma demander de vous apporter l'aparência.  
- Merci très chère. Mais venez donc par ici que je vous présente nous nouveaux élèves !

La jeune femme d'aprocha. Dumbledor ce leva et invita Harry et les autres a faire de même. Dumbledor n'eu même pas le temps de prononcer un seul nom qu'elle s'aprocha d'Harry en souriant.

- Harry James Potter ! Je suis heureuse de te retrouver enfin !

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny regardèrrent la jeune femme d'un air extrêmement surpris. Draco lui ce contenta de regardé la scène en soupirant. Dumbledor parut un moment étonner avant de ce souvenir d'où venait la jeune femme. En voyant l'air qu'affichait les nouveaux arrivant elle s'empressa d'ajouté,

- Ici on me connaît sous le nom de Phoebie Emilly Rose. Mais Rose n'est pas mon véritable nom de famille. Mon véritable nom est Phoebie Emilly Lupin Rosenberg. Je suis la fille d'Emilly Rosenberg et de Remus Lupin.  
- La fille du professeur Lupin ? Mais que fait tu ici en 1977 ?  
- On va terminé les présentations et ensuite on ira dans vos appartement. Je ne tien pas a ce que tout les professeurs le sachent…  
- Bonne idée, Mlle Rose. Donc je vous présente Ronald Weasley et sa sœur Ginny. Et voici Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. Les jeunes voici, bien que vous le savez déjà, Phoebie Emilly Rose.  
- Je suis enchant de vous connaitres ! Vous aussi mr Malfoy !  
- Vraiment ?Et bien, moi aussi !  
- Nous aussi !

Quand les présentations furent terminer Dumbledor les mena vers un appartement qui contenait 5 chambres, deux salles de bains et un grand salon. Lorsqu'ils furent tous instalé dans les fauteuils et pendant que Dumbledor finissait de préparé la potion, Harry demanda a Phoebie :

- Alors tu peux nous raconté ton histoire ?  
- Bien sur. Donc je suis la fille de Remus lupin. Mon parrain et ma marraine ce nomment James et Lily Potter. Je suis née le 28 juillet 1980 une heure plus tard que toi, Harry. Ma mère ce nommait d'Emilly Rosenberg et était l'une des meilleurs amies de Lily Evans. Mais bon ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse. Mon histoire débute le 31 octobre 1981.  
- Le soire de l'assassinat des parents d'Harry et de la tombé de Voldermort.  
- Exact Hermione. En fait, Harry n'a pas réussi seul ce tour de force. J'était avec lui. Remus venait de me déposé chez les Potter car il devait partir en mission pour l'ordre avec ma mère quelques jours en France. Ne voulant pas m'ammener car cela pour être dangereux ils m'on donc déposé chez James et Lily. Je jouait donc au salon avec Harry quand Il est arrivé. James a vite enbrassé Lily et Harry et moi par la suite et a forcé Lily a ce sauver. Lily nous chantait une berceuse pour nous calmer alors que la porte de la chambre explosa. Elle nous déposa vivement dans le berceau et fit face fièrement a Voldermort. Il la tua car elle refusait encore obstinément de lui obéir. Moi j'était terrorisé mais Harry restait calme. Quand voldermort c'est aprocher du berceau Harry me tennait fermement dans ses bras . J'était donc dos a lui. L'Avada Kedavra nous toucha tout les deux. Ce n'est pas seulement le bouclié d'amour que Lily nous transmit a tout les deux qui nous protéga mais aussi le lien puissant qui nous unissait et la magie présente en nous. La suite des évènement vous les connaissez. Harry qui est amener par Hagrid, Sirius qui va ce faire bêtement avoir par Peter, etc. Mais pour ce qui est de moi, c'est aussi Hagrid qui ma prise mais au lieux de me déposé chez de la famille je retrouvait évidament mes parents le lendemain de cette triste nuit. Après s'être assuré que j'allait bien Remus du repartir en France mais ma mère est resté. Deux jours s'était dérouler et tout n'était pas encore calme car les mangemorts en colères provoquait des attaques un peu partout. C'est alors que ,en pleine après-midi, ma mère regarda dehord et vit une bande de Mangemort entré dans la cour de la maison. Les protections de la maison leur oposeriat quelques minutes de résistance sans plus. Elle ce dépêcha d'écrire une lettre et me mit dans un berceau et récita une formule. Je me retrouvit transporté dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledor en 1961. D'après la lettre, ma mère lui demandait de me placer chez les Potter car Elizabeth et Frank lui avait toujours apporter leur aide.C'est donc chez les Potter que j'ai grandit. James ma très vite adopté comme sa petite sœur et il a toujours été très protecteur envers moi. Je croit que je suis la seule fille qui a été réellement intégré dans les maraudeurs. Même si Lily est la petite-amie de James elle ne fait pas parti des maraudeurs tout comme Emilly, ma mère, qui sort déjà avec Remus. Voila,vous connaissez mon histoire.  
- C'est vraiment toute une histoire. Mais, snas vouloir te vexer, c'est beaucoup moin dramatique que ce qu'a été la vie d'Harry !  
- Je sais Hermione. Je connaîs Pétunia Evans alors je me doute de ce qu'a du être ta vie Harry!  
- Remus ne nous a jamais parler de toi. Il na jamais parlé de ta mère non plus ! Mais en revange il nous a beaucoup parler de James et Sirius !  
- Tu va vite te rendre ocmpte, Ron, que Remus est une personne qui préfère garder ses sentiments pour lui. Il crois que , parce qu'il est un loup-garou qu'il na pas le droit d'aimé et d'être aimé. Et il n'a jamais aimé partagé ses sentiment. Et en plus tout lui est tombé dessu en même temps, la mort de Lily et de James, La « mort » de Peter, L'enfermement de Sirius, la mort de ma mère et ma disparition. Sa dut lui donné un sacré coup et il a tout gardé pour lui. Et maintenant il doit tout refoulé au plus profond de son âme  
- Pauvre Remus.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui il s'en sortira ! Il n'y parêt pas mais il est très fort et il va y survive !  
- Hey Phoebie, est-ce que sa va ?  
- Mais oui Draco…pourquoi tu me demande sa ?  
- Tout simplement parce que tu pleure et que tu est toute blanche !  
- Haha ! Tu es bien comme ton père ! Mais oui je vais bien mais raconté ou pensé a cette histoire me boulverse car,après tout James est mon « frère », lily est comme une sœur pour moi et Sirius et Remus sont les meilleurs amis que je pourais avoir ! Il est normal que je sois boulverser quand je pense que dans 4 ans leur vies sera gachées !  
- Pourquoi tu dit que je suis comme mon père ? Je ne lui ressemble pas , je ne veux pas !  
- Calme toi voyons ! Tu es presque pareil a ton père comme Harry l'est au sien. Mais il n'y a pas que de mauvais côté a être comme Lucius et une petite chose te différence de lui !  
- Alors la j'aurai tout entendut ! Il n'y a pas que de mauvais a être comme Lucius !  
- Ton père n'a pas toujours été totalement un enfoirer ! Avant ton père ce sousiait un peux des gens. Ton père est un homme loyal, qui a un sens de l'honneur excellent, il est courageux, intelligent ,rusé comme un serpentard ce doit de l'être, il a de bonnes valeurs et quand même des mauvaises évidament. Ton père est un homme de qualité !  
- Tu es sur qu'on parle du même Lucius Malfoy ?  
- Mais oui Draco. La seul chose c'est qu'il n'utilise pas ses qualités comme elles le devrait. Il met sa loyauté, son intelligence, son courage et sa ruse au service d'un mage noire. Et par le fait mêmne il transforme ces belles qualités en d'horrible défaut.  
- Je n'avait jamais vu sa comme sa !  
- C'est normal. Malheureusement ton père est devenu un réel emmerdeur a partir de la 3e année ! Avant il n'était pas si pire que sa…Ouf si James et Sirius m'entendait ils voudraient maracher la tête haha ! Et la chose qui vous diférenci c'est que malgré tout ce qu'il ta fait subir tu as toujour garder ton cœur. Tu as un bon cœur caché sous cette carapace ! Je suis sur que toi etHarry vous vous entendriez a merveille si vous feriez axtraction de vos différents !  
- Oui bon c'est ce qu'on va voir avec la trève !  
- Je m'excuse de vous déranger les jeunes mais la potion est prête !

Dubledor tendit un plateau avec 5 goblet remplie d'une mixture mauve foncé. Les jeunes prirent la potion et l'avalèrent d'une trête. Ils restèrent surpris devant le bon gout qu'offrait la potion. Lorsqu'ils ce regardèrent ils sursautèrent tous simultanément. Phoebie les regardaient en souriant mais quand même triste de voir Harry être départit de ses yeux verts. En effet Harry avait maintenant les yeux brun noisettes. Ses cheveux avait garder leur longeur mais ils étaient blond cendrer a présent. Même s'il avait opté pour les verres de contact pour relayé ses lunettes aux oubliettes au début de l'été , sa myopie fut guérrit. Il prit aussi quelques livres en muscles ce qui ne le rendait pas mécontent. Pour ce qui est de Ron et Ginny ils avaient maintenant les cheveux long et noirs(ceux de ron avait la même longeur que ceux de Harry). Leurs yeux était rester bleus. Ron aussi prit quelques livres de muscles. Lorsqu'Hermione le regarda elle ne put s'empêcher de ce dire qu'il était séduisant. Ron et Ginny étaient heureux d'être débarassés de leur taches de rousseurs. Tout comme Harry ils avait garder leurs trait physiques au visage. Quant à Hermione elle arborait maintenant une belle chevelure noire et des yeux bleu métalique.Elle avait prit quelques centimètres et était presque de la même grandeur qu'Harry et Draco. Elle était encore loin de ratrapper Ron qui les dépasait presque d'une tête. Ginny quant a elle restait encore la plus petite a cause de l'année de moins qu'eux qu'elle a. La plus surprenante transformation fut sans aucun doute celle de Draco. Ses yeux bleus acier s'était transformé en un bleu nuit profond. Ses éternels cheveux blond était a présent noir et il avait presque la même coupe et la même longueur de cheveux qu'Harry. Aucun de ses trait physiques n'avait changer mais le simple changement de couleurs le rendait moins hostile. Cela lui conférait un air charmeur et séducteur. Ginny et Hermione observait les transformation des garçons en jurant sur le fait qu'elles n'étaient que temporaire. Pour briser le silence qui règnait phoebie fit par d'un point important.

- Bon vous êtes très beaux tout les 5 mais même si vous avez changer physiquement si on ne change pas vos noms vous vous ferez découvrir !  
- Vous soulevez un bon point Mlle Rose ! Est-ce que quelqu'un a des idées ?  
- Moi j'aurais des sugestions…Mais vous êtes libre de refusé !  
- On t'écoute !  
- Merci Harry. Donc pour Hermione je propose Hermione Halliwel. Ron et Ginny McArty. Draco tu portera le nom de Halliwel également. Hermione et toi vous ferez passé pour frère et sœur !Ne protestez pas se sera amusant ! Et Harry tu portera le nom de Rose et tu passera pour mon frère, si tu le veux bien sur !  
- Moi sa me va mais les autres vont ce poser des question sur le fait que je n'arrive que maintenant.  
- On aura qu'a dire que tu étais a la pention magique a Salem au Etats-Unis qui a été détruit la semaine passé.  
- Bonne idée !  
- Donc nous avons Hermione et Draco Halliwel, Ron et Ginny McArty et Harry Rose. Aucun objection ? Non parfait alors profitez en pour vous reposer ! A bientôt !  
- Aurevoir professeur  
- Bon moi aussi faut que j'y aille sinon James et Sirius vont s'inquiéter ! ils sont tellement protecteur eux !  
- Ils sont ou ?  
- Ils m'attendent a pré-au-lard. Ils font partit des élèves qui aimes Poudlard mais qu'ils ne veulent pas en entendre parlé l'été !  
- Cela ne m'étonne pas ! Bon a bientôt Phoebie !  
- Salut Harry ! Et salut vous 4 ! A plus !  
- Salut !

Phoebie descendit jusqu'à Pré-au-lard heureuse d'avoir trouver sa moitié. Car c'est ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre Harry et elle. Des amis inséparables, les deux parties d'un tout. Un frère et une sœur jumelle. Le lien qui les unissaient était indescriptibles mais leur retrouvailles les comblait tout les deux. Lorsqu'elle retrouva James et Sirius devant chez Zonko ils la trouvèrent bien souriante. James lui demanda.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le vieux ?  
- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour sourir comme sa ?  
- J'ai tout simplement tombée nez-a-nez avec mon frère !  
- TON FRÈRE ?  
- Non mais arrêtez de crier ! Et oui j'ai un frère !  
- Pourquoi tu ne me la jamais dit ?  
- Parce que je ne le savait pas vraiment…Je savais qu'il manquait quelques chose dans ma vie et apparament c'est lui !  
- Comment il s'apelle ?  
- Son nom est Harry Rose.  
- Il a quel age ?  
- 17 ans, c'est mon frère jumeau mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment identique. James est-ce que sa va ?  
- Oui, oui…  
- Je te connais comme ma poche alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Bon…si tu veux tout savoir j'ai peur que tu me laisse tombé pour lui. Que ne sois plus que de simple amis.  
- Oh Jamesie ! Tu restera toujours mon grand frère peu importe ce qui arrivera. C'est plustot avec Harry que je vais avoir une relation d'amitié. Cela fait 16 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. A la mort de mes parents nous avons été séparé. C'est usr que nous ne deviendrons jamais aussi proche que toi et moi et il le sais et comprend très bien !Je te le promet jamais je ne te laisserai tombé ! tu es rasuré maintenant ?  
- Oui ! Merci petite sœur !  
- C'est rien mon grand frère !  
- Dit est-ce qu'il est venu seul ?  
- Pourquoi Sirius ? t'espère avoir de nouvelles filles a conquire ?  
- Non tu sais bien que tu es le derneir trophée que je veux ma très chère Phoebie ! Mais c'est jusque sa pourait être marant d'être plus que 5 pour faire des blagues !  
- Tu peu toujours courir avant de me mettre sur le manteau de ta cheminé ! Mais non il n'est pas seul ! Il est venu avec 4 amis. Harry et Ron c'est sur qu'ils vont bien vouloir ce joindre a nous mais pour ce qui est d'Hermione elle va pencher définitivement du côté de Lily. Ginny je ne sais pas et Draco ne va surment pas vous plaire !  
- Pourquoi y nous plairait pas ?  
- Il a de grosse chance de se retrouver a Serpentard !  
- Arg je déteste les serpentard !  
- Je sais Sirius mais promettez-moi d'essayer de bien vous entendre avec lui !  
- Promit !  
- Bon venez Elizabeth doit nous attendre ! Si on ce dépêche pas on va ce faire arracher la tête !  
- Oui allez vite !

Les trois amis retrouvèrent Elizabeth Potter au Trois ballais. Après avoir but une petite bière au beurre ils repartirent pour Godric's hollow par la cheminé.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Rentré scolaire**

Le premier septembre arriva très vite et déjà le Poudlard express était en route pour Poudlard. James souriait en regardant sa « sœur » s'agité autant. Elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse de retourné a Poudlard. Phoebie affichait un sourir mystérieux quand James ,Sirius et Remus lui posait des questions sur les nouveaux. Elle ce contentait de sourir et de ne rien dire ce qui exaspérait Sirius.

Quelques heures avait passé et ils étaient maintenant a la table de griffondor en train d'observer la répartition. James et Sirius cherchait les nouveaux mais ne les trouvèrent pas. Quand tout les premières furent répartit Dumbledor ce leva et dit :

- Je vous demande encore un instant de patience car la répartition n'est pas terminer. 5 élèves nous arrivent de l'académie de magie de Salem qui a été détruit au début des vacances d'été. Ils entreront directement en 7e année. Je vous demande leur faire un bon accueil. Professeur McGonnagal ?  
- Halliwel, Draco

Draco s'avença fièrement vers le choixpeau sur de s'en retourné chez les serpents.Le professeure Mcgonnagal posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci fut plus long a prendre sa décision.

_- Humm Mr Malfoy…La première fois ne fut pas dificile de vous répartir mais aujourd'hui c'est autre chose… Bien que vous avez toujours les qualités de serpentard votre courage et votre loyauté les surpasse largement…alors vous irez a GRIFFONDOR !_

Draco blêmit sous cette nouvelle . Un Malfoy a Griffondor ! Une bonen chance que son père n'était pas la il l'aurait bien tuer ! Draco ce diriga avec un air dépité vers la table des lions. Il ce laissa choir a côté de Phoebie qui lui fit un sourir d'encouragement.

- Halliwel, Hermione

Le choixpeau ne fit que froler sa tête avant d'hurlé la réponse.

_- GRIFFONDOR !_

Heureuse, elle alla s'asseoir entre Draco et Phoebie qui la félicita. Hermione fit, elle aussi un sourir compatissant a Draco, après tout elle aurait réagit pareil si elle avait été envoyé a Serpentard…

- McArty, Ginny  
- _Et bien Et bien. Une Weasley ! Je me demande combien vais-je necore ne voir ! Votre place est toujours a GRIFFONDOR !  
_- McArty, Ronald  
_- GRIFFONDOR !_

Ron ratrappa Ginny et ils s'assirent côte a côte en face d'Hermione qui leur souriait. Ils se tournèrent ensuite, anxieux, vers harry.

- Rose, Harry  
_- Hummm Mr Potter, quel joie de vous revoir ! Avec vous je me permet de vous laissez le choix de votre maison car vous possédé toute les qualitées requises a Griffondor, Poursoufle et Serpentard.  
__- Griffondor je vous en suplie !  
__- Très bien tu ira a GRIFFONDOR !_

Harry fit un immence sourir et soulagement et alla s'asseoir a côté de Ginny et en face de Phoebie. Le Professeur Dumbledor souhaita bonne appéti a tout le monde et le banquet débuta. C'est alors, dans un même geste. Remus, James et Sirius ce tournèrent vers les nouveaux. Ils leurs posèrent quatre cent millions de question avant que Phoebie eux le temps de les arrêter. Elle finit par hurlé.

- Stopppp ! On ce calme les enfants ! Je vais commencer par les présentations d'accord ?  
- Okay…  
- Merci Sirus ! Bon les maraudeurs je vous présente mon frère, Harry Rose. Et voici ces amis, Hermione et Draco Halliwel ainsi que Ron et Ginny McArty.Vosu autres je vous présentes les célèbres maraudeurs. Tout d'habord le seul l'unique, le magnifique, le merveilleux, et surtout charmeur invétéré Sirius Black !  
- Salut les nouveaux ! Sirius Black pour vous servir mesdames ! Je suis enchantée de vous conaitre tous !  
- Nous aussi !  
- Ensuite voici mon grand frère, le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard et des environs , le très sexy James Potter !  
- Bon…  
- Hey pourquoi t'a pas dit que moi je suis sexy ! Je le suis bien plus que lui ! Et pui c'est ton frère !  
- Sirius quand même ! Bon avant qu'il m'intérompe j'allait vous dire bonjour et bienvenue a Poudlard !  
- Merci ! Dites est-ce que sa lui prend souvent des crises comme sa ?  
- Oui Hermione c'est sa ? Oui sa lui arrive souvent !  
- Bon ensuite voici notre cher Peter Petegrow !  
- Bon..Bonjour a vous !  
- Salut.  
- Et pour terminer le dernier mais non le moindre, le gnetil le doux l'intelligent Remus Lupin !  
- Salut vous autres ! Je susi sur qu'on va bien s'entendre les gars !  
- Oui j'espère !

Ils continuèrent a discuté pendant tout le repas. Phoebie leur apris qu'ils aviaent une permission spécial pour ce promener tard dans les couloir sous prétext que les nouveaux devaient visité avant le début des cours du lendemain.Peux de temps avant de quitter la table deux jeune femme aprochèrent d'eux. L'une d'elle était rousse et avait de beaux yeux emmeraude. Lily Evans. L,autre avait des cheveux blond et de beau yeux bleus. Emilly Rosenberg. Elles s'aprochèrent en elles embrassrent leurs petits-amis respectifs. Ensuite elles ce jetèrent dans les bras de Phoebie.

- Oh Phoebie ! Tu m'a tellement manquer !  
- A moi aussi tu ma manquer !  
- Vous m'avez manquer aussi les filles. Mais laissez mois vous présentez les nouveaux. Voici Hermione et Draco Halliwel, Ron et Ginny McArty et Harry Rose.  
- Est-ce que vous êtes parents ?  
- Si tu m'aurait laisser finir, Emilly, j'aurait pu te dire que c,est mon frère !  
- Woua t'a un frère t'aura pu a t'embêté avec potter ! je vais l'avoir pour moi toute seule !  
- Désolé Lily mais James reste mon grand frère et je crois que tu ne l'aura jamais totalement pour toi !  
- Bon je vais m'y faire ! Mais Harry je te prévient ils sont casiment souder l'un a l'autre ! Ils sont inséparables !  
- C'est pas grave !  
- Bon on y va ? vous venez avec nous les filles ?  
- Ouais !

Ils quittèrent la grande salle et commencèrent a arpenter els couloirs. Alors qu'ils aprochaient du bureau de Dumbledor Phoebie appercu le vieux directeur et abandonna quelques minutes ces amis pour aller lui parler. Ils observèrent l'échange de loin et furent surpris d'entendre la voix de Phoebie monté en décibel.

- Je vais tout leur avouer que vous le voulez ou non ! j'en peu plus de vivre en leur mentant !  
- Mais cela pourait causé des dommages…  
- Je m'en fou royalement !  
- Et ils pouraient vous en vouloir énormément …  
- Ce serais comprenable mais sa aussi je m'en fou !  
- Très bien…mais faites attention a ce que ce ne ce répende pas…  
- Très bien.

Elle tourna les talons encore en colère et retourna au près de ses amis. James l'intéroga du regard et la seule réponse qu'elle eux c'est de les trainer jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le grand salon qu'était devenu la salle sur demande, James lui demanda,

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Phoebie ? Pourquoi tu t'es engeuler avec Dumbledor ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle laissa la pression retombé et les larmes commencèrent a couler. James voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa gentiment. Elle sécha ses larmes et inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole sous le regard inquiêt de son assistance.

- Tout d'abord je tien a vous dire, James, lily, Remus, Emilly, Sirius, Peter, que si vous m'en voulez après ce serait normal.  
- Mais voyons pourquoi t'en voudrai-je ? Tu es ma petite sœur !  
- Laisse moi parler et on verra après. Je vais vous dévoilé un secret que je traine depuis que je suis arriver dans la famille Potter c'est-à-dire depuis maintenant 16 ans. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Draco sont au courant car ils sont concerner d'une certaine manière.  
- Attent tu ne va pas faire ce que je crois ! Cela pourait avoir des conséquence !  
- Je men fou des concéquence Hermione ! Sa fait 16 ans que je vie avec ce secret sans pouvoir le dires aux personnes que j'ai le plus au monde. Je me sens tellement mal de leur avoir mentit ainsi et je me suis sentit tellement seule pendant ces 16 années ! Je me sens si honteuse de ne rien leur dire !Je n'en peu plus !C'est insurportable ! alors je vais tout leur dire et même s'ils ne veulent plus m'adresser la parole je le fait quand même!  
- Okay…vas-y !  
- Merci. Donc je vais commencer par mon vrai nom. Je m'apelle Phoebie Emilly Lupin Rosenberg. Je suis la fille de Remus Lupin et d'Emilly Rosenberg. Je suis la fieule de James Potter et de Lily Evans Potter. Je suis née le 28 juillet 1980 a 17hr00. Harry n'est pas mon vrai frère bien qu'un lien semblable nous lie. Il ce nomme véritablement Harry James Potter et il est le fils de James et Lily Potter. Son parrain est Sirius Black. Harry est également né le 28 juillet 1980 mais a 16hr00. Je peux aussi vous présenter Hermione Granger, Ron et Ginny Weasley ainsi que Draco Malfoy.  
- C'est…Tu..Es ma fille ?  
- Oui Rem. Et celle d'Emilly aussi.  
- Comment est-ce possible ? pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
- C'est une histoire qui vous cera dificile a entendre a vous tous. Elle vous fera voir que votre avenir n'est en rein celui que vous espérez. Vous êtes sur que vous voulez l'entendre ?  
- Non mais vas-y quand même, On t'écoute petite sœur !  
- D'accord. Je suis ici parce que Voldermort a fait beaucoup de ravage dans notre cercle. Un soir alors que je me fesait garder chez James et Lily parce que Remus et Emilly partait en misson pour l'ordre du phénix en France,je vous expliquerait plus tard ce qu'est l'ordre. Ils étaient loin de ce douter de ce qui arriverait. Pour faire cour et pour épargner les détails, quelques heures après que mes parents furent partit , le gardien du secret des Potter les avaient vendu a Voldermort et le mage noir arrivait a Godric's Hollow. James envoya Lily, Harry et moi dans la chambre alors que lui ce fesait…tuer par lui. Quand Il entra dans la chambre Lily refusa de lui obéir et fut tuer .Quand il arriva a nous il jetta un Avada Kedavra sur nous mais le sort ricocha et le jetta dans un sort pire que la mort.il était devenu un demie-être, une âme errante. Grace au sacrifice de James et de Lily et a cet étrange amalgame de magie qui nous entourait Voldermort fut viancu et le monde sorcier allait avoir la paix pendant un bout. Quelques heures après Sirius arriva et ,en découvrant le corps inerte de son vieux frère, hurla . Sa voix résonnait comme un hurlement de chien empreint de totue la douleur du monde. Il fut maigrement consolé en nous trouvant toujours vivant. Hagrid arriva peu de temps après pour nous emener a Dumbledor. Je ne sias malheureusement pas ce qui arriva a Sirius…  
- Moi je sais. C'est Remus qui ma raconté l'année ou il a enseigner a Poudlard…  
- Raconte  
- Fou de rage il c'est précipité aux trousses de..du traitre. Il le trouva dans une rue bondé de moldu. Fou de rage et de tristesse il lui criait des « pourquoi as-tu trahi tes meilleurs amis ? » c'est alors que le traitre tua 12 moldu d'un sort et ce trancha un doigt avant de ce transformé en rat et de détalé. La faute des 12 meurtres, ainsi que la faute de la mort des parents ainsi que celle de Peter que tous prenait pour le martir mais qui était en faite le traitre, lui retomba dessu et il fut condamné a Azcaban…  
- Mon dieu non !

Un moment de silence s'abatit sur le groupe. Phoebie pleurait sous le coup de la nouvelle. James et Sirius était livides et Lily pleurait dans les bras de james.Quand Phoebie ce fut calmé, Remus lui demanda

- Continue, s'il te plait. Je saias que c'est dure pour toi comme pour nous mais jeveux savoir la suite…  
- Bien. Donc dès que toi et Emilly avez sut la nouvelle vous êtes revenus. Après les funérailles et après t'être assuré que nous étions en sécurité maman et moi tu est retournée en France car la mission n'était par terminer. Seulement c'était la pire erreur que tu a faite. Deux jour plus tard des mangemorts on attaquer la maison. Maman a juste ue le temps de m'envoyé dans le bureau de Dumbledor en 61 avant d'être sauvagement assassiné. Tu t'es donc retrouver seul avec tout le poid de la douleur sur tes épaules. Je crois que même après 16 ans tu ne sais pas que je suis tourjours vivante.  
- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai envoyé ici au lieu de te laisser a Remus ?  
- Je ne sais pas exactement mais je crois que tu savais que je serais plus heureuse avec vous tous que seule avec Rem. Je crois que tu la fait car tu savais qu'il aurait beaucoup de dificulté a subvenir a nos besoin de par sa condition. Et je crois que tu la fait car c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Voila donc mon histoire…  
- Dit, Harry ou as-tu grandit après notre… ?  
- Chez les Dursley  
- Chez ma sœur et son idiot de mari ? Oh non !  
- Oh si j'ai vécu pendant 10 ans dans le placard sous l'escalier !  
- La chipie !  
- C'est pas grave maintenant tout va mieux !  
- James, Remus, Sirius, lily, Emilly et même toi Peter, je m'excuse de ne rien vous avoir dit. Je m'en veux tellement de vous avoir mentit mais je ne pouvait me résoudre a gacher votre adolescence avec ce noir destin. Je comprendrai si vous me détestiez et ne vouliez plus me parlé…

Phoebie ce leva et alla a la fenêtre. L'air frais de la nuit lui fesait du bien. Les larmes coulaient toujours abondamment et n'arrêterait surment pas avant longtemps. Les autres ce regardaient. Bien sur aucun d'eux ne lui en voulais et la comprenait bien. Du accord silencieux James ce leva et s'aprocha d'elle. Il la prit par la taille pour la serrer contre lui avant de lui dire :

- Je t'aime plus que tout et rien ne poura me faire te haïr ! Nous ne t'en voulons pa set nous comprenons toute la douleur que tu as du suporter. Je suis même, dans un sens, heureux d'être mort et que tout sois arriver car j'ai pu te connaître en temps qu'amie, en temps que sœur.  
- Merci James. Merci a vous tous ! si vous saviez a quel point je vous aimes !  
- Ce n'est rien voyons comment nous aurions pu te détester ? Après tout Remus et moi deviendrons tes parents…c'est sen doute pour sa que Remus ta fiat confiance dès quil ta vue !  
- Moui peut-être !

Elle respira un bon coup et forca ces larmes a s'arrêter. Elle réussi tnat bien que mal. Elle souria aux autre et leur dit :

- Bon c'est pas tout on devrait allez dormir ! Je croit qu'on a potion demain et Stradius va ce fiare un plaisir de nous coller pour un rien !  
- Comme Rogue quoi !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me chante la Ron ? Snivellus est quand même pas prof de potion ?  
- Si, Phoebie, si !  
- Mais ce qu'il voulait c'es DCFM. C'est d'ailleur la raison qui lui a faite redoubler de haine enver Remus pendant notre troisième !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que tu lui a soufler le poste sous le nez !  
- Trop fort Moony !  
- La ferme Patmol !  
- Hé ho j'essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère !

Ils rièrent tous un peu et quittèrent la salle sur demande. Intimement ils décidèrent tous de refouler ces révelation dificiles. C'est donc un peu plus joyeusement qu'ils montèrent ce coucher dans les dortoirs. Hermione et Ginny partageait celui de Lily, Phoebie et Emilly qui,éttrangement, ne comportait a la base que les trois jeune femmes. Harry, Ron et Draco avaient été mit dans le dortoir de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter qui avait été agrandit pour la cause. Alors qu'ils venaient d'éteindre les lumière Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de quitter son lit pour allé s'asseoir sur celui dut font ou ce trouvait Draco. Il lui demanda

- Dit t'es le fils de Lucius ?  
- Black fou le camp ! Laisse moi dormir !  
- Non ! pas avant que tu me réponde !  
- Arg ! J'imagine que j'ai pas le choix !  
- Exact ! Alors ?  
- Oui je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy mais je préfèrerais l'oublier !  
- Et c'est quoi la relation qu'Harry et toi vous avez ?  
- Surment la même que James et lucius on..la guerre familiale ce poursuit toujours de génération en génération…  
- Tu le déteste vraiment ?  
- Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout sa ?  
- Parce que je trouve que t'as l'air d'un chic type et qu'Harry et toi avez quelques points en commun…  
- T,es fou Black est-ce que tu le sais ?  
- Oui mais je veux une réponse !  
- Humm..a vrai dire je ne sais plus ! mais disons que je me sens pas a ma place parmis vous tous !  
- Heureux de voir que t'as du cœur ! T'inquiète je suis sur que vous allez devenir pote et je suis sur que Hermione va finir par craquer pour toi !  
- Hein mais pourquoi tu dit sa ?  
- Tu l'aime !  
- Non !  
- Oui !  
- Non !  
- Oui !  
- Non !  
- Fermez- la bon dieu de merde on essaye de dormir !  
- Hum Désolé Jamesie !  
- Et ne m'apelle plus Jamesie !  
- D'accord Jamesie !  
- Arrrr Sirius ! J'vais te tuer !

Et une bataille d'oreiller s'engagea. Sirius en sortit couvert de plumes et bon perdant ! Quand ils eurent arrenger la pièces ils ce recouchèrent tous et s'endormirent très vite. Tous sauf Draco qui réfléchissait a ce que Sirius lui avait dit…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Larme et Déclaration**

Le lendemain matin, Lorsque les garçons dessendirent a la salle commune, ils trouvèrent Lily, Phoebie, Emilly, Ginny et Hermione déjà bien réveiller et radieuses qui discutaient en les attendants. Pendant que Draco fillait directement a la grande salle, James et Remus allèrent s'assoirent au près de le copines tandis que Sirius vint s'asseoir a côté de Phoebie en lui disant :

- Combien de fois encore va tu me dire non ?  
- Encore une fois de plus mon cher Sirius  
- Allez avoue que tu m'aime !  
- Tu rêve a couleur mon pauvre !  
- Je suis sûr que non !  
- T'a pas fini de faire tes preuves !  
- Sa fait 10 ans que j'essaie de faire mes preuves ! J'vais finir par manquer de temps !  
- Pourquoi tu dis sa ?  
- Parce que leur présence ici a un raport avec toi sa c'est sur et que surment dans pas si lontemps il vont devoir repartir et surment toi avec ! J'ai pas envie que tu parte avant que j'ai réussi a tout te faire avouer !  
- T'es qu'un idiot Black !

Phoebie ce leva et partit en courant hord de la tour de Griffondor. Elle le savait fort bien qu'elle devrait repartir un jour. C'est d'ailleur pour sa qu'elle refusait les avances de celui qu'elle aimait. Seulement le fait de lui rappeler que ce départ serait pour bientôt lui fesait perdre tout ses moyens. Tout en pleurant ces pas l'avait mener a la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'elle entra la salle s'était transformée en une forêt tropicale immence. Rien ne laissait présagé qu'elle était en réalité dans une pièce et non dans une vrai forêt ou règne un soleil chaud. Phoebie courut jusqu'à un arbre et y monta. Elle laissa ensuite ses larmes couler a leur guises comme cela lui était déjà si souvent arrivé.

En voyant sa « petite sœur » sortir en courant il cratiffia Sirius d'une claque derière la tête alors qu'il partit a sa suite laissant le soin a Remus de tout lui expliquer. Même s'il n'eut pas utilisé la carte du maraudeur il la trouva facilement. Il connaissait Phoebie mieux qu'elle-même et savait qu'elle allait toujours dans « sa » forêt. Autrement dit, la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'il fut a l'intérieur il crimpa a un arbre, toujours le même, et trouva Phobie en haut. En silence il s'assoya a côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Quelques minutes passèrent et James prit finalement la parole.

- Il ne pensait pas a mal en disant cela…Il t'aime tu sais…  
- Je sais…Et tu connaît mes sentiments pour lui… Mais je suis toujours persuader que c'est mieux ainsi…  
- Mais sa ne t'empêche pas de souffrir. Sa ne te ressemble pas ! Tu as toujours voulu profité de la vie, de ce que tu avais avant que tu ne sois oubliger de partir ! Profite donc du temps qu'il te reste et partage le avec Sirius. Et puis je te connais et je sais que tu va t'en vouloir a mort de ne pas lui avoir dit.  
- T'as peut-être raison…  
- Comme toujours voyons ! Je suis celui qui sais tout !  
- Mais oui James c'est sa !  
- Hey je te dit que je sais tout !  
- Je sais. Bon si on descendait de la !  
- Vas-y je te suis !

Phoebie ce leva debout sur la branche et plongea comme on plonge dans une picine a partir du tramplin. Elle retomba souplement sur ses jambes tell un chat.Elle regarda en souriant James essayer de ce dépaitrer dans un ama de feuille. Quelques minutes plustard ils étaient a nouveau dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Leurs amis leur fit de grand signes en souriant. James gagna sa place a côté de Lily et Phoebie resta debout et demanda :

- Mais ou est Sir' ?  
- Je cois qu'il est toujours dans notre dortoir. Je crois qu'il a compris la porter de ces paroles.  
- Merci Rem ! Je vais allé le voir.  
- De rien ! Bon courage !

Pboebie prit une bonne respiration et monta au dortoir des garçons. Elle cogna et poussa la porte doucement. Elle remarqua que les rideau de lit de Sirius était tiré. Elle avança vers sont lit et tira sur un des rideau. Il était de dos et semblais dormir ou faire semblant. Elle s'assoya sur le rebord du lit et lui parla.

- Sir' tu m'écoute peut-être pas mais bon… Je suis désolé d'avoir uassi mal réagis tout a l'heure mais le seul fait de pensé que je devrait un jour vous quitter m'es insuportable et maintenant uqe je sais que c'est pour bientôt je perd tout mes moyens quand j'y pense…Je sais pas comment j'vais faire pour vivre sans vous autres…surtout sans James et toi et Remus…y'a que vous trois qui me comprenez vraiment, y'a que vous trois qui réussissez a me calmé quand j'angoisse trop ou après un de mes cauchemards… Tu me connais quans je suis loin de James pendant plus d'une demi-journée je me met a angoissé et c,est pareil quand tu n'es pas près de moi… Je…Je t'aime Sirius. La seule riason pourquoi je repousse encore et encore tes avances c'est que je ne sias pas combien de temps encore je suis ici et j'ai trop peur de souffrir quand on devra ce quitté. Mais James ma convaincu que je n'ai pas prit la bonne décision en refusant tes avances et en te cachant mes sentiments…alors si tu veux toujours de moi…Je serais heureuse de sortir avec toi…

Elle avait détourner le regard pour cacher ses larmes. Elle n'avait donc pas vue que Sirius c'était retournée vers elle lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il la regarda tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'il apersoive ses larmes. Il tendit la main jusqu'à son visage mais au moment ou il allait la toucher elle ce leva en disant.

- Tu dors vraiment a ce que je peux voir…  
- Non attend !

Il avait eu juste le temps de lui saisir doucement le poignet. Il la tira délicatement vers lui et la forca a s'asseoir a côté de lui. Il essuya ses larmes avant de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire :

- Je suis désolé pour mes paroles de tout à l'heure. Je crois que j'aurai dut, une fois de plus, tourné ma langue 7 fois avant de parler. Je n'ai pas pensé au mal qu'aurait pu te faire mes paroles…Mais j'aurais du comprendre car elle m'en font autant qu'a toi. Mais encore une fois James le sage a raison. Autant passé notre temps ki reste ensemble plustot qu'a souffir seul. Alors offialise ? On est ensemble ?  
- Oui bien sur ! Je suis sur qui vous nous lancer un « Bon c'était le temps » Comme on a lancer a James et a Lily !  
- C'est sur ! Bon on descent ?  
- Attend un peu ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Surpise !

Elle se pencha vers Sirius et elle l'embrassa. Lorsqu'ils se lachèrent elle lui souria et ce leva pour sortir. Il lui emboita le pas et ils descendirent main dans la main. Et comme ils l'avaient prévus ils furent aceuillient par un »Bon c'était le temps » général. Ils partirent tous dans un léger fou rire. Quand le calme fut revenu ils furent félicité.Ils profitèrent de ce beau dimanche après-midi(car le 1er septembre était tombé un samedi) pour ce promener dans le par cet pour faire le plein d'énergie pour la nouvelle année d'étude a venir.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Explications**

2 semaines c'étaient écouler depuis la rencontre entre Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco et Les maraudeurs, Lily ,Emilly et Phoebie. C'était vendredi soir et tout le petit groupe étaient réunis dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. De leurs vies, leurs familles, leurs amours bref de vraiment n'importe que. Lily et James étaient vraiment avides de connaître la vie de leur fils et lui était tout aussi avide de connaître les leurs. Une chance inestimable s'offrait a eux et ils en profitaient. Les conversations durèrent jusqu'à 3 heure du matin. Les filles avaient toutes finit par tombées endormis dans les lits des garçons. Emilly dormait depuis longtemps dans celui de Remus. Lily c'était endormi dans celui de James peu de temps après son amie. Ginny et Hermione tombèrent endormie dans celui d'Harry qui dut,plus tard, partager celui de Ron. Phoebie aquapara le lit de Sirius peu de temps après que toute ses amies soient tombées dans les bras de morphé. Les garçons finirent par rejoindre les filles au pays des rêves.

Phoebie fut la première a être réveiller. En fait elle avait été réveiller par des notes de musiques magnifiques qui provenait de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit un oiseaux au plumage rouge vif et qui avec un bec et des yeux couleur d'or passa par la fenêtre en lançant ces mêmes notes qui l'avait éveiller. Elle reconu l'oiseau comme étant Fumseck le phénix de Dumbledor. Il vint ce posé sur son bras. Elle le caressa en lui disant tout bas :

- Mais que fait tu ici Fumseck ?

Comme pour répondre a sa question il tendit sa patte droite ou était relier un rouleau de parchemin. Elle prit le rouleau et pour remercier Fumseck elle lui coupa une pomme et une orange car elle savait que les Phénixs ,et surtout Fumseck, adoraient les fruits. Heureux il alla manger tranquilement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle regarda les noms écrits sur le rouleau. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley et Draco Malfoy. C'était de quelqu'un qui les conaissait vraiment. Elle n'eu pas besoin de s'atarder longtemps sur l'identité de la personne car elle avait reconnue l'écriture. C'était celle de Remus Lupin. Après quelques minutes de réflexion elle en vient a la conclusion que ce devait être le Remus adulte qui leur écrirait puisque celui qui ce trouvait ici ne prendrai pas la peine de leur écrire et d'envoyé le mot par Fumseck. Prenant concience que ce parchemin contenanit des nouvelles de Remus et peut-être même quelques explications sur la présence des voyageurs temporel elle alla réveiller tout le monde. Voyant que la manière douce ne fonctionnait pas elle insonorisa au préalable la chambre et et métamorphosa quelques objets sans importance en une véritable fanfare. C'est au son des trompettes , des cors, des trombonnes et des temboures qu'ils ce réveillèrent tous en sursaut.

- Non mais t'es folle ou quoi ? c'est quoi l'idée de nous réveiller a ..6 heure du matin ! On c'est coucher a 3 heure et quart !  
- Du calme patmol ! Je vais vous expliquer...  
- J'espère bien ! Tu sais pourtant que je déteste me faire réveiller ! La dernière fois que tu ma fait le coup de la fanfare….  
- Tu va la fermer et me laisser parler ! oui c'est bon? Et en passant la dernière fois tu n'as presque pas réagis ! Enfin bon j'ai essayer la manière douce pour vous réveiller mais ya personne qui a réagis !  
- Mais pourquoi tu nous réveille si tot ? j'aurais volontiers dormis 4 ou 5 heures de plus…  
- Je sais je m'excuse mione mais un gentil visiteur ma amener du courier !

En disant cela Fumseck, conscient qu'on parlait de lui, vint ce posé sur l'épaule de Phoebie. Les maraudeurs, Lily et Emilly furent surpris de voir un Phénix car il ne savait pas que Dumbledor en avait un. Ron, Ginny et Draco non plus ne savait apparament pas a en juger par l'expression de suprise qui était peint sur leur visage. Par Contre Harry et Hermione le reconnurent. Harry s'aprocha .Tout en caressant le Phénix il lui dit :

- Fumseck ! Mais que fais-tu la ?  
- Notre ami a fait un long voyage dans le temps pour vous amener du courier(elle montre le parchemin) C'est la raison pourquoi je vous ais réveiller.  
- Sais tu de qui elle provient ?  
- Oui Harry ! J'ai reconnue l'écriture fine de Remus. Mais je vous rassure je ne l'ai pas ouvert. Après tout elle vous est adressé a vous pas a moi.  
- Si elle vient du professeur Lupin on risque d'avoir quelques explications !  
- Gin' tu sais que sa bizzare quand tu m'apelle comme sa !  
- Oups désolé Remus !  
- C'est rien ! Bon si on regardait ce que je vous dit de bon !  
-Oui bonne idée !  
- Harry je crois qu'il te revient de la lire !  
- Ouai merci !

Harry déplia le parchemin. Il regarda dans le bas et il provenait vriament de Remus. Il ce mit a lire tout haut.

_Bonjour a vous 5 !_

_Tout d'abord si jamais vous n'avez encore rien dévoiler aux maraudeurs ne lisez pas cette lettre devant eux. Bien que vous connaissant je me doute que vous l'avez déjà fait ! Si c'est le cas saluer tout le monde de ma pare et dites leur qu'ils me manques. _

_Bon c'est pas tout sa mais je vous dois des explications. Je m'excuse de vous avoir envoyer là-bas sans vous l'avoir dit mais je me voyais mal aller dire a ce bon vieux Lucius que son fils était un des élus qui son nés pour vaincre son maître ! Alors j'espère, Draco, que tu es heureux de voir ta carière de Mangemort écartée ! Et pour ce qui est de Molly elle aurait préféré m'aracher la tête plutot que de vous envoyer tout les quatres loin d'elle ! Et de toute façon le temps pressait et je ne pouvait pas le prendre en vous expliquant tout sa aurait été trop long ! Bon alors la je vais vraiment commencer a vous expliquer votre présence en 77 !_

_Tout a débuté il y a très longtemps. A l'aparition du premier mage noire. Dans chaque monde le bien et le mal cohabite mais a chaque siècle, dans le monde des sorciers, un sorcier vient au monde et il deviendra un mage noire. La puissance de chaque mage noire n'est jamais la même. Souvent il n'a été question que d'un sorcier extrèmement méchant mais qui n'était pas plus puissant que les autres sorciers qui l'entourait. Souvent ce n'était qu'un fou sans danger qui voulait devenir le maître du monde. Mais a chaque siècle le mal envoyait quand même son émissère. Et a chaque siècle le bien envoyait les siens. On les apelles les Élus. Ils sont toujours 6. de siècle en siècle les 6 adolescent choisis vivent toujours des situations semblables. Le premier est condamnée a devenir orphelin, le second a perdre sa mère et a être envoyé loin de son père, le troisieme et le quatrieme vienne au monde dans la même famille, famille qui est déjà très grande et qui n'est pas riche, le cinquième est enfant de Moldu et le dernier est destiné par son père a être sous les ordre du mage noire. Je suis sur que vous avez compris ou je voulait en venir…Vous êtes les élus. Enfin 5 des 6. Vous êtes en 77 car ,d'après mes recherches, le 6ème élu ce trouve a Poudlard a cette époque. Votre rôle est de le ou la trouver et de le ramener avec vous. Le sortilège que j'ai utilisé vous donne 4 mois complet. Vous reviendrez donc au début Décembre. J'espère que cela vous donnera amplement le temps de le trouver. Je ne peux rien vous dire d'exact sur vos pouvoir mais sacher que vous en avez de spécial dut a votre condition d'Élus.Vous savez maintenant exsactement la même chose que moi. Renvoyez moi un message par Fumseck pour confirmé que vous avez ressu mon message. Ainsi je vias pouvoir rassurer vos familles ! _

_Faites attentions a vous et essayezde ne pas trop vous attirez d'ennuie ! Surtout que si vous êtes avec les maraudeurs ce cerait encore plus probable que d'habitude ! Enfin bon faites gaffes comme dirait Sirius !_

_On ce revois en Décembre  
__Remus Lupin_

Ils restèrent tous silencieux sur les révélation de Remus. Un léger sourir flotait sur les lèvres de Draco. Il était en effet fort heureux de ne pas devenir mangemort !Ce fut Phoebie qui brisa le silence. Elle arborait un léger sourir mais ces yeux était plein d'eau.

- Et bien je crois bien que je suis votre 6ème élue  
- Oui ! Je suis content que se sois toi !  
- Merci Harry. Je suis contente aussi mais malheureusement il ne nous reste que deux mois et demie a resté ici…enfin bon autant en profiter !  
- Ouai !  
- Harry ne l'encourage pas !  
- Pourquoi Lily ?  
- Elle a une idée derière la tête !  
- Mais non j'ai aucune idée derière la tête…  
- Phoebie on te connaît…  
- Bon peut-être mais je vous dit rien !  
- Hey !  
- Même pas a nous tes petits maraudeurs préférés?  
- Même pas mes petits maraudeurs préférés Sirius!  
- Même pas a ton frère adoré?  
- Même pas a mon frère adoré James!  
- C'est pas juste!

Ils essayèrent encore quelques minutes de faire cracher le morceau a Phoebie mais ils n'obtenirent aucun aveu. Ils descidèrent d'un commun accord de retournée ce coucher quelques heures. Nouvelle qui fut bien acceuillit par Sirius ! Cependant personne ne remarqua les larmes de Phoebie qui malgré tout finit par s'endormir.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Quidditch et visite innatendue! **

2 semaines c'était écouler depuis la lettre de Remus.On était donc le premeir Octobre. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Draco s'étaient tous bien intégré au sein des maraudeurs et de leur copines. Un changement radical s'était oppérer dans les relations qu'entretenait Draco avec le trio et Ginny. Avec tous sauf avec Hermione. Harry et Ron était devenu quand même bons amis avec Draco qui, a leur grande surprise, n'était pas vraiment l'être froid, prétentieux et hautin qu'il leur avait laisser connaître. Draco était ou plutot prétendait être ce qu'en fait son père voulais qu'il sois. En fait, Harry et Draco avait plus de point en commun qu'ils auraient pensé. Mais hermione n'était pas de leur avis et elle le montrait. Elle et lui continuait a ce chamailler et a ce quereller sans cesse. Remus, Sirius, Phoebie, Peter et Emilly comparait ces disputes a celles incessante de James et Lily. Avec Harry, Ginny et Ron ils avaient d'ailleur parier sur le nombre de jour avant qu'ils s'embrassent. Parit qu'ils s'étaient bien sur garder de les tenir au courant histoire de ne pas mourir égorger par une hermione en furie. Alors qu'ils assistait a une prise de bec plutot amusante Lily entra en trompe dans la salle commune en criant aux maraudeurs et aux autres de ce cacher.Lorsqu'elle ce fut arrêté Phoebie lui demanda

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Lily ?  
- Mettez vous aux habris la tempête James Potter aproche ! Il est furieux car demain c'est la première partit de Quidditch de l'année et que son atrapeur c'est bêtement cassé le bras droit. Il n'a pas de remplaçant et s'il ne trouve pas de solution il devra déclaré forfait et ce classé dernier pour la coupe de Quidditch Et cela le rend d'autant plus furieux que ce serait la première qu'il perdrait en 5 ans de carière !  
- Ah merde ! Aux habris les femmes et les enfants d'abord ! Et moi avec eux  
- Sirius arrête de faire l'idiot ! Moi j'ai une solution !  
- Mione si tu nous sauve de la tempête Potter tu devient notre idole !  
- Voyons lily il ne doit pas être si pire…Harry n'a pas mauvais caratère…  
- Oui et je me pose des questions a ce sujet….Quand on connaît James la terreur et Lily la Tigresse…  
- Phoebie !  
- Désolé Lily ! Bon Mione on t'écoute…  
- Harry !  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est lui la solution !  
- Moi ?  
- Bin oui toi ! Je te rapelle que tu est le plus jeune attrapeur que Poudlard a connu depuis le siecle dernier. Et en 6 ans vous n'avez jamais perdu une seule coupe !  
- Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'avais presque oublier !  
- Oublier ? Sa va pas la tête ?  
- Mione calme toi je vais m'occuper de….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la « tempête » entra dans la salle commune et ce dirigeait vers eux. Il alla s'asseoir entre Remus et Sirius en continuant de rager pour lui et de lancer tout les coussin qui lui passait sous la main. Alors qu'Hermione s'en prit un en plein visage Harry intervint.

- Hey James ! Arrête tu va tué quelqu'un !  
- Je suis désolé mais je suis vraiment pas d'humeur au cas ou t'avais pas remarquer !  
- Oui on avait vue ! mais j'ai la solution a ton problème d'attrapeur !  
- Si c'est vrai tu devient mon idole sinon t'es mort !  
- Je suis attrapeur et je joue depuis ma première année donc cela fait 6 ans. Et nous n'avons perdu aucune coupe.  
- Harry Je t'adore ! Je cour avertir que le match a toujours lieu !  
- Super ! Au fait c'est contre qui ?  
- Serpentard ! A plus !

Et James couru vers la sortie plus joyeux que lorsqu'il y était entré. Harry aussi était heureux bien qu'il n'était quère enchanté de jouer sans son éclair de feu. Il finit par sortir de ses rêveries pour poser une question a Sirius.

- Dit Sirius qui est l'attrapeur de Serpentard ?  
- Le plus fourbe de tous ! J'ai nommé Lucius Malfoy !  
- Merveilleux !  
- Dit Harry j'peu pas allé lui tapper dessu a ta place ?  
- Humm Draco si tu le frappe trop tu risque de nous en débarassé pour de bon…  
- Et puis ? On s'en fou qu'il disparesse !  
- Oui mais t'a envie de disparêtre ? Si tu l'élimine a cette époque ou tu n'es pas né tu va disparêtre avec lui !  
- Un point pour toi Mione !  
- Merci Gin' !  
- Bon d'accord je te le laisse Potter ! Euh je veux dire Rose !  
- Draco !  
- Hey me regardez pas comme sa !

Après avoir un peu rit de la tête qu'affichait Draco ils ce levèrent pour retourner en cour. Ce soir la, sur ordre de James, Harry alla ce coucher de bonne heure. Le lendemain matin il ne manga pas. Ce match ne fesait pas exception aux autre et c'était devenu presque tradition de ne pas manger avant la partie. Il quita ses amis assez tot en compagnie de Remus et Sirius qui étaient poursuiveurs avec James.

Lorsque l'équipe fit son apparition sur le terrain c'était la folie furieuse dans les gradins. Phoebie, Emilly, Lily, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Draco était dans un grandin qui donnait face au centre du terrain leur offrant ainsi une vison parfaite.

Cela fesait bientot une heure que le match était débuter. La lute était chaude entre les deux équipe. Serpentard offrait un combat déloyal mais griffondor menait quand même 70 a 50. Alors que Phoebie hurlai contre Lucius pour avoir fraper Harry son flot d'insulte ce transforma en un cris de douleur. La cicatrice qui était dans son cou lui brulait atrocement signe que le seigneur des ténèbres de cette époque était proche. C'est la qu'elle compris qu'il attaquerait sous peu. En s'efforçant de faire abstraction de sa douleur elle monta derière James qui s'était aprocher en entendant son cris pour pouvopir ce rendre plus vite au près de Dumbledor. Avant de s'envolé elle dit a Lily et Emilly de resté en sureté et a Hermione, Ron , Ginny et Draco de descendre retrouver Harry sur le terrain. Elle n'aviat offer que peu d'expliquation mais tous firent ce qu'elle venait de dire. James déposa une Phoebie altante a cause de la douleur dans l'estrade ou était le directeur. James retourna vite au jeu pour dire a Sirius et Remus de resté vigilant et a Harry d'allé voir Hermione et les autres. Lorsque Phoebie posa le pied sur l'estrade Dumbledor lui demanda :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe Mlle Rose ?  
- On a…un gros..problème. Voldermort va…Attaquer … le terrain de Quidditch !  
- En êtes vous certaine ?  
- De la façon que ma…cicatrice brûle…vous pouvez être certain…que je suis certaine !  
- Minerva faites rentré les élèves au château et vite !  
- Trop tard il est la…

En effet des dixènes de silouhettes encapuchonnées firent éruption sur le terrain en passant entre les gradins. Les joueurs avaient tous rejoint des gradins . Tous sauf 4 joureurs. Harry était au centre du terrain avec Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Draco et Sirius , Remus et James était dans les mains de trois mangemorts. Sans ésité, avec sa grâce féline, Phoebie sauta en bas de l'estrade haute d'une 15aine de mètres pour atterir sur le terrain sans domage. Entre temps Dumbledor avait instalé des boucliers sur toutes les estrades pour protéger les élèves. Personne ne pu donc entendre ni voir l'echange qui s'en suivi.

Phoebie alla ce placer a la droite d'Harry. A sa droite a elle ce trouvait Ron, ensuite Ginny, Hermione et enfin Draco a la gauche d'Harry. Ils étaient tous dos a dos et formait un cercle assez large. Harry et Phoebie, étant les premiers élus, ce trouvais face a Voldermort. Ron ce trouvait face au mangemort qui retenait Sirius, Ginny et Hermioe devant celuis qui retenait Remus et Draco devant celui qui retenait James. Voldermort, enles voyant ainsi près a agir laissa échapper un rire sinistra avant de dire :

- Pensez vous vraiment être apte a vous batre contre moi !  
- Autant que la dernière fois, Tom !  
- Phoebie Rose, je savais bien que je te reverrais ! Mais qui son donc tes petits amis ?  
- Peu t'importe leur nom tout ce que tu a a savoir c'est que nous sommes la génération des Élus et que nous somme la pour te vaincre !  
- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Je suis bien trop puissant pour vous ! Ce n'est pas 6 minables adolescents qui vont me faire peur !  
- Tu devrait pourtant ! C'est un conseil ,tom !

A ses mots elle regarda ses compagnons et d'un commun accord ils débutèrent l'offensive. Phoebie et Harry ce prirent par la main et tendirent leur mains libre,la paume vers l'avant. Ron et Ginny et Hermione et Draco firent de même. Ils ce mirent ensuite a récité une formule dans un language inconnue. Le temps parut ce ralentir pour voldermort et ses acolytes tendis qu'il acèlèrait pour les 6 Élus. Alros avant que les mangemorts n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste , Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Draco, avait ramener Sirisu ,James et Remus au centre de le cercle. Le temps reprit son cour normal et Voldermort ainsi que les mangemorts qui détentait les maraudeurs, restèrent ébêté. Mais les 6 adolescents n'avait pas terminer. Alors qu'ils récitaient encore inlasablement une formule une grande colone de lumière bleu s'éleva haut dans le ciel pour disparêtre et faire un effet « onde de choc ». Comme si les jeunes était l'explosion le sort fit l'effet d'une ode qui envoyait valser les mangemorts. C'est d'ailleur en voyant ses serviteurs être fraper par l'onde de choc qu'il ordonna la retraite non sans hurlé de rage qu'il ce vangerait ! Voyant le danger écarter ils rompirent le cercle pour aller voir comment James, Remus et Sirius ce portait. Les trois garçons, qui était jusque la inconscient, reprient conscience lorsque les 6 amis s'assoyèrent près d'eux. Encore sonner James demanda

- Quelqu'un peux m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ?  
- Hum..Notre cher Voldermort a fait une petite apparition sur le terrain.  
- Oui et on a vite fait de s'en débarassé pour terminer ce match !  
- Euhh Harry je crois que le match c'est terminer avant même que Voldermort arrive !  
- Pourquoi tu dit sa Sirius ?  
- T'as atraper le vif d'or au moment ou tu allait trouver les autres sur le terrain !  
- Ah ! C'est vrai ! je m'en viens distrait moi !  
- Mouai pas mal !  
- Bon on reviendra sur la distraction d'Harry plus tard. Pour l'instant tous ce qui compte c'est que vous allez bien !  
- Oui on va bien petite sœur arrête de t'inquiété.

C'est a ce moment que Dumbledor, suivit de près par Pomfresh, les intérompirent. Après une prève discution Dumbledor laissa Pomfresh repartir avec Sirius, James et remus qui était plutot mécontent de devoir passé la nuit a l'infirmerie. Après s'être assuré que le danger s'était envoler il libéra les gradins du bouclier et annonça que Griffondor était vincoeur ! Lily et Emilly sautèrent dans les bras de Phoebie et des autres tellement elles étaient soulagées. Ils rentrèrent tous ensemble au château pour aller prendre un repas bien mérité. Après celui-ci leur soirée ce résuma a allé rendre visites aux garçon a l'infirmerie !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Annonce et surprise a venir**

A contre cœur Pomfresh laissa sortir James, Sirius et Remus le lendemain matin. Normalement elle les aurait garder beaucoup plus longtemps ils en était concsient. C'est donc de très bonne humeur qu'ils gagnèrent la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils rejoignèrent leurs amis tous les saluèrent vivement. Tous sauf Phoebie. Elle était plonger dans l'écriture et la lecture de plusieur parchemin. La place devant elle était d'ailleur libre car la table était acaparé par les livres et les feuilles. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas quand Sirius et James lui parlait James posa des question aux autres.

- qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? C'est la première fois que je la vois bosser si dure!  
- Ouai très bonne question ! Surtout qu'au dernière nouvelle je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait lire...James regarda les textes sur la tables… Le japonais, le français, le russe, l'espagnol et le latin !  
- On voudrait bien vous répondre mais on en sais pas plus que vous. Je crois qu'elle est ici depuis au moins 5 heure et demie du matin !  
- N'exagère pas Hermione ! Phoebie est incapable de ce lever avant 7 heure 30 la semaine et la fin de semaine c'est 10heure ! Elle est faite comme sa !  
- Désolé James mais je me suis réveiller a 6 heure et elle n'était déjà plus dans le dortoir !  
- Ma sœur est devenue folle !  
- Elle a peut-être seulement décidé de ce mettre a étudier pour ses examen !  
- Oui Hermione ! Tu as surment raison  
- La vous exagérez les filles ! Jamais j'étudirais autant ! C'est ce que je déteste le plus ! Ensuite oui James je peux lire, comprendre et parlé le japonais, le français, le russe, l'espagnol et le latin. Et je bosse sur deux choses ! Recherche avancer sur les Élus et recherche avancer sur projet top secret !  
- Bon elle c'est enfin décider a parler !T'es malade ou quoi de te lever aussi tot !  
- Non Sir' ! j'ai juste beaucoup de boulot et j'ai plus vraiment de temps a perdre avant mon départ… Si je veux passé le plus de temps possible avec vous cela implique l'heure ou vous vous lever jusqu'à leur ou on va dormir ce qui ne me laisse pas de temps pour travailler. Donc j'en profite du fait que vous dormez ! Mais…vous que faites-vous la ? Pomfresh a été clémente avec vous ! C'est pas dans son habitude !  
- Aucune idée pour…

James ne termina pas sa phrase car Dumbledor ce leva. Il fit signe aux élèves de ce taire et tout le monde devint attentif aux paroles du Directeur. Il souria a ces élèves et dit :

- Bonjour chers élèves. Je m'adresse a vous ce matin pour vous annoncez une nouvelle qui devrait vous ravir !A l'occasion de la fête d'Halloween Poudlard tiendra cette année un bal costumé et une journée d'activitée ! Pour l'occasion une boutique de déguisement a été ouverte a Pré-au-lard. Vous pouvez choisir le costume que vous désiré. Seul les costumes de Sorciers/Sorcière et de Magicien/Magicienne son exclu. Vous comprenez que dans une école de magie ces costumes n'en son pas vraiment. Cela vous donne une bonne occasion de faire preuve d'imagination. Plusieurs sorties a Pré-aux-Lard seront prévues dans le mois afin de vous laisser assez de temps pour vous choisir un costume. Voici les dates et les jours. Donc la première aura lieu demain donc le Samedi 3 Octobre. Le Dimanche 11, le Samedi 17 et le Dimanche 25 octobre. La journée d'activité est accessible a tout les élèves mais le bal n'est accessible qu'aux 4ème années en montant. Oh ! Et j'allais oublier… Les visites a Pré-aux-lard sont autorisées aux élèves a qui elles ne le sont pas abituellement. Le groupe de musique qui joura au bal n'est pas encore déterminer mais si jamais certains élèves sont intéressés vous n'avez qu'a venir me voir ! Sur ce bonne journée !

Étrangement, comme s'il savait ce qui ce passait dans la tête d'une certaine Griffondor , il lanca un regard entendu et lourd de sens a Phoebie lorsqu'il parla du groupe de musique. Celle-si ce promit d'en glisser un mot a Remus le plus vite possible. Dès qu'elle eu détournée le regard elle ce replongea dans ses bouquins tout ne restant attentive aux conversations de ses amis.

Lorsque Dumbledor eu terminer son annonce, Sirius déclara

- c'est pour sa que Pomfresh nous a laisser partir ! pourqu'on puisse être la pour l'annonce de Dumbledor !  
- C'est surment sa ! Tu dois avoir raison Sirius !  
- Dites est-ce qu'il y a des élèves douer pour la musique a Poudlard ? Parce que Dumbledor ne dit jamais ce genre de chose pour rien !  
- C'est une très bonne question Harry mais personnellement je n'en ai aucune idée !

Harry regarda les autres qui apuyèrent james en disant qu'il ne connaissait perosnne douer de ce talent. C'est a ce moment la que Phoebie s'éfondra sur ses livres en paressant aux bords de la crise de nerf. Alarmée, Remus lui demanda

- Phoebie est-ce que sa va ?  
- Non j'vais pas survivre jusqu'à l'Halloween ! Voila que sa me fait un troisième projet ! J'vais plus pouvoir dormir pour tout boucler avant décembre !  
- Phoebie…Tu ne pense pas a faire ce que je pense ? Dit-moi que non…  
- Malheureusement si mon cher Remus !  
- Ne compte pas sur moi !  
- Oh que si !  
- Oh que non !  
- Allez Rem ! S'il te plait…  
- Non ! Il n'en est pas question !  
- Allez une dernière fois avant mon départ…on aura peut-être plus l'occasion de le refaire après…  
- …  
- S'il te plait ! Je t'en suplis…Fait le pour moi !  
- Arg je déteste sa ! Je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu me fais ces yeux la ! Bon c'est d'accord mais rappeler moi de t'aracher la tête un de ses jours !  
- Merci merci merci ! Mumus t'es le meilleur ! Tu va voir on va s'amusé ! Et certaines vont nous rapeller de bons souvenirs de certianes vacances !  
- Quel vacance ?  
- Les vacances aux Etats-Unis tu te rappelle ?  
- Celles avec Fiona ?  
- Et Avec Scotty ! C'était bien non!  
-Les meilleurs! Mais attend!Tu va pas me faire faire….  
- Si !  
- T'es dingue !  
- Merci je sais !

Ils éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'ils constatèrent que leurs amis les regardaient avec un air ahurie en tentant de comprendre ce qu'Il ne réussissait visiblement pas. Draco finit par leur demander, au grand étonnement de tous,

- Hey si vous parlez bien de ce que je pense j'embarque avec vous !  
- Bienvenue dans le show ! Basse ?  
- Exact !  
- Parfait !  
- Hé ho quelqu'un pourait m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ici ?  
- Ce qui ce passe c'est que vous aurez une suprise mais que pour l'instant nous ne vous disons rien ! Et n'insiste pas Lily !  
- Arg je vais vous tuer vous et vos surprises !  
- Mais non voyons ! Sa va vous plaire !  
- Mouais généralement Phoebie quand vous me faites des surprises je me ramasse les cheveux roses ou rouges !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien dans ce genre la !  
- Mouai j'espère !

Remus, Phoebie et Draco sourièrent fortement devant les mines sceptiques qui s'affichaient dans leur groupe d'amis. Phoebie finit par allé ramasser ces bouquins et avant de partir Harry demanda :

- Au fait , Fiona et Scotty…c'est qui eux ?  
- Humm des …euhh..amis qu'on a rencontré aux états !  
- Des amis ? tu veux vraiment les classer la dedans ?  
- Bah si je dit autre choses je nous gache le plaisir des têtes ahuries quand ils auront entendu !  
-T'es dingue…mais moi, est-ce que je vais pouvori savoir ?  
-...-Remus consulta Phoebie du regard- Ouai ! Après tout tu fait parti du groupe !  
- Super !  
- Bon moi faut j'me tire j'ai encore quelques trucs a aller vérifier, et Petter n'oublie pas notre rendez-vous !  
- Promis ! A plus Phoebie !  
- A plus Petter ! Et A plus vous autres !  
- Salut Phoebie !

Elle embrassa Sirius au passage et quitta vers le bureau de Dumbledor en souriant largement. Elle ne savait pas comment Draco avait deviné mais c'était bien . Elle eu un moment de désespoir en pensant qu'elle n'aurait plus beaucoup d'heure de sommeil mais elle ce remonta le moral en disant que sa en vallait la peine et qu'elle serait sur comme cela qu'elle ne serait pas oublier de si tot ! C'est toujour en souriant qu'elle monta ,après avoir donner le mot de passe, jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledor.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Halloween**

Le mois d'octobre avait passé a une vitesse fulgurante. Les costumes étaient tous achetés, Remus et Phoebie avait recruté Hermione ce qui rendait le groupe complet. Phoebie avait continuer tout les jours, et surment plusieurs nuits, a travailler sur ses recherche. James et Sirius était attérés de la voir travailler autant.

Le 31 octovre, jour de l'Halloween, Les maraudeurs, les élus et Lily et Emilly étaient tous a la salle commune entrain de discuté lorsqu'un ange mal réveiller descendit les marches du dortoir. Pour une fois Phoebie c'était réveiller après ses amies et avait donc eu la paix pour ce préparé. Elle était déguisé en ange. Elle portait une magnifique robe moulante de couleur blanche. La robe était ouverte sur le côté partant d'en bas jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Le haut de sa robe s'attachait dans le cou formant ainsi un décolté en V. elle avait utilisé un sortilège de métamorphose sur des fausses ailes ce qui eux pour résulta de lui donner dans le dos de grandes et vraies ailes blanche d'oiseaux . Elle avait parcemer sa peau de milliers de petits brillant et avait simplement friser ses cheveux en de gros boudins. Aux pieds elle ne portait que de petites sandales blanches.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua que tout ses amis la regardait et que les garçons avaient tous la bouche ouverte comme une truite elle souria et dit :

- Hey les gars vous avez l'aires de vraies truites!  
- La tu as raison Phoebie mais ya rien a faire avec eux! Au faite heureuse de voir que tu dormis cette nuis!  
- Merci Lily mais j'ai dormis la moitié de la nuit seulement histoire d'avoir un peu d'énergie pour ce soir parce que j'vais en avoir besoin hein Rem!  
- Ouai tu ,on va tous en avoir besoin! Au fait tu est magnifique chère ange!  
- Mais vous aussi monsieur le mousquetaire!

En effet Remus, ainsi que James, Sirius et Harry, c'était déguiser en mousquetaires. A eux quatre il formaient les trois mousquetaires. Remus jouait Aramis, James était Athos, Sirius Porthos et Harry jouait D'Artagnan. Lily était déguiser en la méchante Milady de Winter, ex-épouse d'Athos et maintenant aux services du Cardinal de richelieu qui était d'ailleur jouer par Ron. Ginny jouait, quant a elle, Constance Bonacieux, l'amante et fiancé de D'Artagnan. Draco jouait le terrible Fèbre et Emilly et Hermione ce partageait le role de la reine Anne d'Autriche. Petter, lui, était parfait dans le rôle de Louis XIII qui était un homme faible et peureux.

Phoebie rigala en disant qu'elle avait bien fait de choisir un costume sans eux sinon on aurait retrouver 3 reine. Après avoir parler encore un peu ils descendirent tous a la grande salle impatient de connaître le déroulement de la journée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent la salle était peuplé de couleurs flamboyantes et de costumes original. A peine furent-ils assient que le professeur Dumbledor ce leva pour parler.

- Bonjour a tous et joyeux Halloween! Sans plus attendre je vous dévoile l'horraire de la journée. D'abord après le déjeuné une chasse aux bonbons débutera. Par année et par maison des groupes seront fait. Ensuite nous vous donnerons des énigmes a résoudre pour trouver ou aller chercher vos bonbons. Dans l'après-midi ce sera le concour du plus beau costume. Il y plusieurs catégories donc plusieurs possibilité de gagné des prix qui vous intéresseront certainement! Ensuite il y aura le banquet traditionel d'Halloween. A 21hr00, la salle de bal ouvrira ses portes . Le groupe, composés d'élèves de l'école, débutera a 21hr30. A voir vos visages vous vous intérogez sur le groupe mais ,pour maintenir le suspence et la surprise, ils ont préférés rester anonymes jusqu'à ce soire! Sur ce bonne journée!

Le déjeuner apparut sur la table. Les discutions allaient bon train , la pluspart orientées sur le groupe mystère. Phoebie, Remus, Draco et Hermione essayaient tous de rester plus ou moins sérieux et de ne pas révéler le secret. Un peu plus tard, alors que tout le monde avait terminer, les professeurs remirent les énigmes aux élèves. La chasse les mena aux cachots, en passant par la tour d'astronomie, les cuisines, la tour de divination, la cabane d'Hagrid, le lac de Poudlard, le terrain de Quidditch pour ce terminer au bureau de Dumbledor. Bien sur les énigmes pourtait sur des thèmes d'Halloween, elles ce résumaient a réussir une blague ,a répondre a une devinette ou a nommer des créatures qui, selon les moldus, sortaient le soire d'Halloween. Les maraudeurs, les élus et les deux filles formaient une équipe de choc. Les maraudeurs et Phoebie réussissaient parfaitement les blagues, qu'ils trouvaient d'ailleur loin d'être a leur niveau, Lily et Hermione ce concentrait surtout sur les ''créatures moldus'' et le reste de la bande sur les devinettes. Ils eurent tôt fait de terminer la chasse et d'avoir ramasser le plus de bonbons possible. Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi dans la grande salle a parler et a ce bourer de bonbons. Enfin presques tout le monde ce bourait de bonbons car 4 certianes personnes faisaient attention histoire de pas avoir mal au cœur pendant le show .

Vers 14hr00, le professeur Dumbledor réclama le silence pour parler.

- J'espère que tout vous plait jusqu'à maintenant! Depuis ce matin le cortège professoral a observer vos costumes et en sont venus a un verdict. Pour la remise des prix chaque professeur va venir a l'avant et nommer la catégorie et le gagnant! Alors pour débuté, Minerva?  
- Merci Albus! Donc avant tout je tiens a spécifier qu'une personne peur recevoir plus d'un prix car chaque professeur a été doter d'une catégorie et ne devait pas consulté un autre professeur. Et tout les gagnant doivent monter nous rejoindre.Donc je commence avec le prix du plus beau costume a Griffondor….Il va a Mlle Phoebie Rose pour son costume d'ange. Bravo Mlle rose! Professeur Chourave?  
- Merci professeur McGonnagal. Donc moi je remet le prix pour le plus beau a poursoufle! Angelina Carter pour son costume de Fée

Une petite fée blonde monta rejoindre Phoebie en souriant. Plusieurs autres prix furent remis. Tout le monde devint plus nerveux quand Dumbledor annonça les 5 prix restant.

- Il reste maintenant 5 prix. Ils ont été atribuer par vote secret par les élèves donc il n'y a pas de triche n'y d'arrengement entre les juges et les élèves. Donc pour commencer le prix du groupe le plus assortie. Le prix va a la cour du roi Louis XIII et a ses mousquetaires! Donc a Petter Petigrow, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Emilly Rosenberg, Lily Evans, Hermione Halliwel, Draco Halliwel, Harry Rose, Ronald McArty et Ginny McArty!

Une volé d'aplaudissement s'envola avec eux vers la scène aménagé a la place de la table habituel. Phoebie félicita ses amis et ils retrouvèrent le silence pour le prochain prix.

- Maintenant voici celui du plus beau costume masculin toutes maisons et années confondus. Il va au Terrible Fèbre, Draco Halliwel.

Draco fut aplaudit par tout le monde . Au début il fut surpris mais ce repris en ce disant qu'après tout il excellait dans les rôles de méchants!Dumbledor leva la main et continua.

- Le plus beau costume Féminin va, exéquo, a 5 magnifiques jeunes femmes. Lily Evans , Hermione Halliwel, Emilly Rosenberg, Phoebie Rose et Ginny McArty!

Les filles furent applauditent, sifler et félicité très fort. Dumbledor les félicita lui aussi et prit la parole une dernière fois.

- Le prix du plus beau costume de Poudlard va a….James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Harry Rose pour leurs costumes des Trois Mousquetaires!

Les 4 garçons s'autèrent de joie pendant au moins 10 minutes. Dumbledor anonça que les gagnant recevaient, en plus d'une citrouille en or en guise de trophée, une journée a Pré-au-Lard rien que pour eux toutes dépense payer jusqu'à concurrence d'un certain prix. Tous les gagnants furent applaudient un dernière fois et ensuite tous s'asirent pour souper. A 7hr00 tout les élèves furent mit a la porte de la grande salle pour que le groupe puisse s'instaler. Personne ne remarqua les 4 élèves qui restèrent dans la salle. Enfin les maraudeurs, les élus et les filles se rendirent compte de leur disparition une fois dans la salle commune mais n'en firent aucun cas et aucun lien.

A 21hr25, les élèves étaient tous en robes de soirées et tous amassés devant la scène avec pour compagnie l'attente insuportable du groupe. A 21hr30 le rideau ce leva sur la scène. A l'arrière il y avait un drum, un peu plus en avant et a la droite il y avait la basse et a gauche la guitare électrique ainsi qu'un clavier. En avant scène et au millieu ce trouvait le micro de la ou du chanteur ou chanteuse. Dumbledor s'avança jusqu'au micro pour présenté le groupe.

- Bonsoir a tous! Bon généralement je suis bon pour présenter les gens mais je ne sais pas si je vais faire une présentation a la grandeur de leur talent jusque la insoupsonner. Les musiciens que vous allez voir ce soire font partie de cette école depuis longtemps pour certain et depuis très peur pour d'autre. La musique est leur passion, ils excelles d'ailleur a la pratiquer. Leurs musiques vous révèlera des côtés inconnues de ces musiciens et musiciennes de grand talent. Veuillez appaudire le groupe The Mystery!

Les applaudissement incertains explosèrent en véritable délire lorsqu'ils virent entré sur scène Phoebie. Elle s'aprocha du micro et dit :

- Bonsoir! Et merci professeur pour cette super présentation. Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas je m'apelle Phoebie Emilly Rose et je partage mon temps entre le vocal et le drum. Mais passon a la présenta tion de mes amis. Voici celui avec qui je partage mon drum et mon micro, le seul, l'unique, le magnifique et malheureusement plus célibataire Remus Lupinnn!

Remus entra en saluant la salle. Ses cheveux blond étaient en bataille contrairement a leur habitudes. Il était vêtu d'un pentalon moulant en cuir noire, d'un débardeur blanc et par dessu une chemise a manche courte noir en soie ouverte. Il avait laisser ressortir son côté rebelle. James, Sirius,Harry, Ron, Lily, Emilly, Ginny et Peter avaient les yeux écarquiuller et la bouche grande ouverte de surprise. Phoebie enchaina dans les présentation.

- Maintenant je vais vous présenter le dieu de la basse. C'est un véritable dragon qui déverse sa flamme sous forme de note, applaudissez le sublime Draco Halliwel!

Draco avait revêtut le même pentalon que Remus mais il portait un débardeur noire et une chemise de soie verte dont il avait replier les manche en haut des coudes. Les bouches des maraudeurs, des élus et des filles s'ouvrirent d'une couche de plus. Phoebie, pour s'empêcher de rire, présenta la dernière membre.

- Voici la dernière mais non la moindre, la deuxième miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard, enfin voici plutot son côté rebelle,a la guitare électrique ainsi qu'au clavier, Hermione Halliwel!

Hermione avait relever ces cheveux en une simple queue de cheval. Elle portait un haut en cuire sans bretelle relier dans le dos par un lacet de cuire. Elle portait la jupe noire de l'uniforme de Poudlard, une ceinture a stodes et des bottes a talon haut qui remontait jusqu'aux genous. Elle était légèrement maquiller. Cette fois ce fut surtout les élus qui restèrent bouche bée. Et Draco avec eux. Il secoua la tête avant de se perdres dans ses pensées.

- Maintenant que vous savez qui nous sommes que le spectacle commence!  
- Hep!Hep!Hep! Une minute!  
- Rem! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Nous on a eu droit a des tonaires d'applaudissement et a une présentation super alors tu n'y échapera pas!  
- Huhum  
- Donc J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter la diablesse a la voix angélique. La meilleure Drumeuse de tout les temps , la magnifique et merveilleuse Phoebie Emilly Rose!

Phoebie eut elle aussi droit aux applaudissement et a un décrochement de machoir de la par de ses amis. Elle était vêtu comme Hermione sauf pour le haut. Celui de Phoebie s'atachait dans le coup offrant un décolté en V assez décolté.Elle remercia la foule et dit :

- Bon la c'est vraiment l'heure de commencer. Nous allons débuté avec la chanson _Pump It._

Une musique endiablé débuta. Les 4 membres du groupes ce lançèrent dans une chorégraphie hip hop assez impressionante. Après _Pump It_, ils enchainèrent avec _Kids_ un duo entre Phoebie et Remus. Vint ensuite _I'm not okay(I promise) _chanté par Remus, _Hung up_ par Phoebie,_Helena_ et _Dance Dance_ par Remus et suivit par _Anything but ordinary_ par Phoebie. Après la dernière chanson Phoebie s'adressa au publique.

- J'espère que sa vous plait!(applaudissement fort) La prochaine chanson est très spécial pour Rem et moi. C'est un souvenir de vacance, vacance ou j'ai réellement connu notre cher Remus. Pour ceux et celle qui ne le croyez pas capable d'être rebelle détrompez-vous car ,Fiona et Scotty peuvent en témoinier, Notre cher Remus est un vrai…rebelle boureau des cœur. Alors voici maintenant notre histoire vrai, Scotty Doesn't Know. Oh et je vous prévient les paroles pourait peut-être choquer certains spectateurs!

La musique électrisante et entrainente débuta. Mais au fure et a mesure que remus chantait la chanson et arborait un air séducteur , rieur et rebelle, la foule s'activait a chanter avec lui. Mais au pied de la scène James et Sirius était écrouler de rire devant la surprise de leur compagnions. Ils riait aussi pour cacher la leur. Voici les paroles :

_Scotty Doesn't Know _

_Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me  
Do it in my van every Sunday.  
She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go  
Still she's on her knees and Scotty doesn't know! _

Oh Scotty doesn't know!  
So Don't Tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know!  
Scotty doesn't know!  
So Don't Tell Scotty!

Fiona says she's out shopping,  
But she's under me and I'm not stopping...

Because Scotty doesn't know!  
Scotty doesn't know! (X3)  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know!

Don't tell Scotty!

I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.  
Fiona's got him on the phone,  
And she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three-way call and he knows nothing!

Scotty doesn't know!(X3)  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know!(X3)

We'll put on a show!  
Everyone will go!  
Scotty doesn't know!(x3)

The parkin lot  
Why not? It's so cool when you're on top!  
His front lawn in the snow  
Life is so hard because Scotty doesn't know!

We did it on his birthday...

Scotty doesn't know!(X4)

Scotty doesn't know!  
Scotty won't know!  
Scotty doesn't know!  
Scotty's gotta know!  
Gotta tell Scotty!  
Gotta tell him myself!  
Scotty doesn't know! (X10)

Chant Scotty doesn't know! (x7)  
Chant Scotty's gotta go!

Pour une des rares fois ou il le pouvait , Remus ce donnait a fond et montrait qui il était réellement. Un loup rebelle, beau et charmeur et qui n'a peur de rien. C'était vraiment super de le voir aussi heureux sur la scène. Après _Scotty doesn't know_, ils enchaînèrent avec _i'm not a girl, not yet a woman, When you're gone, I want you to want me, One step closer, kiss me_ et cloturèrent le show avec _Unholy Confession_.

Il était près de une heure du matin lorsque Phoebie, Remus, Hermione et Draco réussirent a gagné le dortoir des garçons pour faire dessendre l'adrénaline. Ils n'eurent que 5 minutes de répit avant qu'une tempête rentre dans la chambre. Ils écoutèrent, et surtout essayèrent de comprendre, leur amis pendant plus de 10 minutes. Fatiguer de ne rien comprendre Phoebie sifla et dit :

- Bon vous allez la fermer et parler un a la fois parce que la vraiment on y comprend rien du tout!  
- Bon je crois que je vais poser la question que brule nos lèvres…Qui sont Scotty et Fiona et c'est quoi s't'histoire?  
- Merci Harry. Bon rem, je commence et tu suis?  
- Okay  
- Bon vous vous souvenez que l'été dernier je suis aller en vacance au Etats-Unis avec Remus.nous nous y sommes bien sur fait quelques amis dont Scotty et sa copine Fiona.  
- Fiona est la copine de Scotty? Mais dans la chanson Rem dit qu'il l'a….  
- Sirius! Arrête de nous intérompre. Notre cher Remus est tombé dans les goûts de Fiona et vise-versa. Mais comme Fiona est une salope de première, elle ne c'est pas empêcher de cruser Remus alors qu'elle était encore avec Scotty.Et lui non plus ne s'en ai pas privé… Tout les amis de Scotty savaient pour Rem et Fiona mais Scotty ne se doutait de rien.  
- Un jour Scotty et ses amis sont venu nous demander a Phoebie et a moi de jouer a l'après-bal de leur promo. J'y ai chanter Scotty doesn't know.  
- C'était une folie furieuse! Tout le monde adorait la chanson et sa c'est très vite transformé en runing gag.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est arriver ensuite?  
- Bonne question Ron! J'ai laisser tombé Fiona le lendemain pour plusieurs raisons. c'était peut-être un canon mais elle était inintéressante, c'était une salope et une bitch de première et de toute façon je revenait en Angleterre le lendemain.  
- Laissez moi vous dire , mais vous aurez surment compris que Remus ce l'es jouer rebelle et heureusement pour moi et malheureusement pour vous moi j'ai connu une partie de notre loup-loup assez intéressante!  
- Fait chier! Remu la prochaine fois que tu refait un truc dans le genre amènes-nous avec toi!  
- Mais oui Sirius !

Ils continuèrent a discuter longtemps principalement sur le 'nouveau' Remus. Ils allèrent ce coucher vers 5hr30. Phoebie, fidèle a sa nouvelle habitude, descendit plutot continuer ses recherches a la bibliothèque.

* * *

Note de l'auteure : Bonjour! Je sais que sa ma prit du temps mais avec le cégep j'en avait pu lol! Enfin bon je sais que les chansons ne m'apartiennent pas (merde!) donc je vais mettre les titres et les personnes qui les interprètes.

_Pump It – Blakc eyed peas  
Kids- Kylie Minogue et Robbie Williams  
I'm not okay(I promise) – My Chemical Romance  
Hung up -- Madona  
Helena – My Chemical Romance_  
_Dance Dance – Fall out boy  
__Anything but ordinary – Avril Lavigne_  
_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman – Britney Spears  
When you're gone – Bryan Adams et Mel C.  
I want you to want me – Letters to Cleo  
One step closer – Linkin Park  
Kiss me – Sixpence none the ritcher(ou quelque chose dans le genre)  
Unholy Confession – Avenged Sevenfold  
Scotty Doesn't Know – Lustra, B.O Eurotrip_

Ces chansons sont toutes supers alors j'espère qu'elles vous plairons.

J'espère ne pas trop faire tarder la suite et merci encore a tout ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews!

A+ Tlm!  
Lily xxx


	10. Chapitre 10

**Pouvoirs**

Pendant la semaine qui suivit le bal d'Halloween, Phoebie, Remus, Draco et Hermione furent félicités mainte et mainte fois. Remus fut aussi beaucoup sollicité par les filles qui étaient en admiration devant lui. La semaine toucha a sa fin quand Phoebie leur donna rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis dans des fauteuilles confortables elle commença son exposé.

- Si je vous ai réunit ici c'est pour vous faire par des découvertes que j'ai faites sur les Élus. Comme vous savez je travaille la dessu depuis le début octobre et je suis enfin arrivé a des résultats concluant et sur.  
- Vraiment? C'est super! Alors dit nous, qu'as-tu découvert sur les supers Élus?  
- Ce que j'ai découvert, James, concerne principalement nous pouvoirs, ainsi que les liens qui existent entre nous. Comme vous avez pu le voir pendant l'attaque nous nous sommes diviser en trois équipes. Harry et moi, Ron et Ginny et Draco et Hermione. Ce n'est pas une coinsidence. Tout d'abord il y a les deux premiers élus, il est écrit qu'ils seront lier par le sortilège de mort au quel ils auront survercus ensemble. Ensuite les deux élus suivant sont le frère et la sœur de sang. On termine avec les ….  
- Les? Allez dit moi qu'est-ce qui me lit a Malfoy!  
- Essaie de ne pas vouloir me tuer!  
- Je promet rien! Mais oui c'est bon!  
- Les derniers élus sont surnomer les amants ennemis. Ils ce vout une haines sans borne. Mais cette haine les conduiras a l'amour. Leur relation restera explosive toute leur vies. Leurs chicanes seront d'une rare intencité de haine autant que leurs élant amoureux seront puissant et respireront l'amour.  
- Merde! Je veux pas être avec cet idiot!  
- Qui est-ce que tu traite d'idiot?  
- Toi mon vieux!  
- Fait attention a qui tu parle sang-de-bourbe!  
- Tu ne me fait pas peur mon cher Malfoy!  
- Bon bon bon! On ce calme les enfants! Pour l'instant on ce fou de ce qui va ce passé entre vous! Mais si vous préférer continuer a vous engeuler allez ailleurs car je crois que ce qui nous intéressent c'est nos nouveaux pouvoirs et non vos chicanes de couples!  
- Hey !  
- Bon merci de cette double réponse! Pas très concluant mais au moins j'ai votre attention! Bon en plus d'avoir des pouvoirs de groupes nous avons des pouvoirs particulier. Nous contrôlons chacun un des 6 Éléments. Chez les moldus ils n'en connaissent que 4 sois la terre, l'eau, le feu et l'air. Chez les sorciers nous rajoutons le bois et le métal. Harry tu es doté du pouvoir de l'eau et moi du feu. Ron tu es la terre et Ginny le bois. Hermione tu possèdes l'air et Draco tu a le métal. Ces pouvoirs consistent principalement a controler tout ce qui est fait de votre éléments et de la plus part des dérivations que nous connaissons. Exemple, Hermione comme tu es l'air tu peux controler le vent, créer des tempêtes, faire voler des choses, etc. Ron tu peux créer des tremblemants de terres, tu peux créer une prison de pierre et d'autre chose comme cela. Ginny tu peux faire faire ce que tu veux aux choses en bois, notament des baguettes sauf que la plupart son protéger contre ton pouvoir, Tu peux aussi fiare pousser des arbres et des racines et leur donner la mobilité que tu veux. Draco tu peux faire bouger tout ce qui est en métal, le métamorphoser ou lui donner la forme que tu veux ou même le détruire. Quant a Harry et moi, nous sommes la base, les deux éléments les plus importants donc nous sommes légèrement plus puissants que vous. Contrairement a vous nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir une source de notre élément sous la main ,nous pouver utiliser et générer notre éléments. Donc Harry aurait beau ce trouver dans un désert arride il pourait utiliser son pouvoir. Et moi je pourait être sous l'eau que le mien marcherait.

- Woua j'adore! Si j'ai bien suivit nos éléments ce relier a celui de notre partenaire.. Moi la terre qui engendre les arbres de Gin', l'eau et le feu qui sont deux parties d'un tout et l'air et le métal des éléments puissant et dévastateurs.  
- Exact Ron. Mais laissez-moi vous parler de nos pouvoir de groupes. Nous avons quelques sortilèges d'attaque très puissants comme celui du terrain de Quidditch. Mais comme nous sommes les émissaires du bien nous n'avons pas que des attaques. Nous avons tous un très grand pouvoir guérisseur. Je ne suis pas sur mais je crois que ce pouvoir de guérisons va jusqu'à agir sur des maux tel que le vampirismes ou la licanthropie…  
- Tu veux dire que…  
- Que nous pourions sans doutes te guérir Rem.  
- C'est…woa c'est incroyable!  
- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Nous ne pourons pas te guérir avant d'être rentré a notre époque. Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passer sinon le futur est chambouler. Ils t'on connue loup-garou et moi j'ai le gène en moi donc cela signifie que nous ne t'avons pas sogner ici. Je suis désolé Rem mais tu vas devoir attendre encore plusieurs années..  
- Oh! Ne t'en fait pas pour sa le simple fait qu'un jour je serais guérir mais fait oublier les années qu'ils me reste!  
- Tant mieux! Et ensuite voici le meilleur pour la fin. A nous 6 nous avons le pouvoir de ramener 4 personnes d'entres les morts….  
- C'est super et pour qui allez-vous l'utiliser?  
- Sirius espèce d'idiot! C'est toi, James, Lily et Emilly qu'on va ramener !  
- Oups! J'avais oublier que j'était mort moi!  
- Attend… Sa veux dire que je vais avoir mes parents?  
- Oui Harry. Tu as finis de passer tes été chez les Dursley.  
- C'est super!  
- Sa tu l'a dit! Notre cher Remus va pouvoir enfin vivre!  
- Pourquoi tu dis que je vais enfin vivre? Je te rappelle que je suis déjà vivant!  
- Désolé de te le rappeler mais dans le futur tu es seul, sans tes amis et ta famille. Tu es toujours loup-garou et tout va très mal pour toi…je n'apelle pas sa vivre mais seulement être.  
- Tu as raison!  
- Comme toujours! Enfin bon c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi a découvrir le reste était trop nébuleux et imprécis. Mais c'est déja un bon début! Le reste on va l'apprendre par nous même!  
- Ouai! Dit Phoebie j'ai une quesiton?  
- Laquel Draco?  
- C'est sur quoi d'autre que tu travaillais?  
- Je peux seulement vous dire que c'est mon adieu aux Serpentards!  
- Huhum…La au moins je suis heureux d'être a Griffondor!  
- Exact!  
- J'en ais une autre  
- Ouai?  
- C'est vrai que je suis prit avec Granger pour le reste de ma vie?  
- Oui et faites-vous a l'idée tout de suite!  
- Je vux pas passer ma vie avec cet idiot!  
- Mione!  
- Y'a pas de 'mione! Je veux juste pas!

Personne ne remarqua le petit sourir de Draco quand Phoebie confirma sa question. Mais personne ne vit non plus le sourir s'effacer pour laisser place a de la tristesse quand Hermione déclara férocement qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Et personne ne le remarqua lorsqu'il quitta sans bruit la salle. Enfin personne sauf un…..


	11. Chaptire 11

Confidence pour confidence

Personne n'avait remarquer que Draco était sortie. Enfin tous sauf Sirius. Celui-ci ce faufila a sa suite. Lorsque Sirius fut dans le coridor il remarqua que celui-ci était vide. Grace a la carte du marraudeur nouvellement terminer il repéra Draco au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Lorsqu'il fut derière Draco il lui parla :

- Le masque que tu porte a bien faillie craquer hein Draco?  
- Black fou moi la paix!  
- Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi agressif? Je veux simplement t'aider moi et simplement être ton ami. T'a pas a porté ton masque avec moi! De toute façon il est déjà percé…

Le silence retomba. Sirius attendit que les foudres du jeune homme tombe mais elles ne vinrent pas. A la place Draco parla avec une voix douce empreinte de tristesse.

- J'aurais jamais crus que quelqu'un, et surtout toi Sirius, percerait mon masque.  
- Mais pourquoi tu le porte?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'on m'a apris depuis que je suis enfant. Mon père ma aprit a cacher mes faiblesses derière la vanité,la supréiorité, le mérpis,la prétention et l'audace. Il m'a dresser a ne pas pleurer. A Chaque fois que je laissait couler ne serais-ce qu'une larme il me battait. Il ma forger pour être un mangemort parfait et le parfait héritier de la famille Malfoie. Finalement il ma dresser pour devenir comme lui, un espèce d'enfoiré avide de pouvoir. Il ma donc enseigner a porter un masquer et ma ensuite ordoner de le faire mien de ne jamais m'en départir. Mais ce masque c'est tout le contraire de qui je suis vraiment…Sauf peut-être mon caractère de feu comme Remus. La c'est mon vrai caractère…enfin en grande partie. J'ai un fort caractère et je m'emflamme facilement…surtout contre Potter, Weasley et Granger mais je suis pas insensible. J'ai un cœur et je suis capable d'aimer…J'aime ma mère autant que je déteste mon père mais vue comme il l'a transformé… elle ne doit même pas s'être rendu compte que j'était disparue…Ma vie est un enfer! Mais personne ne le sais! Tout le monde crois que je ne suis qu'un gosse de riche pouri gâter et heureux de l'être…mais c'est le contraire mais personne ne le voit! Et j'aime Hermione…Mais j'ai pas compris comment ta fait pour me perser! Même mon père ne la jamais fait!

- Je passe peut-être pour un mec prétentieux qui ne pense qu'a s'amuser mais je suis très sensible aux gens qui m'entour. Je peux facilement déceler qui ils sont réellement, comment ils ce sentent, etc. Il est très rare que James, Peter, Remus, Phoebie, Emilly ou Lily soyent capables de faire passer innaperçu a mes yeux leurs airs tourmenter comme il le font avec le reste du monde. Mais je ne m'investi pas dans leurs problèmes a moins d'y en avoir été inviter. Normalement j'aurait fait pareil avec toi mais ta douleur m'est trop insuportable. Et en temps que paria d'une famille de mangemort je sais ce que tu as connue lorsque tu étais jeune.

- Comment?

- J'ai connue la même chose que toi sauf que je me suis rebeller et j'ai enfin pu vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. Ici ce qui t'a permis de faire la paix avec Harry, Ron et Ginny c'est que tu as un peux effacer ce masque, tu a laisser voir un peu plus de toi-même. Je ne suis pas vraiment un expert en relations amoureuses, ne fait pas cette tête c'est vrai! Enfin en relation amoureuses sérieuses. Moi je suis spécialisé dans les conquêtes et les ones nights. Bref des relations, si on peux qualifier cela de relations, sans aucunes attachement d'aucun genre. Phoebie est la première vrai copine que j'ai et surment la dernière car je n'aimerai jamais que elle. Mais rien n'empêche que je suis convaincu,que sa sois écrit ou pas, qu'elle tombera amoureuse de toi. Sa ce vois dans ses yeux que tu es son genre d'homme et qu'elle en pince pour toi. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle essaie de toute ces forces de ne pas sucomber car elle ne connait que ton masque de froideur et elle a peur . Peur que tu ne sois pas celui qu'elle attend . Elle a tout simplement peur d'être regetée. Elle a peur c'est tout. Il va falloir que tu laisse tombé ton masque devant elle.

- Tu as probablement raison Sirius…  
- C'est sur j'ai toujours raison!  
- Black! Je crois que je suis d'accord avec tout le monde…T'es qu'un prétencieux!  
- Hey je préfèrerait que tu évite le Black. Je déteste ce nom a la con! C'est comme si je t'apellais Malfoie…  
- Désolé Sirius! Donc a l'avenir je vais t'apeller Sirius mais toi ne m'apelle plus Malfoie on je continue avec Black!  
- Marcher conclu!  
- Au fait…ami?  
- Ami! Bien sur! En parlant d'ami…on devrait y aller avant que tout les autres veulent notre mort ! Et connaissant Phoebie sa va être douloureux….  
- Je te crois ! Vas-y je te suis!

Draco descendit de la tour mieux que lorsqu'il y était monté. Sirius était le premier vrai ami qu'il ce fesait. Bien sur Draco savait qu'avec Harry et Ron c'était en bonne voie et il s'en réjouissait mais avec Sirius c'était différent. Draco souria a Sirius qui le regardait d'un air qui dit '' grouille ton cul j'ai pas envie de mourir ce soir!''. Ils parvinrent a la tour de Griffondor mais heureusement pour eux tout le monde dormais donc ils purent retrouver leur lits sans risquer leurs vies. Draco s'endormis sur les paroles de Sirius qui ce promenait dans sa tête. La dernière chose a laquel il pença fut '' pourvue qu'il ait raison!''. Sirius, lui, s'endormie heureux de d'avoir percer a jour Draco et de c'être fait accepter par lui.

* * *

Ouf! Ce maudit chapitre a été toute une affaire a poster! le site m'empêchait de le loader sur le site! Arg j'ai fahi tuer lol! bon a par sa j'espère que sa va vous plaire...moi je l'aime vraiment...enfin bon je suis beauocup plus satisfaite de celui la que des deux derniers lol! Bon j'espère qu'il vous a plus...la suite viens bientot!

A +  
Lily xxxx


	12. Chaptire 12

Préapration et discutions

La bonne humeur qu'avait amener Draco et Sirius avec leur amitié s'était vite éteinte car il ne reste maintenant que 5 jours avant l'heure fatidique du départ de nos 6 élus. Phoebie était plus agité que jamais. Le matin du 5e jour phoebie passa près de Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Harry, Ron et Draco sans leur adresser la parole. Draco l'arrêta et lui demanda :

- Mais ou coures-tu ainsi?  
- Phase 1 de mon adieu au serpentard!  
- Okay a plus!

Elle le salua et filla derière le portait de la grosse dame pendant que Draco répètait ces mots aux autres. Elle ce dirigea vers les cachots, emprunta un passage secret et déboucha dans la salle commune de serpentard, totalement vide, comme prévu. Elle filla vers les dortoirs de 7e années garçons et filles. Elle jeta quelques sorts et sortie en direction des dortoirs de 6e. Elle fit les mêmes sorts aves tout les dortoirs filles et garçons de la 1ère a la 7e. Elle activa ensuite le sort de minuterie qui ferait en sorte que les sorts jeter sur les dortoirs ce déclancherait a une heure et a une date précise. Elle souria ,fière d'elle et quitta par le même passage qu'elle avait prit pour entré. Elle alla retrouver ses amis devant le cachot du cour de potion.

Le cour de potion passé ,avec peine certe, mais passé quand même , Phoebie filla vers les cuisines pour la phase 2. Elle repéra Nany, l'elfe de maison qui lui vouais casiment un culte(un peu comme Dobby et Harry). Elle demanda a l'elfe quels étaient les plats destinés aux Serpentard. Quand Nany lui eu indiquer elle attendit que l'elfe ce sois retournée et jeta un sort sur l'ensemble des plats qui étaient réservés aux serpents ainsi que le sort de minuterie. Elle remercia Nany qui lui offrit un pomme pour tenir jusqu'au repas. Phoebie remercia l'elfe encore une fois avant de s'éclipsé.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses amis en métamorphose, ceux-ci la surprirent a lancer un regard et un sourir made in Malfoy aux serpentard. Draco soupira d'aise d'être a Griffondor car comme les autres ils soupsonnait que ''L'adieu'' allait être terrible. Aucuns des maraudeurs, des élus ou des deux filles ne lui posèrent de question certain de ce faire rembarré une autre fois.

Phoebie les quitta aux portes de la grande salle. Elle ne ce présenta pas du repas pas plus qu'au cour de botanique et de soins aux créatures magiques. Elle réaparu en fin d'après-midi pour le cour de Défence contre les forces du mal. Les feuilles dans ses cheveux plus ou moins emêlées, les taches de boues sur ses souliers et sur le bas de sa robe de sorcière indiquait qu'elle c'était aventurer en forêt. Elle s'empêcha de tout faire disparêtre avant d'écouté attentivement le prof.

Phoebhie fut la première a quitter le cour. Au tournant d'un couloir, alors qu'elle ce rendait vers la réserve personelle du professeur Stradius, elle tomba sur la bande a Malfoy. Enfait tombé était le mot juste car elle avait foncé tête baisser sur Severus Rogue et ils ce trouvaient a présent par terre. Lorsqu'Ils ce relevèrent Lucius lui parla.

- Je savais les Griffondors stupides mais je croyait qu'il n'y aviat que les poursouffle qui était aussi maladroit! Apparement voici un défaut de plus sur la liste des Griffondors!  
- Ah Bonjours Lucius! Comment va-tu?  
- Sa irait beaucoup mieux si tu n'était pas devant moi!  
- Oh tu me déçois mon cher Lucius! Mais ton souhait va être réalisé je m'en vais dans 4 jours et je ne reviendrai sans doute jamais!  
- Enfin débarasser d'une des salopes de Griffondor!  
- En fait veux tu savoir ce qu'elle te dit la salope?  
- Comme si sa serait intéressant!  
- Bah oui! Les salopes, les vrais, elles ne sont pas a Griffondor! Je ne sias pas si tu écoute les rumeurs mais les salopes de Poudlard son a Serpentard!  
- Tu ne raconte que des inepties! Je croyais que les Griffondor était parfait! Salir les réputation c'est notre boulot!  
- Oui mais chose que tu ignore c'est que j'aurai du allé a Serpentard! Mais de toute façon si tu ne me crois pas va parler a tes sœurs….  
- Quoi mes sœur? Qu'est-ce que tu leur veux?  
- Ce sont elles les salopes de Poudlard. Elles ont salient le nom de Malfoy et l'on trainer dans la boue en ce tappant la plupart des enfants de moldu, garçons ou filles…..  
- TU MENT! JE T'INTERDIT DE DIRE CELA!  
- Ne te fache pas après moi mon cher Lucius! Je ne fait que dire ce que tes cerbères ont peur de te dire…Sélène et Erzebeth Malfoy sont vraiment de vilaines petites salopes! Je peux même rajouter que…  
- Si tu tien a ta vie, Rose, ne rajoute rien!  
- Depuis quand tu te sousis de ma vie Rogue? Enfin sa n'a pas d'importance je n'y tien pas tant que sa! Je tien beaucoup plus a faire exploser le Prince des Serpentards!  
- Comme tu veux je t'aurai avertis!  
- Merci quand même! Bon avant qu'il m'intérompe j'allais te dire, Lucius, que tes sœurs se sont tapper la pluspart des Griffondors, des Serdaigles et même des Poursouffles mais elles n'ont toucher a aucun Serpentard! Comme c'est dégradant pour une famille de mangemort comme la tienne!  
- JE VAIS TE TUER!  
- Mais oui c'est sa ! Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai autre chose a faire moi! A plus mon cher prince! Garde ta rage pour le champ de bataille!

Et Sans crier gare, sans ce préocuper du fait que Lucius s'aprettait a tombé au rang de brute moldu et de lui sauter dessu a main nue pour l'étrangler ou qu'il pourait simplement lui tirer dans le dos, elle ce retourna et s'en alla vers la tour de Griffondor traversant au passage l'atroupement d'élèves qui la regardait passé en silence les yeux grand ouvert. Il faut dire qu'elle était une des seules élèves a ne pas craindre Lucius Malfoy et elle était aussi une des seules qui n'était pas dans son cercle intime et qui l'apellait quand même par son prénom. Et cet échange avait été le plus étrange d'entre tous. Elle s'était adresser a Lucius comme elle s'adressait a James, Remus ou Sirius. Elle avait parler sur le ton de la farce et avait souris tout le long comme si elle s'amusait. En fait c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle c'était amusé comme une petite folle a faire découvrir a Lucius que ses deux sœurs adorées étaient des petites garces. Mais une chose aviat surpris les maraudeurs, Les filles et les élus. Rogue et elle avait été aimable l'un enver l'autre. A leurs habitudes ils montraient ouvertement lerus haines et ne ce parlait jamais civilement tout comme le reste des maraudeurs et du gang a Malfoy.

Les maraudeurs, les filles et les élus trouvèrent Phoebie dans la salle commune écrouler de rire sur un des divans. Sirius vint s'asseoir a côté d'elle et lui dit :

- Alors la je suis fier de toi! Sa c'était un coup de maître!  
- Sa faisait parti de mon adieu aux serpents! Faire éclater Lucius une dernière fois! Tu sais comment j'adore sa!  
- Oh oui! Mais il ignorait vraiment que Sélène et Erzebeth était les pires garces de l'école?  
- Oh oui! Ces petits cerbères on tout fait pour qu'Il ne le sache pas! En fait c'est les filles qui fesait pression sur le reste des serpents en disant que leurs couroux serait montrueux s'ils ne le faisait pas!Crois-moi, je connais assez bien Sélène et Erzebeth pour dire qu'elles sont aussi sinon plus dangereuses que Artlan, Lucius et Draco ensembles. Ces filles sont diaboliques!  
- Comment tu fait pour les connaitres autants?  
- C'est simple James, Elles m'ont beaucoup aidées dans mon aprentissage d'animagus, pour les devoirs de potions et pour ma magie sans baguette. En échange je les couvraient aux près de Lucius en lui détournant l'attention, je les aidaient en méta et en DCFM et je leur donnait accès a certains Griffondors.  
- Tu est copine avec des Malfoy?  
- Toi aussi je te rappelle!  
- Hein?  
- Draco!  
- Ah! Mais les sœurs de Lucius!  
- Elles sont supers! De toute façon elles savent que je vient du futur!  
- QUOI?  
- Hey ho je vous ai pas demander de me crier dans les oreilles tous en même temps!  
- Mais comment?  
- C'est de votre faute, Harry. Elles ont un don, elles voyent a travers tous les sortilèges de camouflages et d'apparence. Dumbledor vous a donner celle la pour essayer de contrer leur don car c'est la potion d'apparence la plus puissante qui existe mais sa n'a pas fonctionner. Elles vous voyaient tell que vous êtes vraiments alors que les autre vous vois comme nous vous voyont. Elles ont aisément compris d'ou venait, et surtout de qui venait Draco.  
- Je savais même pas que mon père avait des sœurs! Je ne les ais jamais rencontré!  
- A ce que j'ai su, Lucius va s'empresser de les dénoncer a Artlan, ton grand-père, et elle seront reniers. Je crois qu'a notre époques elles ce nomment Sélène et Erzebeth Lanchester. ET je crois qu'elles travailles pour l'ordre du Phénix.  
- Des Malfoy pour l'ordre? Surpenant!  
- Oh! Pas tant que sa quand on les connaît! Elles ne font rien comme tout le monde et surtotu rien comme un Malfoy. Elles sont copines avec des Griffondors et des Serdaigles, elles sont un peu trop nymphomane sur les bords, elles ne veulent surtout pas se soumettre a Voldy et ne craigne et ne répugne aucunement les loup-garous!  
- Comment tu sais ce qu'elles ressentent envers des loups-garous?  
- Rem…je suis ta fille…Fait le lien  
- Tu…tu te transforme?  
- Oui mais pas comme toi. Moi je ne suis qu'à demi loup-garou car le gène ma été transmit par ta génétique lorsque j'ai été consu. Et le gène c'est mêlé a des gènes humain normal. En fait je me transforme tout les soires pendants un mois et ce un mois par année. Le reste du temps je possède les mêmes sens que toi mais ils ce décuple encore plus les jours aprochant une pleine lune. Parfois, a certianes pleines lunes, mes dents ce transformes en canines ou mes oreilles s'allonges ou encores mes ongles ce transforme en griffes mais sans plus. C'est beaucoup plus acomodant qu'être un loup a temps plein.  
- Mais comment as-tu fait pour nous le cacher a tous?  
- Depuis que je suis jeune , Elizabeth et Frank on toujours fait croire a tout le monde, y compris a vous tous, que je soufraits de la version srocière de la maladie du vampire. En fiat d'une déviation unique de cette maladie.  
- C'est quoi exactement comment maladie?  
- En fait, Draco, la maladie du vampire chez les moldus provoque chez une personne une alergie au soleil, une peau donc très pâle. Ils mangent aussi leurs viande presque saigante et ont souvant les canines plus longue et plus pointus que la normal. En fait c'est de cette étrange maladie que vient le mythe des vampires chez les moldus. La version sorcière concerne plustot les loup-garous. La personne qui en souffre a souvent des oreiles plus pointus, des canines, une pilosité plus élevé, des sens plus égiser et ils viennents très agité a la pleine lune. On dit aussi que ceux qui en souffre son facilement repérable par les vrais loups et qu'ils ce transformeront en loup au simple contact de leur peau contre celle du loup-garou.  
- Pas super comme maladie!  
- Ouai ta raison gin'! Enfin bon les Potter on fait croire que je souffrait de cette maladie mais que les symtômes ce présentais tout les soire d'un mois et ce une fois par année. Comme les cas de cette maladie sont très rare et jamais pareil l'explication était plosible. Je passait donc toutes les nuits du mois en questions dans la cabane hurlante jusqu'à mon entré a Poudlard car la cabane est devenue ton lieu a toi Remus. Moi on m'enfermait dans un grand cachot dans les fins fons de Poudlard ou on ne peux y acéder que par deux passages, le passage dérobé du bureau de Dumbledor et celui de la salle du cour de potion.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tes parents disait aux curieux?  
- Il disait que je devait suivre un traitement spécial ces nuits la et que j'était dans un institut spécialiser et secret.  
- Mais que viennent faire mes tantes dans le décore?  
- Elles m'ont surprise une nuit. Alors qu'elles étaient en retenue avec le professeur Stradius elles avaient réussi a s'éclipser pendant que lui était a l'autre bout du château pour plus d'une heure. Elles avaient trouver le passage et voulaient voir ou il menait. Elles ont découvert un loup en cage. Sélène qui a pour forme animagu le loup c'est transformé et on a pu discuté . Elles ont promis de ne jamais rien dire et de me soutenir.  
-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit? Tu savais très bien qu'on acceptait l'état de Lunard alors pourquoi pas le tien?  
- Vous auriez fait le lien entre lui et moi… Les yeux couleurs ambres, les cheveux blond-roux, la licanthropie. C'était beaucoup trop risquer selon Dumbledor. J'était encore trop naïve a l'époque.  
- C'est domage on aurait pu bien s'amusé a deux loup!  
- Je sais rem! C'est aussi fort dommage que la pleine lune tombe la semaine prochaine…  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce qu'elle coinside avec le début de mon ¨mois¨. Disons que le Remus adulte a bien calculé son coup. Il nous fait revenir deux jour avant la pleine lune et avant mon ¨mois¨. Ici je vias m'en sauver mais la bas j'espère qu'elle n'est pas déjà passé et qu'on arrivera pas en pleine nuit…  
- Sinon garre a vous! Une louve va être en liberté!  
- Exact Rem!  
- Oui mais il faut dire que c'est plus un coup de chance parce que le professeur Lupin ne sais pas que tu es l'élus! Et je me demande d'ailleur comment il n'est pas au courant puisque nous sommes dans son passé!  
- La réponse est fort simple Ginny! Dès que nous avons eu des nouvelles de Rem et de ce que vous fesiez ici je suis aller voir Dumbledor pour le mettre au courant et je lui ait demander d'effacer de la mémoire des maraudeurs, de Lily et Emilly le fait que nous soyons les élus.  
- Mais pourquoi? Tu n'a pas le droit de nous faire retirer des souvenirs sans qu'on le veuille!  
- Je suis désolé Sirius mais j'avais trop peur que se souvenir ne vienne intervenir dans les moments crusials de vos vies. ET quand j'ai parler a Dumbledor il m'a avouer que ce simple fait pourait avoir des concéquences sur la nuit ou Voldermort attaquera les Potter. Ce simple souvenir pourrait faire en sorte que l'Avada Kedavra touche réellement Harry et qu'il meure. Pensez a ce que cela emmènerait comme conséquences.  
- C'est vrai…Est-ce que tu lui a demander d'effacer autre chose?  
- Oui…  
- Quoi dit-moi?  
- Je…J'ai demander d'effacer de vos mémoires les révélations que nous vous avons faites sur votre futur et aussi…J'ai demander a ce qu'Il efface de la mémoire de Lily, Emilly et Remus qui j'était vraiment.  
- Pourquoi eux et pas moi et Sirius?  
- C'est parce que nous croyons, Dumbledor et moi, que le sort n'aurait aucun effet sur vous. Les sentiments qui me lient a toi et ceux qui me lient a Sirius sont beaucoup trop fort et votre subconcient ferait tout pour protéger le moindre souvenir venant de moi. ET cela pourait être trop dangereux si sela ce produit contre le sort. Vous pouriez devenir amnésique ou pire, totalement légume…Mais Dumbledor va vous jeter un sort qui vous empêchera d'en parler au autres. Vous pourrez juste en discuter entre vous deux et si la conversation est surprise elle semblera être toute autre pour l'intru. Les sorts durerons jusqu'à ce que je les lèves. ET de totue façon je ne suportait pas de savoir que vous oublieriez qui j'était vraiment.  
- C'est dommage de devoir oublier!  
- Oui je sais mais vous n'oublirer rien du passage d'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Draco. Seulement la véritable raison. Dumbledor va en implenter une autre dans vos têtes.  
- Laquelle?  
- Que vous vous êtes retrouvés ici par une erreur pendant le cour de potion.  
- Ah d'accord!  
- Bon c'est pas totu sa mais il est quel heure?  
- 17hr30 pourquoi?

Deux choses, premièrement c'est l'heure d'allé manger et deuxièmement j'ai d'autres trucs a faires pour mon adieu! Alors je vous retrouve plustard…et si c'est possible chiper moi quelque chose a bouffer parce que je ne crois pas avoir le temps de venir manger.

- D'accord on s'en occupe! A plus Phoebie!  
- Salut Sir'! Salut tout le monde!

Et encore une fois elle quitta vers le dortoir des Serpentards. En s'y rendant elle s'arrêta pour prendre quelques potions dont elle connaissait les effets dans la réserve de Stradius. Comme c'était l'heure du repas, la salle commune et les dortoirs étaient vides. Elle passa dans toutes les salles de bains. Elle laissa aussi un petit mot sous l'oreiller de Sélène. Le parchemin était bien sur envhanté de sorte que seulement elle et Erzebeth puisse le lire. Ensuite elle s'en alla faire un devoir a la bibliothèque.

Plustard, Sélène et Erzebeth entrèrent dans le dortoir. Sélène prit le parchemin et le lit a voix haute pour sa sœur.

_Salut les filles! _

_Je tiens d'abord a m'excuser de vous avoir balancer a Lucius! Mais l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas en profiter une dernière fois. Oui, je vous le confirme, je vais quitter définitivement Poudlard et cette époque et ce a la fin de la semaine._

_Je vous écrit non seulement pour m'excuser, encore une fois, mais aussi pour vous prévenir que je prépare la plus grande blague jamais vue a poudlard en guise de cadeau d'adieu aux serpentards. Et je vous préviens aussi car je ne voudrais pas que vous m'en vouliez pour sa mais je ne peux pas vous éparnier. Je ne voudrais pas attirer sur vous les regard plus que nécessaire en mettant en évidence le lien qui nous unis. Mais je peux quand même vous dire de ne pas manger ou encore de ne pas prendre de douche jeudi ! Hahaha! Comme sa vous ne vous prendrez pas toute la blague! Mais, vous connaissant, je suis sur qu'elle va vous plaire!_

_S'il vous plait ne m'oubliez pas, mes amies,car je ne vous oublirais jamais. Dès que je suis de retour a mon époque je fait en sorte de vous retrouver histoire de faire connaître a Draco des membres biens de sa famille et aussi bien sur pour le plaisir de vous voir! Vous me manquez déjà les filles et ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous pour les blagues, la méta, la DCFM, la potion, mes transfos, mon animagus et ma magie sans baguette! Je suis aussi très fière d'avoir pu être amie avec des esprits aussi diaboliques et maciavélique que les votres mais aussi avec des filles extrats qui sont toutes le contraire de leur ¨cher¨ frère! Essayez de veiller pour moi sur mes petits maraudeurs histoire que tout ce termine en beauté pour eux! _

_Je souhaite que la nouvelle vie qui s'offre a vous loin des Malfoy sois heureuse(tant que c'est possible dans ce monde de guerre) et que vous puissiez aovir tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Je vous souhaite aussi de vous trouvez des hommes biens et de vous mariez et d'avoir des enfants!Oh et comme nouveau nom prenz donc Lanchester! J'vous retrouverai plus facilement comme sa! Et attendez quelques années et joignez vous a Dumbledor et ason ordre du phénix pour vous battre contre Voldermort!_

_Faites bien attention a vous je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive malheure! Je vous quitte maintenant et d'ici a ce qu'on ce retrouve faites gaffes!_

_A un de ces jours!  
V__otre amie  
__Phoebie Emilly Lupin Rosenberg!_

Les deux jeunes femmes sourièrent après avoir lut la lettre et pensèrent a leur amie. Elles était loin de lui en vouloitr de les avoir balancer. Elles était fières et surtout bien contente de la petite altercation entre Phoebie et Lucius. Elles mirent la lettre en sécurité et retournèrent a leurs occupations.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:** Héhé me revoila! Je sais sa été long mais j'avais plus d'inspiration pour ce chapitre alors je me suis consacrer a mon One shot. Maitnenant qu'il est terminer j'ai pu termienr ce chapitre!la suite viendra surment très vite! Alors Review pleaze!  
A+ Tlm  
Lily xxx 


	13. Chpaitre 13

«Adieu mes petits serpents»

La dernière journée des élus en 77 venait de s'enclencher et l'adieu de Phoebie ne tardera pas non plus. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs déjà réveillée, malgré l'heure peu avancée de la journée(il n'était que 6hr00), et tentait tant bien que mal de rester calme dans la salle commune en attendant que les autres se réveillent.

Vers 7hr00, sa patience fut récompensée car Lily, Emilly, Hermione et Ginny pointaient le bout du nez hors du dortoir des filles rapidement suivies par les garçons. Voyant sa sœur déjà debout et bien réveiller, James lui demanda :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout?  
- Oh mais mon cher James, te souviens-tu de quel jour nous sommes?  
- Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie? C'est votre dernière journée!  
- Oui bon c'est un fait peu négligeable mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler! Nous sommes le jour J, le jour de mon Adieu a mes petits serpents!  
- AH oui! C'est vrai j'avais oublié! Alors, est-ce prometteur comme blague?  
- Prometteur? Tu rigole j'entre dans les légendes avec sa! Et le plus drôle c'est que sa va s'étendre sur toute la journée et même sur une partie de demain!  
- Pour vrai?  
- Je te le jure Sirius! J'ai jeté des sorts sur leurs douches et leurs effets de douches et de coiffures…. S'ils ne prennent pas de douche aujourd'hui ils en prendront forcément une un jour….  
-Tu es diabolique ma belle!  
- Merci bien Sirius mais faut pas oublier que j'ai appris avec les grands maîtres! Bon allez, on va manger!  
- On te suit!

Phoebie et les autres descendirent donc jusqu'à la grande salle. Mais n'étaient-ils même pas encore arrivés que des rires et des bruits plus hauts que la normal leur provenait de la grande salle. La raison, bien évidente pour nos amis, venait bien sur des Serpentards.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle Lily, Emilly, Hermione, Ginny, James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron et Draco restèrent bouche bée devant la vue qui s'offrait à eu. Toutes les filles, de la première a la dernière, étaient vêtues de vêtements venant tout droits des années antérieures chez les moldus. Le style variait selon l'année d'étude. Les premières portaient des vêtements des années 20, les deuxièmes des années 30, les troisièmes des années 40, les quatrièmes des années 50, les cinquièmes des années 60, les sixièmes des années 70 et les septièmes arboraient le look année 80. Tous leurs vêtements habituels avaient été transformés et un sort empêchait la transformation d'être levée. Pour ce qui est des garçons eux aussi avaient eu droit a la transfo de vêtement. Sauf que pour eux les look datais plus… Eux aussi avaient hérité de style moldus mais d'années et d'époques plus reculé. De la première année a la septième, en ordre, ils avaient le look du 11e siècle, 12e, 13e,14e,15e,16e et 17e siècle avec les perruques et tout le tralala. Inutile de précisé qu'ils se sentaient tous bien ridicule.

Ceux et celles qui avaient prit une douche ou s'étaient coiffer ce matin la (donc la totalité des filles et la plupart des gars), avaient les cheveux teint en rose bonbon, rouge cerise, bleu ciel, blanc neige, jaune banane, vert pelouse ou encore orange citrouille. Ils arboraient tous aussi des coiffures allant avec l'époque avec laquelle ils étaient vêtus. Imaginez donc le roi Louis XIV avec des cheveux bleus ou Elvis Presley avec des cheveux rouges…. Tous les élèves présents dans la grande salle qui n'appartenait pas à Serpentard riaient et ce moquaient des serpents. Même les professeurs se moquaient plus ou moins discrètement de leurs élèves tandis que Dumbledore riait bien ouvertement comme il le faisait toujours devant une farce maraudienne.

Le déjeuné ce déroula donc dans un brouhaha pas possible. Vers 8hr00 les jeunes durent laisser leur conversation pour ce diriger vers leurs cours. Phoebie et les autres avaient Potion avec Stradius et les 7e de Serpentard. Une fois n'est pas coutume tous les Griffondors étaient déjà assis et tournés vers la porte lorsque les Serpentards arrivèrent. C'est donc avec toute la honte possible que la cour de Louis XIV entra et alla s'asseoir. James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron et Draco furent sans doute les plus bruyants lorsqu'ils aperçurent Lucius. Grâce aux bons soins de Phoebie ce derniers avait hériter d'un costume de valet de chambre assez ridicule contrairement au autres qui était tous habiller comme des gens de la cour. Les élèves firent cependant silence lorsque Stradius le leur intima.

Le cours de Potion fut un vrai massacre pour les Griffondors. Rien ne changera jamais les professeurs de Potions préférerons toujours les Serpentard et Stradius ne faisant pas exception il mena une véritable guerre aux Griffondors car le professeur était sur que l'auteur des évènement était à Griffondor. Malgré tout les Lions quittèrent le cours avec le sourire encore amusés par les Serpentard.

Pendant le chemin qui menait les maraudeurs, les filles et les élus jusqu'au cour de Métamorphose plusieurs personnes félicitèrent Phoebie. Au moment ou ils allaient entrer en cours deux jeunes femmes normalement blondes mais ayant les cheveux roses pour l'instant et aux yeux aciers ce planta devant eux. Phoebie éclata de rire lorsqu'elle eu reconnu ses deux amies. Celles-ci laissèrent échappé un petit rire et lui dirent :

- Rose t'es notre idole! Ta blague a frappé fort ce matin!  
- Oui tu aurais adoré la pagaille dans la salle commune et les dortoir de Serpentard!  
- C'était vraiment marrant! Tu aurais rie pendant des heures en voyant la face que tirait Lucius !  
- Merci les filles! Mais dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes allées prendre une douche ce matin! Je vous avais prévenue!  
- N'a pas pu s'empêcher! Voulais voir l'effet !  
- Sélène ma chère vous êtes incorrigibles!  
- Nous savons mais merci quand même! Mais au fait Phoebie, où est ton sens des convenances? Tu ne nous as pas encore présenté ces charment jeunes hommes et ces charmantes jeunes femmes!  
- Oh tu as raison Erzebeth!  
- J'ai toujours raison tu sais!  
- Si tu as toujours raison alors Lucius est un ange!  
- Bon okay il m'arrive de me tromper des fois… bon tu fais les présentations.  
- Bien sur alors les filles voici Hermione, Ginny, son frère Ron, Harry et…Draco. Vous 5 je vous présente les incroyables sœurs Malfoy, Sélène et Erzebeth.  
- Enchanté de vous connaître et surtout toi, Draco. Je me doute que tu n'as pas dut nous rencontrer dans ton enfance puisque ton père est un crétin mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous ne penserons pas a toi!  
- Sélène raison! Bon c'est pas tout mais on a cours! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous réserve pour le dîné Phoebie!  
- Vous allez voir sa va vous plaire! A plus tard les filles!  
- Salut!

Les sœurs Malfoy quittèrent le petit groupe et tous entrèrent en classe. Le cours de McGonnagal ce déroula passablement mieux que celui de Stradius. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de classe Phoebie sautait partout exciter comme une puce. La phase deux attaquerai pendant le repas!

A midi tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle et attendaient le repas. Lorsque la grande horloge de l'école sonna ses habituels coups de midi les plats apparurent sur la table et les élèves se servirent. Mais rien ne se passa. A la table de Serpentard tout était normal, autant que faire ce peu avec leurs costumes, aucun évènement hors de l'ordinaire ne se déroula. Les élèves des autres maisons étaient déçus et les Serpentard soulagés. Phoebie elle souriait simplement. Lorsque les plats principaux disparurent pour laisser place aux desserts des miaulements, des jappements et des gazouillis se firent entendre dans la salle. Toutes les maisons, sauf Serpentard, firent silence. Provenant de la table vert et argent,ces bruit ce faisaient de plus en plus paniquer. Aucune parole humaine n'était audible seulement les bruits d'animaux. Une fois encore les maraudeurs, les élus et les filles restèrent bouche bée devant le génie de Phoebie. Soudain des applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle. Tout le monde savait qui étaient l'auteure de ces blagues et par ces applaudissement ils la félicitaient. Même Dumbledor et certains professeurs applaudirent avec les élèves. Bien sur, Phoebie ne fit aucun geste pouvant prouver que ces applaudissements lui était destinée mais intérieurement elle les savourait.

Les cours de l'après-midi furent difficiles pour les serpents puisqu'ils n'étaient plus doués de parole. Pour Griffondor, Serdaigle et Poursouffle la journée fut une grande réussite puisqu'ils prenaient, tous à leur façon, un peu leur revanche sur les Serpentards. La plupart des verts et argents sautèrent le souper pour s'enfermer dans leur salle commune et leur dortoir. Seulement, ils en sortirent bien assez vite.

Phoebie avait emmener les maraudeurs, les élus et les filles près de l'entré de la salle commune de Serpentard. À peine furent-ils arrivés que des filles et des garçons de tous âges sortaient en courant et gesticulant. Les sœurs Malfoy firent enfin apparition dans le cadre de la porte et firent signe aux Griffondor d'entré. Dans la pagaille générale personne ne les remarquerait.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée les maraudeurs, les élus et les filles restèrent bouche bée. La salle commune de Serpentard avait été transformée en véritable forêt enchantée. Des arbres, des étant, de l'herbe et de la mousse ainsi que de fleurs avaient poussé. Des Elfes blancs, des elfes noires, des dryades, des licornes, des gnomes, des nains des fées, des phénix, des lutins, des farfadets et biens d'autres créatures magiques de la forêt interdite avaient trouvé refuge dans la salle commune et l'avait transformé à leur goût. L'endroit qui était habituellement froid, impersonnel et dépourvut de tout sentiment respirait la nature, la beauté, le calme et la lumière.

Sélène et Erzebeth firent monter les Griffondor dans les dortoirs des garçons et des filles par la suite. Ils avaient été transformés en chambres d'enfants. Ceux des garçons étaient munit de lit en forme de vifs d'or et de château. La tapisserie était habitée par des ours dansant et plein de jouet et de choses multiples pour enfant était dans les chambres. Les dortoirs des filles étaient, eux, digne des plus belles chambres de princesses. La couleur dominante était le rose et tous les meubles, les couvertures, les objets et autres étaient de cette couleur mais dans différentes variantes. Des poupées et des ours en peluche traînaient sur tous les lits à baldaquin roses. Les rideaux des lits étaient d'ailleurs fait de satin rose.

Phoebie, morte de rire, entraîna les griffondor et les sœurs Malfoy a l'extérieur. Elle leva le sort de voix sur Sélène et Erzebeth et attendis leur verdictes a tous.

- Tu es mon idole! Tu t'es surpassé Phoebie c'est pas croyable!  
- Merci Sélène!  
- Comment as-tu fait pour convaincre toutes ces créatures magiques?  
- C'est simple comme tout Erzebeth! Ils détestent comme nous les serpentard alors juste l'idée de foutre la pagaille chez eux leur a fait grand plaisir!  
- Ah okay!  
- Et vous vous ne dites rien?  
- Nous? Qu'est-ce que je peu dire sinon que nous ne sommes que d'humble amateur devant le brios dont tu a fait preuve? C'est vraiment un coup de génie que tu as fait la, petite sœur!  
- Merci James!

Ils continuèrent tous de discuter et de féliciter Phoebie encore longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione regarde sa montre et dise :

- c'est l'heure d'ailler retrouver Dumbledor…

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Ensuite Phoebie fit ses adieux a Sélènes et Erzebeth et, suivit des maraudeurs, des filles et des élus, elle monta vers le bureau de Dumbledor.

* * *

Lily Jolie: Héhé me revoila ! J'espère que ce chaptire vous aura plu! Je suis désolé si je ne poste pas souvent de chapitre mais je prend tout mon temps libre(le peu que j'ai) je le met sur l'alliance(ma fic avec reba). la suite viendra sans doute bientot! alors a la prochaine!


	14. Chapitre 14

Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

Les élus ouvraient la marche jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Les filles et les maraudeurs les suivaient silencieusement. L'atmosphère les entourant était pesante, on ressentait tout le mal être et la tristesse qui émanait d'eux. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la statue gardant l'entré du bureau ils s'arrêtèrent personne ne sachant le mot de passe. Phoebie prit une grande respiration pour calmé sa voix tremblante et prononça le mot de passe. La statue se déroba pour laisser place aux marches en colimaçon menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

Arrivés devant la porte, Sirius prit la main de Phoebie pour lui donné du courage et elle cogna à la porte. Une voix leur étant très familière leur dit d'entré.

Le professeur Dumbledore les attendait, assit derrière son bureau. En voyant la mine peu réjouie de ses élèves la petite étincelle de ces yeux s'éteignis un peu. Il leur fit signe de prendre place et prit ensuite la parole.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous de devoir vous quitter. Mais vous le faites pour que des évènement comme la mort des Potter, l'enfermement de Sirius, L'assassina d'Emilly, la solitude de Remus, la folie des Londubats et tous ces malheurs causés par Voldemort ne sois pas vains, pour qu'ils soient tous venger et pour que les victimes puissent enfin reposer en paix. Vous le faites aussi pour que de tells évènement n'arrivent plus et pour que le monde sorcier puisse vivre en paix. Mais vous le faites surtout pour vous-même, pour pouvoir enfin vivre votre vie sans vous cacher, sans subire les regards et les espoirs de toute une société. Vous le faites pour pouvoir retrouver les vôtres, ces mêmes personnes que vous quitter ici. La vie n'est pas facile vous le savez et a plus forte raison la vôtre mais vous avez le pouvoir de la rendre meilleure. Vous avez le pouvoir d'agir sur beaucoup de vie en plus des vôtres. Grâce à vous le monde sorcier trouvera la paix et vous avec eux. IL ne faut pas vous laisser abattre car ce soir ce n'est qu'un au revoir et garder ce fait en tête ravivera l'espoir en vous et vous donnera l'énergie de continuer et d'atteindre vos buts.

Le petit discourt du professeur Dumbledore sembla faire son effet car déjà les élus, les filles et les maraudeurs avaient le cœur un peu moins lourd. Leur tristesse avait fait un peu de place la fierté d'être ceux qui règleraient une fois pour toute cette fichue guerre. Voyant qu'il avait obtenu l'effet escompté, Dumbledore reprit la parole

- Très bien c'est maintenant l'heure de vous faire vos au revoir. Il ce fait tard et le sortilège se termine à minuit donc dans 15 minutes et lorsque le sortilège sera terminé vous rentrerez chez vous automatiquement. Je vous laisse quelques minutes je serais dans la salle d'a côté je reviens avant votre départ n'ayez crainte.  
- Merci professeur.

Le silence tomba pendant quelques secondes après la sortie de Dumbledore. Puis Harry le brisa pour faire ces aux revoirs à ses parents et aux autres. Il fut vite suivit par Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Draco. Les phrases classiques tells que « fait attention a toi» ou « tu va me manquer» étaient dites et répétées. Seule Phoebie gardait le silence. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous terminés, ils se tournèrent vers elle et Harry lui demanda

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?  
- J'attendais que vous soyez tous attentifs. Je déteste parlé en même temps que plein de monde j'ai l'impression que personne ne m'écoute.  
- Okay va s'y on t'écoute!  
- Merci bien. D'abord mes chères amies Lily et Emilly. Vous êtes les meilleures amies que j'ai eu, vous êtes des filles sensas, des amies extra. Vous serez aussi d'excellentes mères il n'y a aucun doute la dessus. Vous m'avez aidées avec la plus part de mes soucis que je ne pouvais dire aux garçons. Vous avez été une partie de ma bouée de survie dans ce monde ingrat et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Je vous aime et franchement je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans vous. Merci les filles.  
- Nous aussi nous t'aimons. Tu vas nous manquer mais nous sommes heureuses de t'avoir connue et nous sommes fières d'être tes amies. Promets-nous de faire attention a toi!  
- C'est promit. Maintenant que dire de mes maraudeurs adorés? Les gars vous savez que je ne peux pas vivre sans vous car vous êtes tous ma lumière dans ce monde de ténèbres, vous êtes mon aire, vous m'êtes indispensable. Vous quitter maintenant m'es difficile car sans vous je ne suis rien. Vous avez toujours été la pour moi, toujours été à mes côtés. C'est la première fois que je devrais affronter la vie sans vous et parfois je me dis que je ne serais pas capable car vous ne serez pas là. Mais quand ces pensées me viennent, je me dis que grâce à moi et aux autres vous aurez une deuxième chance de vie et cela me donne du courage car comme toujours vous m'attendrez en souriant au bout du tunnel. James, mon frère, plus que tout tu va me manquer. Merci pour tout grand frère, sans toi je n'aurai pas vraiment vécu puisque j'aurai manqué tant de chose. Je n'aurai pas connu ce que c'est d'avoir une famille, des parents et un frère aimant. Je n'aurai pas connu ce que c'est d'avoir des amis. Tout ce que j'aurai eu ce résumerait à de la solitude. Je remercie chaque jour Merlin pour l'intelligence que ma mère a eu en m'envoyant chez les Potter. Je te remercie d'être qui tu es et ce que tu es pour moi. Rien ne changera jamais et je serais toujours ta petite sœur. Je t'aime mon frère.  
- Et moi ton grand frère. Je t'aime aussi petite sœur.  
- Remus, mon ami. Tu as été un ami sincère avec une grande écoute. Tu m'as toujours écouté quand j'en avais besoin et tu ne m'as jamais jugé. Tu as toujours su me comprendre mieux que personne et nous savons tous pourquoi. Ta présence a toujours eu un effet rassurant sur moi. Je me souviendrai toujours de toutes tes paroles à la fois drôle, sensées et rassurantes que tu m'as dit. Tous tes conseils y sont pour beaucoup pour la personne que je suis. Je te remercie sincèrement d'avoir été mon ami, un ami extra-ordinaire et irremplaçable. Je te souhaite bon courage pour ton futur mais je sais que tu réussiras toujours à passé au travers!  
- Merci ma chère amie et prend bien soins de toi!  
- Compte sur moi! Enfin mon cher, oh combien cher Sirius! Que dire ? Je t'aime depuis si longtemps. Je suis stupide de n'avoir rien fait avant. J'espère que tu me le pardonneras. Merci d'avoir été ce farceur et ce joueur de tour que tu es. Le simple fait de te voir sourire me faisait du bien et avec toutes les stupidités et les niaiseries que tu as faite avec les autres c'est pas simple d'avoir le cafare! Tu as toujours été là pour moi et ce a ta façon. Merci. Je t'en pris reste qui tu es, ne perd jamais ce beau sourire. Ne m'oublie pas mais passe à autre chose. Je ne veux pas que tu passe ta vie à déprimé à cause de moi. Dis-toi qu'on va ce retrouver un jour. Et c'est valable pour vous 4 aussi. Je t'aime Sirius et ce pour toujours.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime et ça pour longtemps! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi tout ira bien et jamais je ne t'oublierai.  
- Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

Ils passèrent les quelques minutes suivantes dans le silence. Dumbledore arriva 2 minutes avant minuit. Il souria aux jeunes gens devant lui et leur dit :

- Je ne sais pas ou vous allez vous retrouver. Remus y a sûrement pensé mais on ne sais jamais. Si vous ne vous trouvez pas en sécurité ne vous séparer jamais car c'est ensemble que votre pouvoir est fort. Faites attention. Bon il ne reste que quelques secondes. Je vous souhaite bon voyage et nous nous voyons a votre époque.  
- Merci pour tout professeur et à bientôt. James, Lily, Emilly, Remus et Sirius surtout faites attention a vous, je vous aime!

A peine Phoebie eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'un grand nuage de lumière entoura les 6 élus et leur image s'effaça peu à peu. La dernière image qui leur resta fut une Phoebie qui souriait au travers de ses larmes, Harry, Ron et Draco qui leur faisaient des au revoirs de la main et Hermione et Ginny souriait tout simplement contente de rentrer chez elles.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent après leur voyage dans le temps ils virent qu'ils se trouvaient dans une pièce très noire. Grâce à sont pouvoir de feu, Phoebie alluma tous les chandeliers de la pièce. Sous la lueur tremblotante des flammes des bibliothèques avec plein de livres de magie noir apparurent. Le doute prit place sur leur visage jusqu'à ce qu'Harry d'éclare

- Ha! Je sais ou nous somme!


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15: Bon retour chez vous!

_-Ha! Je sais ou nous somme! _

Les autres regardèrent Harry avec impatience. Voyant qu'il n'en disait pas plus Phoebie lui administra une claque derrière la tête et lui dit :

- Tu va parlé oui ou non?  
- Pourquoi ta fais sa?  
- C'était le seul moyen qui marchais avec James! Alors tu parle ou je recommence?  
- Oups! Désolé…. Bon j'ai déjà vue cette bibliothèque mais lorsque j'ai voulu y entré Rogue ma claquer la porte au nez disant que ce n'était pas un endroit pour moi… Nous sommes dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black, nous sommes au Square Grimault!  
- Super nous sommes en sécurité!  
- Exact Ron.  
- Parlez pour vous….Pas besoin de vous rappeler qui je suis? Si? Draco Malfoy un nom certainement pas très apprécier dans la place…  
- T'inquiète pas pour sa Dray. Si je leur dit que tu es de notre côté il ne ferons rien !  
- Oui sinon garre a eu! Ils aurons les 5 autres élus a leurs trousses!  
- Bien dit Ginny!  
- Merci Ron!  
- Bon c'est bien beau tout sa mais y faudrait sortir!  
- Mais la porte est verrouiller!  
- Hermione! Franchement! J'attendais cette phrase venant de Ron! Te souviens tu d'un certain sort dont la formule est Alohomora?  
- Merde tu a raison! Alohomora!

Dès qu'Hermione eut prononcer la formule la porte s'ouvrit en silence. Phoebie prit la tête du groupe et les autres la suivait en file. Le Square était plonger dans un silence religieux. Pas un murmure était audible dans la vieille maison. Un frisson d'horreur parcourue Phoebie au seul souvenir de ses discutions avec Sirius sur la vie de celui-ci dans cette maison. Elle ce força a ne plus y penser et avança jusqu'aux marches d'escaliers qu'ils descendirent tous bien en silence. Ils firent le tour de l'étage et ne trouvèrent personne. Pas plus qu'ils en avaient trouver en haut. La maison était déserte et un froid anormal y régnait. Soudain Hermione poussa un petit cris de surprise et en pointant la porte qui était sortie de ses gond et a moitié défoncer elle dit :

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici?  
- Je ne sais pas Hermione mais nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici. Alors restez sur vos gardes et prêt a utilisé vos baguettes et vos pouvoirs. Nous ne savons pas sur quoi nous pouvons tomber.  
- Au moins pas sur un loup ce n'est pas encore la pleine lune hein Phoebie?  
- Tu as raison Dray mais elle ne tardera sans doutes pas…je la sens approcher. D'ici quelques nuits elle sera la. Enfin bon nous allons faire un dernier tour de cet étage en silence. Si nous ne trouvons rien nous transplanerons à Pré-au-Lard et nous nous dirigerons vers Poudlard. Compris?  
- Oui!  
- Alors silence.

Tous sur leur gardes ils retournèrent au fond du couloir. Ils re vérifièrent toutes les pièces qui restait désespérément vide. Ils arrivèrent en dernier au salon. Lorsque Ron allait poussé la porte Phoebie lui fit signe de ne pas le faire . Elle leur dit tout bas :

- Il y a quelqu'un ici. J'entre en premier et vous me suivez. Lorsque vous serez a l'intérieur mettez vous a couvert moi je vais m'approcher et faire face. Je ne sens pas d'hostilité venant de cette personne mais ne prenons pas de chance. Je me trompe par fois…  
- Okay

Phoebie poussa silencieusement la porte d'entré. Un homme était accoudé au manteau de la cheminer et regardait les flammes. Il n'entendis pas les 6 élus entré dans la pièce trop préoccupé par quelque chose qui le rendait nerveux et inquiet. L'homme avait l'air vieux et fatiguer. Son visage ne portait plus de trace de joie depuis longtemps déjà. Phoebie observa l'homme pendant un instant et lorsqu'elle vit le feu ce reflété dans les prunelles ambres de l'homme elle le reconnue. Elle en eu le souffle couper. Il avait tellement changer. Ce n'était plus le jeune homme souriant qu'elle connaissait mais plutôt ce qui en restait après toutes ces années de tristesse et de pleines lunes. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Phoebie et elle avait baisser sa baguette car devant elle ce trouvais non seulement un ami détruit par la vie mais aussi son père abattu de solitude. Elle prononça une petite formule. La formule qui mettait fin au sortilège d'oublie que Dumbledor leur avait poser a sa demande. Au sons de sa voix Remus ce retourna d'un seul coup. Phoebie lui sourit et lui dit :

- Alors mumus c'est nous que tu attend?  
- Phoebie mon ange! Par Merlin comme tu m'as manquer mon amie!  
- Je …je suis désolé pour le sortilège d'oublie. Je sais ce que sa t'a fait de me croire morte comme maman…. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser te souvenir car cela aurait modifier le futur. Mais je m'en veux tellement! Regarde ce que tu es devenu a cause de moi!  
- Shut mon ange. Ce n'est pas ta faute c'est le résultat d'un passé complet difficile. Et tu as prit la bonne décision car il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps. Maintenant que tu es la mon espoir renaît avec toi et nos amis nous reviendrons bientôt et bientôt nous vaincrons Voldermort et tout sera terminer!  
- Au moins tes paroles n'on pas changer… Elles ont toujours le même effet sur moi!  
- J'espère bien! Au fait vous autres bon retour chez vous!  
- Remus dit moi qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici?  
- C'est simple Harry, il y a eu une attaque il y a peu de temps. Voldemort a fini par découvrir la trahison immense de Severus et l'à fait craquer. Severus nous a livrer malgré lui. Le pauvre homme était presque mort physiquement et mentalement lorsque nous l'avons retrouver!  
- Non! Sev….Je lui avait dit de ne pas ce faire mangemort mais il ne m'a pas écouter….  
- Phoebie? De quoi tu parle? Je te rappelle que toi et Severus vous vous détestiez a l'école!  
- Hum… Entre Severus et moi c'est une vieille histoire assez complexe mais nous étions en quelques sortes des…amis.  
- C'est pas possible!Je te crois pas!  
- C'est aussi possible que pour Sélène et Erzebeth! Je te le dit Remus j'avais beaucoup d'aillier a Serpentard…  
- Tu me réservera toujours des surprises!  
- Oui sa c'est sur mais qu'est-ce que vous diriez de nous rendre a Poudlard car ce doit être plus sur qu'ici et je meure de faim. C'est encore l'heure du repas si je ne me trompe pas!  
- Je ne sais pas qui de toi ou Sirius pensait le plus a son estomac mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ici nous ne sommes pas en sécurité même si aucun mangemort serait a votre hauteur. Mais je ne tiens pas a revoir Lucius débarquer ici! Je te préviens Draco ton père a pété un fusible…  
- Un de plus!  
- Bon tout le monde on transplane devant les grilles de Poudlard.  
- Okay!

Dans un pop sonore ils disparurent tous pour ce retrouver quelques secondes plus tard en avant des grilles de Poudlard. Remus les passa en premier suivit des élus. Ils entrèrent ensuite par les portes du château et marchèrent jusqu'aux portes de la grande salle d'où s'élevait les centaines de voix discutant tout en mangeant. Remus ce tourna vers les autres et leurs dit :

- Attendez moi ici je vais aller parler a Dumbledore voir si sa ne dérange pas de vous laisser entrer et de laisser tout le monde constater votre retour.  
- C'est hord de question! Moi j'ai faim! On entre, on s'assis et on mange Dumbledor et les autres attendrons bien un peu!

Elle ne laissa pas le temps a Remus de répliquer car a peine sa phrase finit qu'elle entrait dans la grande salle suivit par Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Draco. Le silence tomba sur l'assemblée lorsque leur présence fut repéré. Sans ce laissé démonté, Phoebie s'en alla s'asseoir au centre de la table de Griffondor a la place qu'elle prenait habituellement avec les maraudeurs. Au passage elle agrippa la manche de Draco pour qu'Il la suive et qu'il n'ai pas a aller ce faire tuer a Serpentard. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'assirent devant et a côté de Draco et Phoebie et ils ce servirent. Phoebie leva un instant le regard vers Dumbledore et ce dernier lui souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire et retourna a son assiette. Les conversations reprirent rapidement et maintenant on entendait 4 quesitons principales partout dans la grande salle : Qui était cette fille aux cheveux blond-roux et aux yeux ambres? Que faisait Draco Malfoy a la table de Griffondor? Et ce avec Potter et sa bande? Et ou avaient-ils passés ces derniers mois? Poudlard étaist une école ou les rumeurs et les histoires ce propageait rapidement et ce soire la ne fut pas une exception. Le souper ce fit donc particulièrement bruillant.

Lorsque le repas toucha a sa fin, Remus vint chercher les 6 élus et ensemble ils montèrent au bureau du directeur sous le regard inquisiteur des élèves de l'école.


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Allez Severus réveille toi!

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco et Phoebie suivaient Remus en silence jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé devant la statue Remus prononça le mot de passe « Dragée » et ils montèrent les marches pour arrivé devant une porte ouverte. Dès qu'il les vit le professeur Dumbledore ce leva pour les accueillir. Le vieux directeur était sincèrement heureux de revoir ces élèves et soulagé,après toute ces années, de voir que leur retour c'était bien effectuer.

- Ah! Vous voilà! Sa me soulage de vous voir d'un seul morceau! Assoyez vous nous avons beaucoup a nous dire!  
- Bonsoir professeur!  
- Oui bien sur bonsoir a vous aussi! Donc je vais commencer par vous informer sur les divers évènement qui se sont déroulés ici ces 4 derniers mois. Plusieurs attaques ont été perpétrées dans le monde magique et aussi dans quelques petits villages moldu. Il y a malheureusement eu beaucoup de pertes. Autant chez les civiles que dans notre camp ainsi que dans celui de Voldemort.  
- Est-ce qu'il y a des gens que nous connaissons? A part le professeur Rogue?  
- Malheureusement oui, Miss Granger. Beaucoup de membres de l'ordre sont blessés, hors combat ou mort…  
- Professeur dites-nous qu'il n'y a personne de notre famille….  
- J'aimerai bien Miss Weasley. Heureusement personne n'est mort mais votre père ainsi que Charlie et Bill sont blessés et repose a Sainte-Mangouste. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Molly veille sur eux et leurs vies ne sont pas en danger. Ils seront bientôt sur pied.  
- Merci vous nous rassurer!  
- Ce n'est rien M. Weasley! Ensuite nous avons arrêté plusieurs mangemorts dont certain était assez proche de Voldemort.  
- Avez-vous eu mon père?  
- J'ai bien peur que non M. Malfoy. Votre père était un serpentard et il a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il n'est pas le bras droit de Voldemort pour rien. Ensuite, d'après les dernières informations que ce brave Severus a pu nous donner, le combat final approche. Il est évident que Voldemort attaquera à Poudlard et nous avons de fortes raisons de croire qu'Il attaquera le 25 décembre. Non pas pour évité des morts, ce détail là il s'en fou, mais pour nous démunir. L'école sera presque vide et donc nous aurons beaucoup moins de combattant. Mais Minerva et moi avons discuté et nous ferons l'annonce officielle aux élèves et leur donnerons le choix de combattre ou de quitter l'école. Nous ne garderons aucun élève a Poudlard s'il ne sait pas de quoi il retourne.  
- Quand allez-vous leur faire votre discourt?  
- Au déjeuné de demain matin. En fait les cours de l'avant midi seront tous annuler car nous allons leur présenter les Élus, leur expliquer votre mission et ce que vous êtes et nous allons leur donner le choix de vous suivre ou de rentrer ce mettre a l'abris. Et bien sur nous n'accepterons dans nos rang aucun élève en bas de la 5e année. Bien sûr cela restreint le nombre de combattants mais ce serait envoyer les plus jeunes directement a l'échafaud. Allez vous reposer maintenant et ne penser plus a tous sa. Remus va vous conduire a l'appartement que nous vous avons fait préparer pour que vous puissiez avoir la paix et être en sécurité. Pour ce qui est du déroulement de la matinée de demain nous vous expliquerons tout demain. Sur ce bonne soirée a vous jeunes gens.  
- Professeur permettez-moi une dernière questions.  
- Bien sûr Miss Lupin!  
- Cela faisait longtemps que vous ne m'aviez plus appelée comme ça. Enfin bref, je voudrais savoir ou ce trouve Severus et s'il me serais possible d'allé le voir?  
- Severus est interner dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste. Si je vous accompagne vous pourrez le voir mais je doute qu'il vous parle ou même vous reconnaisse. Le pauvre homme est dans un état pire qu' Anna et Frank Longdubat. Eux ils ne reconnaissent pas leur famille n'y personne qu'ils ont connus avant mais ils parlent, ils divague certes, mais ils parlent quand même. Ils sont ce que les moldu appellent des «fous». Mais Severus n'a plus aucun signe de vie en lui. Son esprit c'est refermer et rien n'y personne ne peux plus l'atteindre.  
- Et bien moi je crois que je pourrais réussir.  
- Comment?

- Je connais Severus depuis bien longtemps. En fait très peu de gens le savent mais Helena Rogue et Elizabeth Potter étaient de très bonnes amies depuis Poudlard. Leur relation était secrète a cause de leur maison mais ce qu'encore moins de gens sachent c'est qu'Helena et Elizabeth étaient …des sœurs. En fait, James Potter et Severus Rogue sont des cousins. Leurs parents étaient séparés car leur père prônait les idées de Voldemort et leur mère étaient de l'autre côté. Elizabeth est resté avec sa mère et Helena avec son père. Mais malgré les interdictions de ce parler elles n'ont jamais couper les ponts . Elles ont seulement cachées leur relation. Elizabeth a d'ailleurs beaucoup supporter sa sœur lorsque leur père lui eu arranger son mariage avec Mathew Rogue. En fait ni James ni Frank n'avait connaissance de ce fait. J'ai été en quelques sorte la complice d'Elizabeth dans ces rencontres. Lorsque Frank et James était sortit pour la journée Helena venait au manoir avec Severus et lorsque son mari n'était pas au manoir Rogue c'est Elizabeth et moi qui y allions. Elle prétextait une sortie mère-fille hebdomadaire et nous nous rendions au manoir Rogue. Severus et moi nous nous connaissons depuis que nous avons 4 ans et nous sommes vite devenu ami. Quand il a commencer a apprendre l'occlumencie et la légilimencie il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que lui aujourd'hui mais je me débrouille assez bien pour fermer mon esprit a tout visiteur et pour pénétré celui des gens qui n'ont aucune donnés dans cette matière. Normalement Severus peut bloquer sont esprit au monde entier mais dans cet état je croit pouvoir le percé. En fait il n'y a que moi qui peux réussir car il m'a toujours laisser entré dans son esprit et je crois que sont subconscient me reconnaîtra. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de le faire revenir mais cela m'attriste beaucoup trop pour ne rien faire.

-Tout cela est bien étonnant. Même moi je ne savait pas!  
- Attend tu veux dire que je suis parent avec Severus Rogue? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi?  
- Mais non Harry voyons! Et puis Severus est super quand on le connaît bien! Il appartient au même côté que sa mère, c'est-à-dire le nôtre! Il est devenu mangemort seulement parce que son père l'y a obliger.  
- Mais depuis notre entré a Poudlard vous avez passés vos journées a vous engueuler! Je suis témoin! Une haine pas possible régnait dans vos yeux lorsque vous vous croisiez, vous vous êtes dit et faites les pires choses possible! Comment avez-vous réussit cela?

- Ce n'était qu'un simple jeu pour nous, Remus. Nous savions que l'autre ne penserait jamais ces choses et de toute façon nous pouvions lire la vérité dans l'esprit de l'autre. La plupart des blagues que j'ai faite a Sev et la plupart de ses vengeance était des paris entre nous. Je suis désolé de ne rien vous avoir dit mais j'avais promis a Elizabeth. Le lien entre elle et sa sœur était menacé si je parlait et c'était beaucoup trop important pour elle pour que je brise cela. J'avais entièrement confiance en vous le problème n'est pas la…Mais il y avait Peter. Souvient toi que j'ai toujours tout su de sa trahison et donc je ne me fiais pas a lui et je ne pouvais pas risquer que quelqu'un d'autre entende cela. Aujourd'hui j'ai parler car cela n'a plus grand impact puisqu' Elizabeth est décédée depuis longtemps. Mais le temps presse. Plus Severus restera enfermé dans sa tête plus ce sera difficile de l'y en sortir. Nous devrions y allé dès maintenant!

- Je comprend mieux maintenant et je t'approuve. Severus n'est pas un être si mauvais j'ai apprit a le connaître un peu plus a travers l'ordre et il ne mérite pas ce sort. Professeur Dumbledore croyez-vous possible d'y allé immédiatement?  
- Oui je crois bien que oui j'avertis Minerva que je sort et nous y allons.  
- Merci beaucoup professeur!  
- Cela me fait plaisir Miss Lupin et si nous pouvons sauvé Severus ce serais parfait.

Le silence tomba dans le bureau lorsque Dumbledore sortit pour prévenir le professeur McGonnagal. Tous méditais sur les paroles de Phoebie et sur la parenté révélé entre Rogue et Harry. Phoebie elle était anxieuse et espérait pouvoir sauvé son ami. Le professeur Dumbledore fut vite de retour et les fit passé un après l'autre dans la cheminée pour atterrir dans le hall d'accueil de l'aile psychiatrique. Dumbledore alla discuté rapidement avec l'infirmière et les guida ensuite vers une chambre.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ils trouvèrent Severus coucher sur le lit fixant le plafond. Il ne semblait pas conscient des choses l'entourant n'y même d'être en vie. Une larme coula sur la joue de Phoebie si triste de voir son ami dépourvue de vie. Elle ce tourna vers les autres et leur parla

- Je vais m'asseoir a ses côté et posé mon front sur le sien et mes mains sur ses tempes. Je vais ainsi plonger dans son esprit . Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre puisqu'il doit être bien profond mais si vous voyez que je commence a faiblir Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Draco vous pourrez m'aider. Les élus on le pouvoir de donné leur énergie a un autre élus le rendant ainsi plus puissant. Si vous me faite partagé votre énergie je pourrais continuer plus longtemps et l'atteindre plus rapidement. Professeur faites nous préparé des potions revigorantes car nous en aurons bien besoin lorsque nous aurons terminés.  
- Très bien j'y vais de ce pas!

Pendant que Dumbledore quittait la chambre Phoebie s'avança vers le lit de Severus posa ses mains sur ses temps et son front sur le sien et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les réouvrit elle ce trouvait dans un endroit sombre et froid. Lorsque sa vision ce fut habituer a la pénombre elle vit qu'elle ce trouvais dans une forêt d'arbre mort aux longues branches griffues et effrayantes. De la brume recouvrait le sol et une lune pleine faisait courir des ombres partout dans cette forêt maudite. Peu rassurée elle ce mit tout de même en route. Un petit chemin sillonnait le bois tournant ici et là. Et ici et là, derrière les arbres, ce cachait les souvenirs de Severus. Ne les connaissant que trop bien Phoebie ne s'attarda pas sur leurs plaintes déchirantes et continua son chemin. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle marchait lorsqu'un souvenir quitta la forêt pour sauter devant elle. Elle regarda la créature qui en fait n'était qu'un nuage noir solide sur patte. Soudain sur la surface lisse du souvenir des images apparurent. Ce sentant inexorablement attirer vers le souvenir, elle ce pencha et entra dans le nuage comme on entre dans une pencine.

_L'endroit était humide et froid. Severus était assit à même le sol et ce trouvaient dans un noir total. Soudain un bruit vins troubler le silence pesant qui planait dans la pièce. La porte sortie de ses gonds et alla s'écraser sur le mure d'en face. Dans le chambranle de la porte se tenait Voldemort bien droit et plus effrayant que jamais. Une colère immense émanait de lui. Queuedever avait découvert la trahison de Severus et en avait immédiatement informé son maître. Celui-ci avait donc fait enfermer Severus dans un cachot et ce depuis 3 jours maintenant. Affaiblit par le manque d'eau et de nourriture, le corps et l'esprit de Severus devenaient ainsi a sa merci. _

_Voldemort approcha et lança Doloris sur Doloris pendant plus d'une heure. Ensuite suivirent les sévices corporels. Après ces 4 heures de tortures physiques Severus avait le corps en lambeaux. Des blessures vives de toutes sorte couvrait son corps et le sang s'échappaient de partout. Le pauvre homme était au bord de l'inconscience mais Voldemort, le voulant éveiller, le soutenait grâce à sort._

_Voldemort ne laisse que peux de répit a Severus. À peine quelques minutes après ces longues heures de tortures, le seigneur des ténèbres enclencha la destruction de l'esprit de Severus. Il fit revivre à Severus tous ces pires souvenirs et ses pires cauchemars. Pendant des heures et des heures, Severus voyait sa mère se faire battre par son père ou il la revoyait sans cesse mourir de cette mort si douloureuse qui avait été la sienne. Ensuite il voyait, les uns après les autres, les gens de son entourage a qui il tenait mourir encore et encore toujours plus douloureusement. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car l'esprit de Severus se fatigua rapidement. _

_Constatant qu'il avait gagné Voldemort daigna enfin laisser le corps et l'esprit de Severus tranquille. Il appela quelques hommes a qu'il donna l'ordre de déposé gentiment le corps brisé de Severus devant les grilles de Poudlard. Severus ferma les yeux a la conscience pour partir s'enfermer dans son monde a lui où il serait enfin bien et en sécurité. _

Phoebie se retrouva éjecter du souvenir de Severus. Il avait eu droit aux pires traitements du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. Des larmes de rage. Sa fureur et son aversion envers Voldemort venaient de monté de plusieurs cran.

Elle se releva en essuyant ses larmes et se remis en chemin plus déterminé que jamais. Plus elle avançait en profondeur dans la forêt plus celle-ci devenait sombre et peu rassurante. Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, elle arriva devant une grille et une clôture de métal entourant et protégeant un grand parc. Malgré la noirceur et le soudain brouillard, Phoebie constata avec étonnement que la grille qui se trouvait devant elle était en faite celle de Poudlard et que de l'autre côté se trouvait le vieux château. Phoebie soupira et ce parla à elle-même

- C'est par étonnant que l'endroit ou Sev se sent en sécurité sois Poudlard mais c'est pas malin sa! Comment j'entre?

Phoebie chercha quelques secondes une solution et fini par fermer les yeux et se concentré. Après beaucoup d'effort qui la laissèrent un peu plus fatiguer qu'elle ne l'aurait crut, elle réussit à intimé au grillage l'ordre de s'ouvrir et la grille lui obéit. Phoebie pénétra dans le parc de Poudlard et aussi tôt qu'elle eut passé la barrière celle-ci se referma derrière elle. Maintenant en sécurité, Phoebie poussa les portes de Poudlard et fila vers les cachots.

Connaissant Severus depuis longtemps elle savait mieux que personne ou ce cachait Severus lorsqu'il voulait être seul. Elle descendit donc jusqu'au cachot du cours de potion tourna à gauche et descendit toujours. Deux étages en dessous, se trouvait un vieux placard a ballais. Elle entra et donna trois coups de baguette après le mur du fond. Une porte dérobée apparue devant elle. Elle emprunta le couloir qui s'offrait devant elle. Quelques minutes plus tard elle débouchait dans une salle aux couleurs de Serpentard. La salle en question était en fait le petit salon d'un bel appartement. Sur le mur du fond se trouvait une grande cheminé de marbre blanc. Un demi-cercle de fauteuil en cuire ce trouvait face à la cheminé. Cet aspect de rondeur cadrait parfaitement avec la pièce qui était elle-même ronde. Un grand tapis vert et argent était au centre de la pièce et avait, pardessus, une table basse en cerisier avec un grand pot de fleur. Les rideaux des fenêtres étaient tous vert avec d'élégantes broderies d'argent. La pièce n'était pas plus meublée mais affichait fièrement les couleurs et le style de Serpentard. Phoebie emprunta la première porte a sa droite qui laissait voir l'escalier qui menait à la chambre. Après avoir grimper les quelques marches, elle ouvrit sans bruit la porte et contempla l'endroit. Cette salle aussi était circulaire, peu meublée et arborant les couleurs vertes et argents. Seul un lit a baldaquin avec des rideaux de soie verte, un bureau de travail et une commode meublais l'endroit.

Plantant son regard sur le lit Phoebie avança et lorsqu'elle fut à côté elle tira doucement sur les rideaux s'attendant à recevoir les ripostes de Severus mais au lieu de sa elle le trouva recroqueviller sur lui-même au centre du grand lit. Le grand et effrayant maître des potions avait échangé de place avec ses élèves. Maintenant c'était lui, l'élève effrayé. Il n'avait jamais eu l'aire aussi démuni et faible qu'à cet instant. Son cœur se serra à la vue de la souffrance qui émanait de son ami. Elle prit une grande inspiration, prit place sur le lit et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami qui lui tournait le dos. Les sanglots et les tremblements qui l'agitaient cessèrent immédiatement au contact de cette douce main. Par crainte Severus ne se retourna pas. En comprenant qu'il ne le ferait pas si elle ne le rassurait pas Phoebie décida de lui parlé.

- Severus, c'est moi, Phoebie. N'ai pas peur je suis la pour te protégé. Tourne-toi Sev', regarde-moi. Tout va bien ce passer ne t'inquiète pas.

L'homme se retourna tranquillement et ce détendit un peu en voyant le sourire doux et compatissant de Phoebie. Il plongea son regard noir dans celui turquoise de Phoebie. Pendant quelques minutes rien ne fut dit mais l'atmosphère s'allégea considérablement. Pour ces deux amis qui n'avait plus besoin des mots depuis longtemps ce simple regard en disait long. Soudain, d'une voix rauque, Severus s'adressa à Phoebie.

- Je…je suis en sécurité ici. Rien ni _personne _ne peut m'atteindre ici. Pourquoi diable sortirais-je donc d'ici?  
- Rien ni personne ne peut t'atteindre? Et moi? Si j'y suis arriver, _IL _peut bien le faire pour venir finir le travail. Crois-moi, tu seras beaucoup plus en sécurité dans le monde réelle. Non seulement Dumbledore est là pour te protéger mais il y a aussi moi, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny pour le faire. Et avec nous beaucoup d'autre gens serons prêt a le faire. Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal Sev mais pour que je puisse réussir, il faut que tu reviennes car ici tu es à la merci des esprits plus puissants car maintenant le tien n'a plus ces anciennes capacités.  
- Tu… tu crois qu'il reviendrait?  
- Probablement. Il garde une telle rancune pour ceux qui sont contre lui ou qui l'on trompé et trahis…  
- Mais de toute façon qu'est-ce qui te dit que Potter et ses camarades voudront bien m'aider…. Depuis leur première année je leur montre ouvertement que je les hais.  
- Mais tu ne les as jamais vraiment détestés Sev. Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi. Et puis, lorsque nous étions en 6em, souvient toi, des nouveaux sont arrivés. Nous avions Hermione et Draco Halliwel, Ron et Ginny McArty et Harry Rose. Je sais pas pour toi mais qui ils sont réellement c'est assez évident maintenant. Et tu m'as déjà dit souvent que Rose et Halliwel te plaisait bien. Tu aimais le caractère mordant de Rose à cause du petit discourt qu'il a fait à Lucius. Et je sais aussi que Rose et Halliwel n'on jamais montré de la haine ou une quelconque aversion pour toi et qu'ils étaient même amicaux….  
- J'aurai dû y penser.  
- De toute façon Severus, peu importe les raisons, ils le feront. Nous te protègerons de cet idiot. Il faut que tu reviennes. Ta vie n'est pas finie, il t'en reste encore un bon bout. Ce n'est pas en restant prostré ici que tu pourras la vivre pleinement. Et puis, qui pourra terroriser les élèves? Personne n'est aussi bon que toi!  
- C'est d'accord, Phoebie. Tu as gagné. Je te suis.  
- Merci

Ce dernier mot elle l'avait laissé sortir en un souffle, à peine audible tellement elle était soulager de pouvoir le ramener avec elle. Severus s'étira comme un chat et se leva du lit. Il tendit ensuite sa main a Phoebie en souriant. Elle saisit sa main et se leva. A peine debout qu'elle se rassit sur le lit, prise de vertige. Un nuage de panique passa brièvement dans ses yeux. Voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son ami elle lui dit :

- Il va falloir ce dépêcher. Mes forces me quittent et tu ne seras pas capable de sortir seul d'ici. Tu sais sans doute ce qui nous attend en dehors des protections des grilles. Il faudra courir et ne pas ce préoccupé de tes souvenirs. Okay?  
- Ouais c'est bon t'inquiète pas pour moi!  
- Allez, on y va!

Main dans la main, les deux amis se mirent à courir. Ils traversèrent Poudlard en un rien de temps et furent vite aux grilles qui s'ouvrirent à leur approche. Ils les passèrent donc sans s'arrêter et accélérèrent même le pas. Ils remarquèrent cependant bien vite que les souvenirs de Severus les poursuivait et ne voulaient visiblement pas les laisser sortir. Après avoir botter bon nombre de souvenir, ils atteignirent la clairière par laquelle Phoebie était arrivée. La ils se mirent face à face, front contre front et leurs mains sur les tempes de l'autre. Ils se sourirent et fermèrent les yeux pour pouvoir se concentré et faire le vide.

Phoebie était consciente d'être revenu mais ne voulais pas briser le lien pour laisser Severus faire pareil. Elle sentait plusieurs mains dans son dos signe que ses amis avaient participés. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter, elle sentit les doigts de Severus remuer. Elle se redressa en ouvrant les yeux. Elle remercia ses amis d'un regard et ce tourna vers Severus qui émergeait tranquillement. Elle sourit et lui dit :

- Alors la marmotte, comment on ce sens?  
- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la marmotte? Non? Va te faire voir et laisse moi dormir!  
- Oh non pas question de te laisser repartir maintenant! Un peu de nerf Sev! Je ne te connaissais pas si fainéant!  
- Hey! C'est pas vrai sa! Tu n'es qu'une…qu'une…. Rahhh j'ai même plus d'insulte a te dire! Il était temps que tu viennes! Sinon j'aurais sans doute perdu ma sublime intelligence! Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre!  
- Ah mais le revoilà! Le Severus que je connais! Ne t'inquiète pas ton vocabulaire va revenir! Sinon comment tu te sens?  
- Bien. Mes blessures sont presque toutes guéris et la douleur est parfaitement supportable. Je serais bientôt sur pied, ne t'inquiète pas!  
- Merlin soit loué!

Dumbledore interrompit la conversation pour faire boire à tout le monde une potion énergisante qui fut accepté avec plaisir. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes avec Severus et le laissèrent par la suite se reposer. Après cette soirée fatigante, ils furent tous heureux de retrouver les lits si confortable de Poudlard. Ce soir la ils tombèrent endormie rapidement, conscient que la journée du lendemain serait chargé en question et qu'ils leur faudrait toute l'énergie possible.


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 :

Allez, poser les vos questions!

Ce matin la les élus mangèrent dans leurs appartements en attendant qu'on vienne les chercher. Vers neuf heure, le professeur McGonnagal entra et leur dit :

- Allez jeunes gens, c'est l'heure.  
- On vous suis professeure.

Les élus suivirent donc leur professeure qui leurs désigna, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la table des professeurs, des places de part et d'autre de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils furent assis, le vieux directeur ce leva et réclama l'attention général. Le regard empli de tristesse et sa mine déterminer fit taire tout le monde sur le champ. Il poussa un soupir et commença ses explications.

- Très chers élèves et professeurs, ce matin nous sommes réunis ici pour de mauvaises nouvelles. Le combat finale approche, Voldemort est de plus en plus actif et de plus en plus dévastateur. Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que la finale de cette guerre aura lieu pendant les vacances de noël. Ne vous affolez pas, vous n'êtes pas forcer de rester ici. En fait, nous vous ferons quitter Poudlard plus tôt afin de mieux vous protégé. Et en conséquence ce départ ne ce fera pas abord du Poudlard Express qui ferait une trop bonne cibles pour les Mangemorts. Ce moyen restera secret d'ici la pour plus de sûreté. Mais je vous vois, pour les plus vieux, vous indigner car vous voulez vous battre et non fuir. C'est pour cela que nous accepterons dans notre camp tout les élèves de 6em et 7em qui veulent ce battre. Les autres, je sais que vous êtes tout aussi concerner qu'eux, mais ce ne serait que vous envoyer à une mort certaine. Je suis aussi conscient qu'entre nos murs ce trouve de jeunes Mangemorts ainsi que des apprentis Mangemorts. Je ne vous demande pas de vous déclarer ou de fuir l'école. Vous aurez le droit comme les autres de quitter l'école en toute sécurité et sans aucunes attaques contre vous. Enfin bref, des instructions et spécifications serons donner a ceux qui s'engagerons avec nous mais n'oubliez pas que cela reste une décision personnelle et que si vous refuser cela ne vous sera jamais reprocher. A ceux qui veulent s'engager vous n'avez qu'à venir me voir n'importe quand.

Le professeur Dumbledore parut soudain plus vieux que jamais et plus accabler de soucis que jamais. Il soupira de nouveau, regarda attentivement les enfants qui ce trouvait devant lui et leur sourit. A présent il allait leur présenter leur dernier espoir et il était confiant en eux.

- À présent, je vais vous présenter ceux qui représentent notre espoir. 6 jeunes gens nés pour vaincre le mal. Ce sont les 6 Élus. Le premier est condamnée a devenir orphelin, le second a perdre sa mère et a être envoyé loin de son père, le troisième et le quatrième vienne au monde dans la même famille, famille qui est déjà très grande et qui n'est pas riche, le cinquième est enfant de moldu et le dernier est destiné par son père a être sous les ordre du mage noire. Pour 5 des 6élus il vous est sans doute plus facile de savoir. Le premier est évidemment Harry Potter. Les troisièmes et quatrièmes sont Ronald et Ginny Weasley. La cinquième est Hermione Granger et le sixième est Draco Malfoy. Comme quoi ce ne sont pas tout les Serpentards qui sont mauvais. Enfin je vais vous présenté la deuxième élus. Malgré son rang de deuxième elle est sans contredis la plus puissante et la leader du groupe. Elle à affronté ses démons a chaque jour de sa vie et a appris a se battre malgré l'enfance plus ou moins dorée qu'elle a vécu chez les Potter. Oui je comprend vos regard interrogateurs puisse qu'il est de notoriété public qu'Harry est orphelin. Enfin je crois qu'elle vous expliquera tout par elle-même. Phoebie?

- Très bien. Alors commençons par le début. Je me nomme Pheobie Emilly Lupin Rosenberg mais vos parents me connaissent sous le nom de Phoebie Rose. Je suis la fille de Remus Lupin que vous connaissez tous et d'Emilly Rosenberg sa fiancé. J'ai 17 ans mais la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas fait mes études avec vous est très simple. En fait j'ai, comme l'a dit le professeur, grandit chez les Potter mais par Potter il entend bien sur Frank et Elizabeth, les grand-parent d'Harry Potter. Je suis arrivé la bas a mes un an, âge qu'avait celui qui est devenu mon frère, James Potter. J'ai grandis avec lui, fait mes études avec les illustres maraudeurs. J'en est même été une. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Emilly Rosenberg et même Petter Petigrow, étaient tout ce que j'avais. Des frères, des sœurs, des amis plus important que ma propre vie. Je les ai regarder grandir, aimer, pleurer, rire, jouer des tours, danser, hurler, dormir et rêver tout en sachant le terrible avenir qui les attendait. Tout les jours de ma vie avec eux je savais ce qui leur arriverai. Contrairement a ce que l'on vous a tous raconter, Harry n'était pas seul le jour ou il a détruit Voldemort, ho ne trembler donc pas comme sa, pour la première fois. En fait j'était avec lui. Le premier signe de la magie des élus. J'ai assisté, impuissante, a la mort de mon frère, de ma sœur et a la douleur viscérale qu'à ressentit l'homme que j'aime. Mais c'est justement pour eux qu'aujourd'hui encore je me bas. Pour que leurs immenses sacrifices ne sois pas vains. Pour qu'une deuxième chance leur sois offerte et surtout pour pouvoir enfin avoir la paix et que ce vieux con de Voldemort aille croupir en enfer.

Bon assez parler de moi. Parlons des Élus. Chaque Mage noir ses élus. Nous sommes ceux qui ont été désignés pour vaincre Voldemort. Nous avons des pouvoirs d'une puissance plus que respectable autant en équipe que seuls. Harry peut générer l'eau, en contrôler toute les sources, l'utilisé comme bon lui semble et ou bon lui semble.. Moi je possède le dont du feu. Je peux faire tout ce qu'Harry peu faire et utilisé mon pouvoir sur terre comme sous l'eau . Hermione contrôle toute les facettes du vent, Draco c'est tout ce qui concerne le métal. Ron est la terre et Ginny le bois. Nos pouvoirs sont en fait les 6 éléments. Nos pouvoirs de groupes constituent une grande force offensive et défensive. Nous avons aussi un grand pouvoir de guérison qui se traduit par la régénération de nos propres blessures mille fois plus rapidement que notre corps le fais naturellement et par la capacité de soigné n'importe quel maux sur les autres gens. Enfin n'importe quel maux sauf la mort malheureusement. Mais nous avons aussi le pouvoir de faire revenir 4 personnes d'entre les morts. 4 personnes qui aurons un grand rôle a jouer dans cette guerre. Notre choix est déjà arrêter pour certains il paraîtra personnel et sans importance pour notre guerre mais il n'en est rien. Nous ramènerons donc James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black et Emilly Rosenberg. Se sont des sorciers très puissant. ET les maraudeurs, lorsqu'ils sont au complet, génèrent leur propre magie et il nous seront d'un grand secours. Et puis, il se sont sacrifier pour faire disparaître Voldemort et c'est grâce a eux si vous avez vécus plus de 10 ans dans la paix alors je crois qu'on leur doit la vie. Nous serons heureux d'accepter a nos côtés tout ceux qui voudrons se battre. A ceux qui refuserons je leur dit : Ne vous inquiétez pas tout ira bien , nous respectons votre choix, souhaitez nous juste bonne chance. CE dernier combat sera sans doute sanglant et violent ne vous le cacher pas. Seulement nous lutons pour notre liberté et nos idéaux. Soyez en fiers, battez vous comme vous le pouvez et n'ayez aucune crainte même s'il y aura des morts il y en aura peu car Voldemort n'aura pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il sera mort. Alors plus tôt nous commencerons plus tôt on aura fini!

- Des questions? Non, parfait Phoebie je te félicite pour tes pouvoirs d'oratrice.  
- Merci professeur. Je suis peut-être doué mais je déteste sa !

Après avoir répondu au professeur Dumbledore, Phoebie fit de nouveau face au public. A son grand étonnement les élèves ce mirent a applaudires et a siffler. Même certains serpentard montrait leur joie, ce qui fit du bien a Draco bien évidemment.

Pendant le reste de la journée, beaucoup d'élèves de 6e et 7e vint leur assurer leur soutient et leur présence au combat. Les plus jeunes leurs communiquèrent leur confiance et leur appuis. Cela réchauffa le cœur des 6 élus.

Les 6 amis montèrent très tôt ce coucher mais aucun d'eux ne trouva le sommeil malgré leur grande fatigue. Finalement, vers minuit, Phoebie ce leva et ce rendit au salon pour y trouver ses 5 colocataires. Elle leur sourit et dit :

- Allez vous habiller. C'est pour ce soir. On ce rejoint a la tour d'astronomie dans 20 minutes.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et quittèrent vers leurs chambres.


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 :

Bienvenue chez les vivants.

A minuit vingt, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Draco retrouvaient Phoebie en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Par instinct, ils ce placèrent en ordre tout en formant un cercle. Phoebie, qui attendait les yeux fermé, les ouvrit pour sourire a ses compagnons.

- Vous l'avez sentit comme moi, c'est ce soir ou jamais. A proprement dire aucun de vous ne sais comment faire mais cela importe peu. Vous allez faire ce que je vais vous dire et tout ira bien. Comme je suppose qu'ils seront nus j'ai préparé des vêtements. Lorsqu'ils seront éveiller gardez les yeux fermer jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas envie de ce faire scruter par 6 personnes alors qu'ils sont nus! Je m'occupe de leur donner les vêtements et je vous donne rapidement le feu vert pour ouvrir les yeux. Maintenant fermer les yeux et faites le vide.

Ils firent donc ce qu'elle leur dit. Ils fermèrent les yeux et firent le vide en eux. Rapidement, ils sentirent la magie et la puissance monté en eux comme lors de l'attaque de Voldemort. Après quelques minutes, la voix de Phoebie le parvint, lointaine.

- Maintenant, tout en gardant les yeux fermés, vous allez donner la main a votre partenaire et tendre l'autre vers l'avant comme la dernière fois. Concentrez vous sur votre magie. Concentrez vous pour la faire sortir de votre main tendu. Ensuite, vous allez répéter après moi la formule. En aucun cas la formule ne doit être interrompu par aucun de nous. Cela leur entraînerait des mal formations et autres trucs pas super. Prêt? On commence.

Phoebie lança la formule qui était dans un anciens dialecte hébreux depuis longtemps oublier de tous. Rapidement, elle fut rattraper par les autres car la formule, incruster en eux, avait refait surface. Rapidement un grand cylindre de lumière s'éleva entre eux. Le cylindre augmenta en intensité au fur et a mesure que le temps passait.

Ils continuèrent a psalmodier leur formule des heures durant. Il était environs 4h30 du matin lorsque des corps sans vie apparurent au centre du cylindre lumineux. Deux heures encore s'écoulèrent avant que toute la vie, la magie, les souvenirs et tout le reste leur soit restituer. A 7h00 tapant, les nouveaux venus ouvrirent les yeux et les élus terminèrent leur formule dans un murmure.

Appréhendant leurs réactions, Phoebie ouvrit tranquillement les yeux pour voir 4 personnes plus que familières déjà en train de passé leurs vêtement. Phoebie soupira de soulagement et s'agenouilla près d'eux. D'une voix douce elle leur dit :

- Alors vous 4, comment vous vous sentez?  
- Phoebie! Petite sœur. Je suis si content de te voir. Sa fait si longtemps.  
- Malheureusement trop longtemps pour vous et si peu pour nous.  
- Je crois, ma belle, que je peux parler au nom de tous en disant que nous allons très bien, n'est-ce pas les filles?  
- Bien sur Sirius!  
- Tu es magnifique Phoebie, ma fille  
- Merci, maman  
- Comme c'est touchant!  
- James t'es qu'un crétin! Tu bousille encore tout!  
- Mais Lily!  
- Y'a pas de mais!  
- Bon je crois que sa va vous pouvez ouvrire les yeux!

La première chose qu'Harry fit fut de ce précipiter dans les bras de ses parents. Bien sur lors de leur incursion dans le passé il avait appris a les connaître mais en temps qu'amis. Maintenant il avait ses vrai parents devant lui. Son souhait le plus cher était maintenant résolut.

Phoebie discutait avec Emilly pendant que Sirius déposait des baisers dans son cou. Et Harry discutait avidement avec ses parents. Ému par les retrouvailles Ginny ce blottit dans les bras de son frère qui l'accueillit avec plaisir. Et comme si s'était le geste le plus naturel du monde, Hermione ce blottit elle aussi mais dans les bras de Draco, plus qu'heureux de cette situation qu'il aurait voulu éternel.

Ils étaient tout les quatre dans leur bulles et ne remarquèrent pas 5 regard ce river sur eux. En fait ce fut Sirius que remarqua la scène ne premier. Il interrompit les discutions pour montrer le futur couple dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ron et Ginny virent rapidement qu'Ils regardaient quelques choses et suivirent la trajectoire de leurs regards. Ils sourirent bien largement en voyant Hermione dans les bras de Draco. Ce fut aussi Sirius qui brisa le moment en les taquinant.

- Dit Hermione, tu n'avais pas jurer de ne jamais toucher Draco ? Parce que la tu es assez près de lui…  
- Hein quoi?

Lorsque Hermione réalisa ou elle ce trouvait, elle ce sépara rapidement en rougissant fortement . Cependant elle ce reprit rapidement et sourit aux nouveaux arrivants et leur dit :

- Je suis heureuse de tous vous revoir la. Remus va être fou de joie.  
- Nous aussi nous sommes heureux d'être de retour tu n'a pas idée! N'est-ce pas Sirius?  
- Bien sur vieux frère.  
- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on as aussi une petite viré a sainte-mangouste faire avant de vous proclamer vivant a tout le monde!  
- Qui veux-tu allez voir Phoebie?  
- Oh mon très cher frère je ne serais pas contre aller faire faire une petite syncope a Severus mais nous allons plutôt nous chercher d'autres alliers chez les aliénés.  
- Qui?  
- Vous verrez bien. Bon attraper ce bâton. C'est un portoloin qui nous mènera dans la ruelle a côté de l'hôpital.  
- Okay.

Et ils disparurent tous pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard à côté de l'hôpital. Pour la plupart vêtu de cap car ils ne devaient pas être reconnu, ils se dirigèrent vers l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital. Phoebie montra le passe qui lui donnait accès en tout temps a Severus a l'infirmière de garde et passa les portes. Elle passa cependant tout droit devant la porte du maître des potions pour entré 6 chambres plus loin. Sur la porte les noms Frank et Anna Longdubat y étaient inscrit. Un sourire illumina les visages de Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione lorsqu'Ils comprirent ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient a faire. Ils entrèrent rapidement et refermèrent la porte. Scandaliser devant l'état végétatif d'Anna et de Frank, Lily demanda :

- Mais que leur est-il arriver?  
- Ils ont été torturer a coup de doloris. Bellatrix et son mari les ont attraper et les ont torturer pour avoir les infos sur l'ordre du Phénix. Les pauvres en sont devenus fous. Leur fils, Neville, a été élever par Arrabella Longdubat. Tu te souvient d'elle James?  
- Pauvre garçon. Cette femme est folle.  
- Effectivement. J'estime qu'il ne le méritait pas évidemment et que Neville a droit d'avoir ses parents. Bon attendez moi la je vais leur parler un peu.

Phoebie approcha de Frank et Anna, ses anciens condisciples a Poudlard. Elle leur sourit et leur dit d'une voix douce :

- Anna? Frank? C'est moi Phoebie. Vous ne me reconnaissez sans doute pas mais il faut que vous m'écoutiez okay? Super. Couchez-vous dans votre lit et fermer les yeux. Dormir? Oui bien sur c'est l'heure de dormir.

Anna et Frank obéirent gentiment, se couchèrent et fermèrent les yeux. Phoebie fit signe a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Draco qui formèrent un cercle autour du lit. Ils retrouvèrent la même position qu'ils avait occupé une bonne partie de la nuit et ce mirent tous en même temps a psalmodier.

Du point de vu de James, Sirius, Lily et Emilly la scène était vraiment surprenante. Ces enfants la étaient vraiment puissants. La lumière présente dans la pièce devint aveuglante avant de s'éteindre d'un coup. Les yeux des Longdubat papillotèrent quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrirent totalement confus. Phoebie sourit au couple et leur demanda :

- Frank, Anna, est-ce que vous savez qui je suis?  
- Phoebie Rose. Bien sur que nous savons qui tu es ! Mais attend une minute! C'est bien ma voix que j'entend et tout est cohérent!  
- Exact Frank!  
- Comment est-ce possible?  
- Oh une longue histoire d'élus aux pouvoir extraordinaire nés pour vaincre Voldemort mais sinon rien d'extra! Disons qu'on a réussi a vous guérir!  
- Oh Phoebie merci de tout cœur! Nous te devons la vie!  
- Ce n'est rien Anna. J'ai rencontré votre fils et il mérite ses parents. Sans vouloir te vexé Frank, ta mère n'a pas été très tendre avec lui.  
- Pauvre amour. Frank je vais tuer ta mère!  
- Voyons Anna!  
- Je blague. Quel âge a-t-il aujourd'hui?  
- 17 ans et il est en se moment a Poudlard en 7e année. Il est a Griffondor et excellent en botanique. Depuis que chourave a découvert ses talents elle l'a prit sous son aile. Il réussi bien partout sauf en potion. Devinez qui est le prof? Severus Rogue. Imaginez la cata!  
- Il est en bonne santé?  
- Mieux que jamais. Il est au sommet de sa forme. Mais que diriez-vous de foutre le camps d'ici?  
- Ce n'est pas de refus.  
- Donc on passe aux admissions et op on se sauves.

Après avoir chaleureusement saluer James, Lily, Sirius et Emilly, Anna et Frank suivirent Phoebie au bureau des infirmières. Ils passèrent la matinée a attendre le résultat des testes des Longdubat. Le couple reçu son congé a midi. Toute la petite troupe ce dirigea vers le hall de l'hôpital pour mieux pouvoir transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Deux minutes plus tard, les élus et la troupes des miraculés remontaient le chemin vers le château. Les couloirs étaient bien entendu vide puisque tous étaient a la grande salle pour le dîné. Phoebie jeta un coup d'œil a ceux qui l'entourait. Ils lui sourirent et elle ouvrit les grandes portes. Elles s'ouvrirent avec fracas attirant ainsi toute l'attention des élèves et des professeurs.

Phoebie avança vers la table des professeurs. A ses côté ce trouvait Sirius. Derrière eux Lily, James et Emilly. Anna et Frank venait ensuite suivit par les élus. Les professeurs les regardaient avec de grands yeux ne pouvant croire a la vision qu'ils avaient devant eux. Dumbledore ce leva et contourna rapidement la table pour aller rejoindre Phoebie. Au grand étonnement de tous il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et silencieusement l'invita a présenter les personnes qui la suivait. Elle monta donc sur l'estrade et ce plaça à côté de la table des professeurs pour ne pas leur boucher la vue . Lily, Emilly et Anna ce mirent a sa droite et Sirius, James et Frank ce mirent a sa gauche. Harry et les autres s'étaient assis a la table de Griffondor. Phoebie sourit une dernière fois a ses amis et parla aux élèves.

- Chers élèves, pardonnez-nous notre entré pour le moins fracassante mais c'était un très bon moyen pour attirer votre attention. J'ai aujourd'hui l'honneur de vous présenter des gens qui sont non seulement mes amis mais aussi des personnes que j'admire. Avec le plus grand des plaisirs je vous présentes donc ceux a qui nous devons la survie d'Harry Potter et donc la disparition de Voldemort, ses parents, Lily et James Potter.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement salua Lily et James. Surpris et heureux, ils saluèrent la foule en retour. Phoebie attendit le retour au calme et continua.

- Voici maintenant l'homme que j'admire et que j'aime. Celui qui accepta de passer 12 ans a Azcaban car il savait qu'un jour la vérité reviendrait et que ces années si longues n'étaient pas vaines. Celui qui a donner sa vie pour son neveu et ses amis. Celui qui aurait donné sa vie pour n'importe lequel de ses amis. Celui que l'on vous a tous appris a craindre, a tord, j'ai nommé le grand Sirius Black.

À l'étonnement général, les applaudissements ce firent plus puissant encore. Les gens avaient pardonner a Sirius ce qui prouvait que leur société n'avait pas été totalement corrompu par Voldemort. Sirius fit un grand salut théâtral a la salle et donne la parole a Phoebie.

- Maintenant je vais vous présenté la femme grâce a qui je suis toujours en vie et grâce a qui j'ai pu avoir une enfance heureuse avec les meilleurs personnes au monde. Voici ma mère, Emilly Rosenberg.

Encore une fois les applaudissement étaient puissants. Les élèves étaient conscient que sans Phoebie leur combat était perdu d'avance et il était juste que celle qui lui avait épargné la mort sois félicité et applaudit. Emilly, soudain gênée par tant d'attention, salua timidement la salle.

- Je vous souhaite, mes amis, bon retour parmi les vivants. Maintenant, je vais vous présenter d'autres héros a qui nous devons beaucoup. Depuis l'année passé vous êtes tous au courant de l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix que dirige Dumbledore et de son implication dans notre guerre. Ces gens faisait partis de l'ordre il y a longtemps, la plupart d'entre vous n'était pas né ou venait de naître comme moi. Ils venaient d'avoir un fils promis a une enfance dorée et a un grand avenir dans la botanique s'il suivait ses parents dans leur passion. Malheureusement, ils furent attraper par la Mangemort Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari. Leur fils fut sauf mais leurs destin fut horrible. Bellatrix et son mari torturèrent le couple pour leur soutirer des informations sur l'Ordre. Jamais ils ne craquèrent. Ils utilisèrent a répétition un sort impardonnable, le Doloris. Les pauvres ont subit des séquelles terribles au cerveau et lorsqu'on les a retrouver tout ce qui restait de leur esprit était bien mince. Des fous, voilà ce qu'ils étaient devenu. Et aucun espoir de guérison possible était présent pour eux. Leur fils, que certains auront sûrement reconnu, a grandit chez sa grand-mère qui n'était pas très tendre avec le petit garçon. Aujourd'hui il est en 7e année a Griffondor. Comme ses parents il excelle en botanique. Malgré les premières années de l'adolescence un peu difficile , il a gagné en maturité et en puissance. Neville, tu es le portrait cracher d'Anna et de Frank mais je vais te laisser le constater par toi-même. Vous tous veuillez souhaiter bon retour parmi nous a Anna et Frank Longdubat maintenant totalement saint et saine d'esprit.

La salle resta silencieuse sous le coup de la nouvelle. Neville était figé se son siège. Il tourna d'abord la tête vers Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Draco et le fit un signe de tête pour les remercier les effusions attendrait bien un peu. Lorsqu'il ce leva ses gestes lui parurent être ceux d'un automate. Il avait rêvé toute sa vie que ses parents viennent le chercher a Poudlard, tout les deux saints d'esprit et près a l'aimer. Son rêve, a l'instar de celui d'Harry, venait de ce réalisé. Il ce dirigea donc lentement vers ses parents. A quelques mètres d'eux, il les fixa dans les yeux. La grande salle au complet retenait son souffle. Ce qu'il y découvrit le fit sursauté et l'emplit ensuite de bonheur. A la place de leur regard éteint et sans vie qui leur était habituel, des yeux pleins de vie et d'intelligence était présent. Ce fut ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'Ils étaient bien de retour. Neville ce précipita dans les bras de sa mère. La salle explosa en applaudissement. La plupart des amis de Neville avaient tous la larme a l'œil. Ce garçon méritait vraiment ce qu'Il y avait de mieux et surtout la présence de ses parents .

Tellement heureux des événement, Dumbledore suspendit tout les cours pour le reste de la journée, nouvelle vivement accueillit chez les élèves. Dumbledore emmena les revenants dans la salle des professeurs ou, tous ensemble, ils pourraient discuter en paix. Ce fut d'ailleurs au centre de cette pièce que Remus fit enfin face a Emilly, celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours.


	19. Chapitre 19

Lily Jolie: bon après une absence de je sais plus combien de temps(la dernière fois c'étais au mois d'octobre) je vous poste le très court chapitre 19. c'est un prélude au chapitre suivant. Je ne sais pas quand il viendra mais probablement avant 5 mois et demie! lolll Sinon rien ne m'appartient a par les personnages de Phoebie Emilly Lupin Rosenberg et celui de sa mère Emilly Rosenberg ainsi que le scénario de cette fic. Ensuite petite pub, allez lire ma nouvelle fic, Harry Potter et le mystère d'Hailley James (sois dit en passant,cette fic n'a aucun raport avec One three hill, le prénom n'est qu'un hasard). J'ai pas encore de review pour cette fic alors pub! lol Enfin bref je vous laisse a votre lecture aussi courte soit-elle!

* * *

Chapitre 19: Prélude au combat  


La fête avait battu son plein pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Remus et Emilly étaient isolés dans leur bulle, tant d'années et de tristesse les avaient séparés que personne ne les avait importunés. Mais James, Lily et Sirius discutaient avec tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient attraper, professeurs ou amis. Anna et Frank écoutaient avidement les professeurs donner leurs commentaires (tous meilleurs les que les autres) sur leur fils. Neville lui avait remercié Harry, Ron, Hermione en les prenant dans ses bras et en les serrant et à l'ébahissement de tous il fit de même avec Draco. Neville s'adressa à l'ancien prince des serpents comme il s'adresse à ses amis et lui sourit sincèrement. Draco lui rendit son sourire sincère, chose rare chez le Serpentard, et une amitié nouvelle venait de naître.

Phoebie ne se mêla pas beaucoup à la fête. Comme a son habitude, elle resta en retrait pour observer ses petits maraudeurs, ses frères, sa Lily jolie et son Emilly , ses sœurs et ses élus, ses nouveaux protégés qui faisait, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, aussi partis de sa «famille». Dumbledore se joignit à sa contemplation et ils discutèrent doucement du bonheur que cette simple observation provoquait chez les gens. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin seulement en apparence.

Les quelques semaines qui les séparaient du congé des fêtes s'écoulèrent trop rapidement. Tous les élèves ne pouvant et ne désirant pas rester avaient quitté le château la veille. Même si la quasi-totalité des 6e et 7e années de Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poursouffle et même plusieurs Serpentards étaient restés, le château était tout de même démesurément silencieux. Il était bientôt midi et aucun élève n'était dans les couloirs, dans la grande salle ou ailleurs. Tous suivaient un entraînement spécial avec les professeurs. Il n'y avait que les élus qui en avaient réchappé, car même Lily, James, Sirius et Emilly furent « invités » à venir s'entraîner.

Pheobie déambulait donc seule dans le château lorsqu'elle eut l'idée d'aller se promener dans le parc. C'était une belle journée ensoleiller de décembre et il faisait doux dehors. À peine eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'elle la referma a toute vitesse s'écartant de peu d'un stupéfix. Elle courut à la fenêtre la plus proche pour apercevoir ce qu'elle redoutait le plus: Voldemort et ses sbires.

Elle jeta sur les portes et le château toutes les protections qu'elle connaissait en temps qu'élu et couru jusqu'à une classe du troisième étage. Elle entra sans frapper et se retrouva, sans voix à cause de la course et de la légère panique qui l'avait prise, devant la totalité des professeurs et des élèves. Coup de chance Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Draco y étaient aussi. Dumbledore s'approcha rapidement et lui demanda:

- Phoebie est-ce que ça va?

-...

Toujours sans voix elle courut vers le tableau et y inscrit les mots suivants:«Voldemort devant le château avec tous ses sbires. Ça y est c'est la bataille finale». tous devinrent blanc et les professeurs soupirèrent. Reprenant son calme Phoebie s'avança et s'adressa à la centaine d'élèves qui étaient devant elle.

Nous y sommes mes amis. Il est temps de prendre armes et courage et d'aller combattre. Ils sont plus nombreux, mais ne nous laissons pas démonter. Le nombre ne l'emporte pas nécessairement. Nous sommes entraînés et prêts à y aller. Et…de toute façon jamais aucune génération d'élu n'a failli à sa tâche alors c'est dans la poche! Plus sérieusement, certains d'entre vous périront, c'est inévitable. Mais il faut vous dire que votre sacrifice aura fait un pas de plus pour notre cause. Nous vaincrons. À ceux qui mourront, nous nous retrouverons là haut et à ceux qui vivront profitez de la vie et pensez à nous! Aller! C'est l'heure et Monsieur le méchant Voldy va attendre!

D'un coup de baguette, ils revêtirent tous des vêtements blanc bien distinct de ceux noirs de l'autre camp puis quittèrent la pièce derrière les élus et Dumbledore. La marche était fermée par les professeurs.

Personne n'avait réellement porté attention à l'avant-dernière phrase de Phoebie, mais Sirius et James eux avait tiquer en l'entendant. « À ceux qui mourront, nous nous retrouverons là haut et à ceux qui vivront profitez de la vie et pensez à nous!» Elle s'incluait dans ceux qui mourraient… Le pensait-elle vraiment? James et Sirius se regardèrent et une lueur de terreur vint passer dans leurs yeux. Non pas causer par la bataille imminente, mais par la possibilité que Phoebie puisse mourir. L'un et l'autre n'étaient rien sans elle. Ils inspirèrent un grand coup et avancèrent vers elle. Ils se placèrent derrière elle. Son frère se plaça à sa droite et son amour à sa gauche. À la droite de Phoebie se trouvais Harry, Ron et Ginny et à sa gauche se trouvait Hermione et Draco. Derrière eux, À la droite de James se trouvais Lily et Emilly. À la gauche de Sirius se trouvaient Remus et Severus. Et derrière tout ce beau monde se trouvait les élèves et les professeurs en rang serré et prêt à combattre.

Ils stoppèrent la marche devant la grande porte du château. Ils inspirèrent tous un grand coup et soudain Phoebie et Harry poussèrent les battants de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

Devant eux, sur le blanc encore immaculé de la première neige, se détachaient Voldemort et son armée.


	20. Chapitre 20

Lily Jolie: Après presque 1 an d'attente je vous poste enfin le chapitre 20 de la destinée des élus. Je suis profondément désolé pour les quelques lecteurs qui aurait pu attendre la suite mais je faisait un É-N-O-R-M-E blocage sur le combat final. Et puis ce soir, alors que je venais de terminer une super fic de mambanoir(Découverte!..c'est le titre de la fic) donc après la fin de ma lecture l'envie m'est prit d'écrire un peu. Et comme par magie, si si je vous le jure, ma bataille c'est écrite! Enfin j'espère que cela vous plaira!

La Destinée des Élus  
Chapitre 20: Nous y voilà!

Devant eux, sur le blanc encore immaculé de la première neige, se détachaient Voldemort et sa noire armée. Et derrière eux, se tenaient les rangs blancs de la leur. Bien qu'inférieur en nombre, Phoebie ne doutait pas que leur courage et leur détermination viendraient à bout de leurs adversaires. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil rapide derrière elle et avança vers Voldemort. Avec Draco et Hermione à sa droite et Harry, Ron et Ginny à sa gauche, elle faisait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle soupira et prit la parole la première.

- Tu aurais au moins pu nous laisser passé les fêtes en paix, mais bon, les festivités n'en seront que plus joyeuses grâce à notre victoire!  
- Tu es bien présomptueuse de penser que votre minable armée vaincra mes Mangemorts.  
- Tu es bien présomptueux, Tom, de penser que tu peux vaincre les Élus. Aucune génération du mal n'a réussi jusqu'à présent à vaincre les Élus et ce n'est certes pas toi qui vas réussir aujourd'hui!  
- Nous verrons bien qui aura raison, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie de me battre immédiatement, mais plutôt d'observer le spectacle. Alors, à plus tard!

Et avant qu'elle puisse lui répondre, Voldemort transplana ailleurs où il pourrait observer à son aise. Phoebie grogna de frustration avant de rejoindre ses compagnons qui avaient déjà rejoint les rangs de leur armée. 

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les adversaires se regardèrent en chien de faïence, attendant le coup d'envoi. Alors qu'autour d'eux les éléments se déchaînaient, un éclair rouge vint zébrer le ciel lançant ainsi les hostilités. Rapidement, après seulement quelques minutes de combats, les corps commencèrent à joncher la neige qui déjà avait pris une teinte rougeâtre. 

Lorsque Phoebie s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle après ce qui lui parut des heures, alors qu'en fait tout avait débuté seulement dix minutes plus tôt, elle remarqua avec angoisse qu'elle avait perdue de vue tous ceux à qui elle tenait. Tentant de calmer l'angoisse sourde et la peur qui la prenait au ventre, elle replongea dans la bataille pour tomber sur Lucius Malfoy lui-même. Un rictus étira ses lèvres tandis que Lucius faisait de même. Phoebie décida d'engager les provocations la première en lui disant:

- Alors Lucius, comment se sent-on après avoir appris que j'ai non seulement corrompu, car bien sûr pour toi c'est de la corruption, tes deux chères sœurs, mais aussi ton fils?  
- Sale bâtarde! Tu vas me le payer cher!  
- Bah pour tout te dire ce n'est pas ma faute, mais celle d'un truc qu'on nomme le destin qui a décide, mais comme j'ai promis de tout faire pour te faire chier, je trouve que c'est un bon plan! Non, mais sans rigoler, il est enfin venu le moment tant attendu de savoir qui de nous deux est la meilleure!  
- Effectivement, nous y voilà enfin!

Ils se turent pour se mettre en garde et attendre en silence que l'autre lance l'offensive. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas long avant que Lucius ne lance un Doloris bien senti à Phoebie qui l'évita par un bond sur le côté et qui répliqua par la pareille. S'en suivit un combat acharné où fusait les rayons rouge, bleus et verts des Stupéfixs, Doloris et Avada Kedavra qu'ils s'entre lançaient. 

Après plusieurs minutes, alors que Phoebie menait, Lucius la fit trébucher et elle s'étala de tout son long, le dos dans la neige rouge. Lucius la tenait désormais en joue et elle était désarmée. Elle ne pouvait non plus entamer une formule d'élus ou utiliser son élément, car lancer un Avada était beaucoup moins long. Alors qu'elle pensait sa dernière heure arrivée lorsque Lucius leva sa baguette, elle vit derrière ce dernier deux femmes tout aussi blondes que lui et ayant des yeux tout aussi acier que les siens, approcher. D'un expelliamus commun, les jumelles Sélène et Erzebeth Lanchester anciennement Malfoy désarmèrent à son tour Lucius. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir qui était le vil scélérat qui avait osé l'attaquer par derrière, il resta muet sous la stupeur. Lorsqu'elles pointèrent leurs baguettes et leurs regards haineux sur lui, il sut que son heure était venue. Lorsqu'elles prononcèrent le sort de mort, Lucius se tenait droit et fier avant de s'effondrer, mort. Comme l'aurait dit Draco, Malfoy jusqu'au bout. 

La bataille faisait rage depuis maintenant une heure et plusieurs règlements de compte comme celui de Phoebie et Lucius. Neville avait vengé ses parents en éliminant le couple Lestranges et il se battait maintenant aux côtés de Ron et Ginny contre un groupe de Mangemort. 

C'est alors que Phoebie trouva James, Sirius et Remus face au sale rat qui les avait trahis. De sa démarche féline et silencieuse, elle approcha de lui par derrière pour lui susurrer à l'oreille. 

- Alors, Queudevers, sens-tu le souffle de la mort sur ton cou? Nous sommes ses émissaires et c'est par notre main que tu mourras! En enfer, tu iras pourrir et ainsi rétablir le juste équilibre!

Aux paroles de Phoebie, Peter faillit défaillir. Les trois maraudeurs, qui ne l'avaient jusque-là pas aperçu, sursautèrent en la voyant se relever. Ses vêtements blancs étaient imbibés de sang, son visage, son cou et ses mains étaient pleins d'éclaboussures et le tout était agrémenté de son regard flamboyant ce qui la rendait tout bonnement effrayante. En s'approchant d'eux, elle répondit à leurs questions muettes.

- Pas à moi le sang! Je ne suis pas blessée! Seulement quelques règlements de comptes sanglants! Et vous, ça va?  
- Idem pour nous trois. Tu arrives juste à temps!  
- Heureusement, je n'aurais pas voulu manquer cela!

Sans un mot de plus, les quatre maraudeurs se tournèrent vers leur 5e membre. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, les regards étaient assez éloquent. Au moment où James, Sirius, Remus et Phoebie lancèrent un Avada simultané, Peter murmura un faible désolé et se laissa emporter par le sort. Ainsi peut-être pourrait-il faire la paix avec lui-même?

Phoebie embrassa rapidement les trois hommes et se retourna pour se jeter corps et âme dans la bataille qui n'avait que trop duré. En peu de temps, elle mit la main sur Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco et Ginny et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière, conscients que Voldemort les y attendait.

En peu de temps, les six émissaires du bien se retrouvèrent face à celui que le mal avait envoyé sur terre. Pensant la partie gagnée d'avance, Voldemort ricana et s'adressa à eux.

- Bien je vois qu'on m'a laissé le plaisir de vous tuer moi-même!  
- Oh, tu sais Tom, on s'est dit qu'après avoir tué tes principaux larbins il était temps de venir te rendre visite!  
- Tuer mes larbins, voyez-vous cela! Je doute fort que vous aillez tuer les principaux!  
- Et bien constate par toi même.

Et sur ses paroles, Phoebie lance une poignée de petites choses sur le sol qu'elle agrandit d'un sort. Alors, à ses pieds, Voldemort découvrit les têtes de Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestranges, Alphonse Nott, Travis Parkison et de quelques autres. Voldemort, fou de rage, poussa un puissant hurlement de rage qui fit stopper tout le champ de bataille. Sans attendre, il lança un puissant premier sort de magie noire.

Phoebie fut la première à affronter Voldemort en duel. Et alors que le duel avait lieu, les autres élus psalmodiaient inlassablement dans une langue ancienne. Puis vint le tour d'Harry, puis de Ron, de Ginny, d'Hermione et pour finir de Draco. Ils laissaient, tour à tour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres de plus en plus mal en point. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent tous affronté en duel, Voldemort se retrouva prisonnier d'un cercle de pure magie. Un genou à terre et tentant de calmé sa respiration sifflante, Voldemort releva les yeux vers Phoebie et Harry, mais ne parla pas. Il se savait vaincu et il attendait le coup de grâce. Voldemort se releva difficilement, mais réussit tout de même à se remettre debout pour se tenir droit et fier lançant de derniers regards de défis et de haines par ses prunelles rougeoyantes. Foutu orgueil serpentardesque comme auraient dit les maraudeurs!

Le reste de la scène se passa rapidement. Les six élus, en cercle autour de Voldemort et de sa prison magique, se prirent les mains et tendirent leurs paumes vers le centre du cercle, Voldemort. Quelques mots furent prononcés et un grand faisceau lumineux apparut de chacune des mains tendues. L'un bleu, les autres rouge, brun, vert, blanc et le dernier argent. Puis, les faisceaux lumineux touchèrent Voldemort dont le corps se souleva de terre et se tendit à l'extrême. Tour à tour, chaque faisceau lumineux devint l'élément de l'élu à qui il appartenant. Ainsi, une corde de feu, une d'eau, de terre, de bois, de vent et de métal reliait Voldemort aux élus. La puissance de la magie déployée par les élus était transmise par vague à Voldemort qui semblait à présent souffrir énormément. Puis soudain, tout sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une immense explosion emporte en elle le corps et l'âme de celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. 

Le silence tomba sur le champ de bataille. Tom Elvis Jedusor n'était plus, la guerre était terminée. 


	21. Chapitre 21

_**LE Blabla de Lily Jolie :** Bonjour tout le monde! Bon voici l'auteure indigne que je suis qui poste pour le plaisir des fans, s'il y a encore des fans de cette fic, le chapitre 21 après plus d'un an de blocage et de contre temps. J'ai eu une soudaine envie de relire la destinée des élus et l'inspiration pour la suite est enfin arrivée. ALors je ne vous promets rien mais je crois être en mesure de terminer la fic en 4 ou 5 chapitres poster prochainement! En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

* * *

**La destinée des Élus**

**  
Chapitre ving et un : Joie et tristesse**

Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent, après l'explosion, où tout le monde demeura muet de stupeur. Puis, quand leurs esprits firent le lien entre l'explosion, la mort de Voldemort et la fin de la guerre, les hurlements de joies se firent entendre. Ils avaient réussis, la guerre était finie, enfin! Les derniers mangemorts n'essayèrent même pas de s'enfuir et se livrèrent aux membres de l'ordre. Malgré la scène de désolation qui s'étendait à leurs pieds avec les cadavres des amis tombés et la neige maculée de sang, les combattants blancs ne pouvaient qu'être heureux. Après s'être quand même assuré que Tom Jedusor n'était plus, Phoebie leva les yeux vers les survivants et poussa un immense soupire de soulagement en apercevant tours à tours les maraudeurs, Lily et Emilly tous en un seul morceau et souriant. À ses côtés, Harry embrassait Ginny à pleine bouche, libérant enfin tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Phoebie éclata de rire devant la tête de Ron qui hésitait entre rire et applaudir ou hurler et les séparer. Elle chercha ensuite du regard Hermione et Draco et ce qu'elle vit la fit glousser de joie. Elle se rapprocha d'Harry et de Ginny, qui c'était enfin séparer pour respirer, ainsi que de Ron et leur pointa les deux autres élus. Draco embrassait Hermione à pleine bouche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il soutenait également la jeune fille qui avait enroulé ses jambes autour des hanches de du jeune homme et il s'en fallait de peu pour que la situation déboule vers plus. Histoire de leurs rappeler qu'ils étaient encore sur un champ de bataille, Harry, Ron et Phoebie sifflèrent alors que les filles hurlaient et applaudissaient. Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent et Hermione leur tira la langue en posant les pieds à terre. Ils rigolèrent encore un petit moment puis se tournèrent tous pour aller retrouver les autres. Une salve d'applaudissements les accueillit et ils saluèrent leurs compatriotes combattants avec un immense sourire.

Soudainement, alors que les applaudissements résonnaient encore, Phoebie porta vivement sa main à son ventre où une immense douleur se répandait. Elle releva sa main et écarquilla les yeux quand elle la vit dégoulinant de sang. La douleur devint si vive que ses jambes lâchèrent et elle tomba à genoux dans la neige. Une main au sol pour se retenir et l'autre sur la blessure pour tenter de retenir le sang, elle essayait de trouver quand elle avait été blessée. Et elle comprit. Elle avait pensée que le sort n'avait pas fonctionné, qu'il avait manqué son coup, mais la réalité était bien plus effrayante. Le sort était à retardement. Au moment où elle comprit, la douleur se fit plus vive encore, presque insupportable. Tout le monde était au tour d'elle mais elle ne les entendait pas, n'entendant qu'un simple bourdonnement. Elle était à présent affalée dans les bras de Sirius qui la balançait convulsivement sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, mais elle ne sentait presque pas le mouvement, pas plus que les bras de Sirius autour d'elle ni la main de James qui serrait la sienne. Lucius avait donc été le plus fort. Cela expliquait donc le petit sourire victorieux qu'il lui avait adressé avant de se prendre deux Avada simultanés. Alors que les autres élus s'afféraient frénétiquement à essayer de la guérir avec leurs pouvoirs, Phoebie se sentait mourir petit à petit. Ses yeux étaient à présent presque entièrement voilés, elle ne voyait plus que les faibles contours de la main de James dans la sienne. Tout comme son ouïe qui n'entendait plus que le silence, elle savait que sa voix s'était tue et qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire adieu à sa famille. De toute façon elle était probablement incapable de formuler une phrase complète. Son esprit sombrait de plus en plus dans un état cotonneux, brumeux et, paradoxalement, elle avait de plus en plus conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, de plus en plus conscience qu'elle mourrait. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, elle serra le plus fort possible la main qui était dans la sienne puis tout fut finit pour elle, s'enfonçant dans des ténèbres si attirantes.

Quand Phoebie était tombée à genoux, tout le monde était accouru et essayaient de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Lorsque James, Sirius et Remus avait vue la plaie sanguinolente de son ventre, ils avaient poussés simultanément un hurlement de terreur pure. La terreur d'un père et ami de perdre sa fille, la terreur d'un frère de perdre sa moitié, sa petite sœur et la terreur d'un amant de perdre la femme de sa vie et sa meilleure amie. Lorsque sa douleur s'était faite encore plus forte, Sirius l'avait pris dans ses bras et James serrait fortement l'une de ses mains, mais l'un comme l'autre, ils savaient qu'elle était en train de s'éteindre, de mourir. À un moment, ils virent ses jolis yeux ambre perdre leurs flammes d'intelligences pour devenir vide de toute émotion pour finalement se fermer. Peu de temps après cela, elle serra une dernière fois la main de James et laissa retomber mollement son bras, son corps devint lourd dans les bras de Sirius, son cœur s'arrêta et sa respiration également. Phoebie Emilly Lupin Rosenberg venait de mourir.

Cette fois, ce fut les élus qui hurlèrent. L'une des leurs venait de mourir et ils en souffraient tous énormément. Elle avait tant fait pour eux tous, elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Seulement, elle avait sous-estimée Lucius et elle en payait le prix. Près d'eux, les jumelles Sélène et Erzebeth Lanchester étaient toutes deux démolies par la mort de leur amie qu'elles n'avaient, finalement, pas pus empêcher. Lily, Emilly et Remus étaient tous trois dans les bras les uns des autres, pleurant, brisés par la douleur de la perte de leur sœur et fille. Même l'austère maître des potions avait dû s'assoir tant la perde de sa meilleure amie le brisait intérieurement, bien plus douloureusement qu'aurait pu être toutes les tortures du seigneur des ténèbres. Dumbledore avait l'air plus vieux que jamais et les professeurs semblaient avoir trop vu, trop vécu, trop souffert.

Mais les plus touchés demeuraient James et Sirius. Pour James, il venait de perdre sa petite sœur, quoi que les gens en disent et en pensent, la femme la plus importante pour lui. Non loin de lui, Lily regardait, impuissante, son mari pleurer et hurler le nom de sa sœur. Elle avait toujours su que Phoebie compterait toujours plus que quiconque dans le cœur de James et elle l'avait acceptée avec un sourire tendre. Et comme elle s'y attendait, la douleur de son mari était telle que s'en était insupportable à regarder. C'était comme si on lui arrachait un à un les membres du corps qu'on avait préalablement tous fracturés. Son corps était parcouru de tremblement et des sanglots déchirant sortaient de sa gorge. James serrait convulsivement la main de sa petite sœur dans les siennes en la suppliant de se réveiller, d'ouvrir les yeux et de lui sourire.

Sirius était dans un état semblable, si ce n'est pire, que celui de son frère. Même les années à Azkaban n'avaient été plus difficiles et douloureuse que la mort de son âme sœur. Les mêmes tremblements et les mêmes sanglots déchirants le secouaient. Il serrait contre lui le corps sans vie de Phoebie. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait en lui murmurant des mots doux, en la suppliant de revenir. Déjà, après à peine quelques minutes d'écoulées, le corps de la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus froid. Plus la température du corps baissait plus Sirius et James devenait, hystériques, fous de douleurs.

Le professeur Dumbledore décida enfin d'intervenir et retira doucement, avec beaucoup de persuasion et de gentillesse, le corps de Phoebie des bras de Sirius et l'emmena vers l'infirmerie. Quand Pomfresh vit de qui il s'agissait, elle poussa un petit cri de tristesse avant de reprendre un visage impassible et de montrer au vieux directeur où déposer le corps. Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Emilly, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Sélène ainsi qu'Erzebeth furent conduit dans un des nombreux appartements privés que possédait le château. Rapidement, tout le monde s'enferma dans des chambres, seul ou en couple, selon la situation.

Quand le calme fut revenu au château et que tous les détails d'après combat qui devaient être réglés au plus tôt le furent, Dumbledore, plus vieux et attristé que jamais, descendit à l'infirmerie et entra dans la chambre privé où avait été déposé le corps de Phoebie. L'infirmière avait lavé les plaies et le corps, lui avait lavée les cheveux et les avaient soigneusement peignés et l'avait ensuite vêtue d'une jolie robe de satin rouge qui lui allait à ravir. Grâce à un sort de conservation, son corps resterait parfait jusqu'à la mise en terre. Ainsi étendue sur les draps blancs, ses cheveux roux formant une auréole autour de sa tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle était très belle et ne semblait que dormir. Albus replaça une mèche de cheveux sur le côté de son visage et soupira tristement. Pareil jeune femme ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune alors qu'elle commençait à peine à vivre et qui voyait se profiler au loin un avenir heureux. Alors que son regard était fixement posé sur le doux visage de la jeune femme, le titre d'un chapitre dans un très vieux grimoire lui revint en tête. Et si? En serait-il seulement capable? Serait-il capable de faire le sacrifice demandé? Oui, bien sûr que oui il en serait capable. N'était-il pas le grand Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, président du Mangenmagot, créateur et dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix, directeur de Poudlard, récipiendaire de l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, Docteur en Sorcellerie et Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers ? Après cet excès de confiance, Albus se leva précipitamment, adressa à Phoebie cette phrase «_Drago Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus__» _et monta vers son bureau et faisait quérir incessamment le professeur McGonnagal, le professeur Flitwick ainsi que le professeur Rogue. Lorsque les trois professeurs entrèrent ensemble dans le bureau directorial, ils trouvèrent Dumbledore penché sur un parchemin où il écrivait frénétiquement. Il releva la tête, après cinq bonnes minutes, après avoir terminé le texte qu'il écrivait. Tout en faisant signe à ses confrères de s'installer, il sella le parchemin et le tendit au professeur de métamorphose.

- Ma chère Minerva, je vous confis ce parchemin.  
- Très bien Albus, mais que dois-je en faire? Et quel est la raison de cette réunion?  
- Vous saurez quoi faire de ce parchemin une fois le moment venu et cette réunion a pour but ma succession à la tête de notre école bien aimée!  
- Votre succession Albus? Vous n'y pensez pas, voyons!  
- Malheureusement oui, Filius. J'ai déjà signé tous ce que j'avais à signer pour officialiser ma démission. J'ai une affaire urgente à régler et je ne compte pas revenir au château par la suite. Aussi, je vous ai fait venir ici tout les trois pour non seulement vous confier le travail de succession…  
- Albus, vous parlez comme si vous étiez mort, cela n'a pas de sens!  
- Je sais mon cher Severus, mais faites-moi confiance, une fois de plus. Je vous ai aussi fait venir pour vous dire qui j'ai choisi pour me succéder. Severus Rogue, acceptez-vous de prendre ma relève en temps que directeur de Poudlard?  
- Moi, Albus? Vous avez perdus la tête? Je ne crois pas que cela fera unanimité chez les élèves!  
- Qu'importe ce qu'ils diront tous au début, je suis certain que vous ferez un excellent directeur, Severus.  
- Je suis d'accord avec Albus, vous ferez un bon directeur Severus et je serais là tant que le permettra ma santé pour vous seconder!  
- Et je suis également d'accord avec Minerva et Albus, ce poste est pour vous Severus!  
- Bien, alors, j'accepte professeur.  
- Merci et félicitation Severus. Minerva vous conservez évidemment votre poste de directrice adjointe et je veux que vous aidiez de votre mieux Severus comme vous m'avez aidée pendant toutes ces années. Demain je ferais un discourt au déjeuner pour annoncer la nouvelle et je quitterais le château peu de temps après  
- Mais qui me remplacera en cours de potion?  
- Pour l'instant nous sommes en plein congé des fêtes et Noël est dans 5 jours à peine, la fête fera du bien à certain j'espère, et donc il reste encore deux semaines complètes avant le début des cours. Si tout marche comme prévue, je vous enverrez la personne parfaite pour vous remplacer, Severus. Cependant, si cette personne n'arrive pas à temps pour la rentrée, accordez-moi une autre semaine.  
- Très bien Albus, mais passer ce délai je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre!  
- Ne vous en faites pas Severus, vous ne serez pas déçu et cette personne sera parfaite!  
- Peut-on savoir son nom, Albus?  
- Certes non, Minerva! Laissez-moi le loisir de vous faire une dernière surprise!  
- Vos surprises font parfois un peu peur, Albus!  
- Ne soyez donc pas rabat-joie, Severus. Sur ce, je vous laisse aller mes amis et merci de votre aide!  
- C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier Albus!  
- Mais non, voyons! Bon, allez, nous avons tous besoin de repos! Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera à tous du bien!

Sur cette dernière phrase, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard chassa gentiment le nouveau directeur, la directrice adjointe et le directeur de Serdaigle tous trois incertains d'avoir tout compris. Une fois seul, Albus laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il le savait maintenant, il avait fait le bon choix. Il admira, avant d'aller dormir, une dernière fois le coucher de soleil à partir de la fenêtre de son bureau directorial.


	22. Chapitre 22

_La chronique de Lily : _**Coucou tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre 22 après je sais plus combien de temps! XD Je suis déterminée, j'ai décidé qu'il était tant que je termine cette fic alors je poste ce chapitre qui sera l'avant dernier avant l'épilogue. J'ai enfin trouvée la fin parfaite pour mon histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre et les suivants vous plairont. Encore vraiment désolé pour les grands espaces entre les majs! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Ultime cadeau**

Au lendemain de la bataille, la grande salle était plus bruillante que jamais. Albus regardait l'assemblé avec un grand sourir et cette lueur pétillante de malice dans le regard. Ceux qui le connaissaient se disaient que le vieux directeur préparait quelque chose. ET comme ils le pensaient, lorsque la salle fut pleine, le vieil homme se leva et demanda le silence.

- Bon matin à tous! Dit-il joyeusement. Tout d'abord je veux féliciter tous ceux qui se sont battu pour notre belle victoire! Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que ceux et _celles_ qui nous ont laissés seraient très fiers de nous. Ensuite, je veux vous annoncer quelques changements au sein du cortège professoral et de l'équipe directoral. Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois que je m'adresse à vous. J'ai décidé, maintenant que cette guerre est terminée, de céder ma place à la tête de notre école. Poudlard a été toute ma vie et pour remercier le ciel de la vie que j'y ai mené, je dois accomplir un acte important. Je veux donc tous vous remercier, élèves, professeurs, amis, pour tous ce que vous m'avez tous apportés à travers les années. Merci aux maraudeurs ainsi qu'aux jumeaux Weasley pour avoir fait rire et vivre cette école alors que nous en avions tant besoin. Merci à Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger pour avoir protéger ce lieux que nous aimons tant. Merci aux professeurs, spécialement Minerva et Severus, pour m'avoir soutenu toutes ses années et supportés mes lubies et idées bizares! Et, finalement, merci à Phoebie Emily Lupin Rosenberg d'avoir été qui elle était, d'avoir tant fait pour Pouldard et nous tous. Donc je vous présente votre nouveau directeur. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'aimeront pas l'idée, mais je vous demande de lui donner sa chance car je suis persuadé qu'il fera un bon directeur. Je crois pouvoir dire que Phoebie aurait été d'accord avec moi. Enfin, veuillez applaudire le directeur Severus Rogue! Pour ce qui est de son ou sa remplaçante, vous en saurez plus à la rentré! Je terminerais donc ma vie de directeur en vous disant simplement de profiter des temps à venir et de ne jamais vous fier aux apparences et qu'envers et contre tous, parfois, une victoire contre le destin est possible malgré tout!

Albus se tue finalement et reprit place dans son fauteuil. Le silence ce fit un instant, histoire de laisser tout le monde digérer les nouvelles, et finalement, les applaudissements retentirent. Les élus, les maraudeurs, Lily, Emilly, Severus et Minerva, eux, méditaient les dernières paroles de Dumbledore. «Je terminerais donc ma vie de directeur en vous disant simplement de profiter des temps à venir et de ne jamais vous fier aux apparences et qu'envers et contre tous, parfois, une victoire contre le destin est possible malgré tout! ». Finalement, il parlerait par énigme jusqu'au bout. Enfin, le repas reprit son cours si ce n'est que pour nos amis, la faim n'était pas là. Plus tard dans la matinée, ils se retrouvèrent tous aux portes du château pour dire au revoir à leur directeur.

- Vous allez nous manquez, Albus! Dit Minerva, la voix tremblante.  
- Merci pour tout, Minerva! Répondit Albus en la serrant dans ses bras. Prenez soin de mon château pour moi!  
- Promis Albus! Répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Je suppose que je dois vous remercier, Albus. Dit a son tour Severus. Ne faites pas de bêtises, vieux fou!  
- Vous allez nous manquer, professeur! Dit alors Harry au nom des autres! Bonne chance à vous!  
- Merci mes enfants! Dit-il en souriant. Soyez donc heureux maintenant que tout est fini, enfin essayez, pour moi! Bon, reprit-il, il est temps pour moi de vous faire mes adieux. Au revoir tout le monde, mon cher château.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Albus Dumbledore fit ce qui lui sembla être le geste le plus dificile de sa vie, sortir du château en sachant qu'il n'y reviendrait que sous forme de portrait. Une fois aux grilles, il se retourna et contempla une dernière fois la vision que lui offrait le domaine de Poudlard afin de ce graver cette image dans la tête. Il lui sembla que le soleil brillait plus fort, que le ciel était plus bleu et que le domaine était plus beau que jamais. Une fois de plus, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Un sourire vint courire sur ses lèvres et il quitta le château serrainement. Une fois les grilles passées, il transplana pour apparaître devant ce qui restait d'un beau manoir anglais. La clé de la surprise qu'il préparait était ici, dans ce manoir de Godric Hollow. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, il venait récupérer Harry et Phoebie, bébés, après leur première victoire sur Voldemort. Il entra donc dans la vieille maison et dirigea vers ce qui restait de la grande cheminée du salon. Il posa sa baguette sur la tête de lion au centre de la frise et murmura quelques paroles inaudibles. Il s'éloigna finalement de la cheminée qui, dans un grincement sinistre, se sépara en deux pour se replier sur elle-même de chaque côté d'un grand trou. Satisfait, Albus lança un lumos et entra dans le trou pour déboucher sur un vieux couloir étroit et bas de plafond. Il traversa rapidement le couloir pour arriver devant une grande porte de bois qu'il ouvrit d'un sort. À son entrée dans la pièce, des flambeaux s'allumèrent, jettant leur lumière rougeoyante et tremblotante sur l'ensemble des objets et meubles dans la pièce. Cette dernière était circulaire, les murs étaient couverts de bibliothèques remplies de livres et de reliques ayant appartenue à Godric Griffondor et aux autres fondateurs de Poudlard. Au centre de la pièce, sur une grande table ronde, reposait le grimoire dont Albus aurait besoin. Il s'emblait l'y attendre, ce qui fit sourire Albus.

Lorsqu'Albus prit le grimoire dans ses mains, la pièce s'illumina et deux hommes et deux femmes apparurent. Le premier était grand et impressionnant. Ses cheveux mi-long étaient blonds comme les blés et ses yeux étaient bleus océan. Son visage s'emblait s'illuminé avec son sourire charmeur et cette lueur espiègle dans les yeux et sa peau était hâlée. Ses vêtements étaient rouges et or. Le deuxième homme avait de longs cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'à ses reins. Ses yeux étaient de véritables lacs d'onyx, sa peau était ivoirine. Tout dans son visage lui donnait un air sévère si ce n'était cette lueur taquine qui brillait dans ses yeux, démentant la sévérité qu'on lui conférait. Son corps était grand et svelte, ses gestes était gracieux et il avait une prestence royale. Ses robes de sorcier étaient verte et argent.

La première des deux femmes était grande et mince. Son visage grave était adoucie par de magnifiques lagons bleus et un sourire doux, maternel. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus en un chignon sévère. Sa robe, une tenue du 11e siècle, était bleue et blanche. Son amie, la deuxième femme, était petite et ronde et avait un visage jovial et un sourire très doux. Ses cheveux blonds étaient nattés et ses yeux verts pétillaient de gentillesse. Avec ses joues rouges, son sourire et son regard, on ne pouvait que l'aimer. Sa robe était, elle, jaune et noire. Tous, sauf le vert et argent, souriait à Albus qui, lui, était très surpris. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et comment et avec quoi le faire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à les voirs eux. Le rouge et or prit la parole avec un sourire.

- Bonjour, Albus! Dit-il. Il y a longtemps que nous t'attendions!  
- Comment est-ce possible? demanda-t-il.  
- Cette maison est la mienne comme tu dois le savoir, repris le rouge et or, et ce grimoire a été créé par nous quatre expressément pour cette jeune femme et cette occasion.  
- Vraiment? Demanda Albus, de plus en plus surpris.  
- Les élus de ton époque, tes protégés, repris la bleue et blanche, sont nos descendants .Harry est le descendant de Godric, Ronald et Ginny les descendants d'Helga, Draco quoi que les gens en pensent est mon descendant et Phoebie et Hermione sont les descendante de Salazard. Nous avons créé ce grimoire et le rituel que tu viens faire afin de les aidés si l'un d'entre eux mourrait avant la fin ou pour remercier celui ou celle qui mourrait pendant le combat.  
- Nous sommes conscients, enchaîna Helga, que nous sommes plus ou moins liés et responsable de la guerre qui a déchiré ton monde et nous nous devions de faire quelque chose, aussi minime soit-il, pour aider le clan de la lumière.  
- Ta destinée, Albus, aura été de faire de grandes choses. Repris Salazard. Et tu clôture ta vie sur ta plus grande réalisation, la paix de ce monde et le bonheur de ceux que tu considères comme tes enfants. Tu as été l'homme le plus digne à être le dirigeant de notre école, digne de nous quatre et à travers Phoebie nous feront en sorte que justice te soit rendu sur ce point.  
- Pendant tout le long processus que tu viens entâmer, reprit Godric, nous seront tous là pour t'aider et te soutenir. Et pour t'acceuillir de l'autre côté.  
- Merci. Soufla simplement Albus, heureux.

Sans plus tarder et sans autre parole, Albus s'attaqua à la première partie de la réalisation. Une potion très complexe qu'il devrait ingurgité plus tard. Rapidement, Salazard vint à ses côtés et avec des gestes précis et experts, comme ceux de Severus nota Albus, aida le sorcier à faire la potion. En un rien de temps et semblant d'une facilité déconcertante pour Salazard, la potion fut prête. Rowena prit la place du maître des potions aux côtés d'Albus et, à eux deux, débutèrent une série d'incantations et de métamorphes très complexes. Peu à peu, leur travail porta fruit et, bientôt, le corps d'une jeune femme apparue sur la table. Une fois cela fait, Helga relaya Rowena et, avec Albus, elle prépara une concoction à base d'herbes diverses, de fleurs et d'eaux toutes aussi diverses que les herbes afin de faire en sorte que le rituel collerait une fois le tout terminer. Finalement, Godric vint aux côtés d'Albus et lui souria gentiment. Malgré que toute la procédure lui avait semblé ne duré que quelques heures, cela fesait 10 jours qu'ils travaillaient tout les cinqs sans relâche dans cette pièce où le temps semblait s'écouler différament. Le vieil homme souria en retour et prit le verre que lui tendait le blond. Albus s'approcha du corps de la jeune femme et il lui sourit en caressant doucement sa joue. Il prit ensuite place à ses côtés sur la table et, dans un dernier regard pour ses idoles, ses modèles, il but d'un trait toute la potion.

L'effet fut immédiat. Albus ferma les yeux et son cœur cessa de battre. Godric, qui le soutenait, reposa le corps sans vie du grand Albus Dumbledore sur la table et rejoignit, au pied de celle-ci, ses compagnons de toujours et attendit sagement que le reste fonctionne. Ce qu'ils ne firent pas très longtemps. Après quelques minutes seulement, un grand brouillard blanc et lumineux sembla s'échapper du corps d'Albus par tout les pores de sa peau pour entré partout où il pouvait dans le corps de la jeune femme. Alors que les dernières couleurs de la vie quittait la peau d'Albus, celle de la jeune femme les reprenaient. Bientôt un faible battement agita sa poitrine et un souffle régulier la souleva. Les quatre fondateurs se regardèrent en souriant. Ils attendirent encore un moment et, finalement, les paupières de la jeune femme papillonèrent puis s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur ses prunelles dorées. Elle se redressa, mais semblait confuse. Elle porta une main a son ventre pour ne pas y trouver de blessure. Sentant la panique monté en elle, Salazard, son ancêtre, prit la parole.

- Bienvenue parmi les vivants, Phoebie. Dit-il  
- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle. Et comment est-ce possible?  
- Je suis Salazard Serpentard, dit-il, ton ancêtre et voici Godric Griffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Et pour le comment, c'est grâce à un rituel que nous avont créer et au sacrifice de l'homme qui est à tes côtés.

Immédiatement, Phoebie se retourna vers sa droite pour y trouver le corps sans vie d'Albus Dumbledore. Les larmes glissèrent instantanément sur ses joues. Des larmes de tristesse dû à la mort de ce grand homme, de gratitude pour le geste qu'il avait posé et des larmes de joies à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de l'homme comme il avait fait plus tôt avec elle et elle lui embrassa le front en lui murmurant un merci plein de reconnaissance. Elle se redressa finalement et se tourna vers les quatre personnes devant elle.

- Il faudra bien lui faire des funérailles…dit-elle la gorge nouée.  
- Et nous comptons sur toi pour lui faire celles qu'il mérite. Répondit Godric avec un sourire. Le corps demeurera en sécurité ici le temps que tu réintègre le château. Albus a laissé ses dernières volontés dans un testament à Poudlard, mais il a laisser cette lettre pour toi. Ajouta-t-il en lui remettant la dite lettre.  
- Nous devons partir à présent. Dit Salazard. Bonne chance pour les jours à venirs! Sache que Albus et nous veillerons toujours sur vous et peut-être qu'on se reverra un jour!  
- Salazard, Godric, Helga, Rowena, merci. Dit-elle. Merci pour tout. Prenez soins d'Albus pour nous!  
- Au revoir ma chère fille! Répondit Salazard dans un sourire..serpentadesque!  
- À bientôt peut-être! Ajoutèrent les trois autres.  
- Au revoir et à un de ces jours! Dit-elle alors qu'ils disparaissaient.

Phoebie prit la concoction d'herbe et autres que lui avait laissé Helga et la but d'une traite. Ensuite, elle contempla pensivement son ancien directeur, son mentor, celui qu'elle considérait comme un grand-père. Il était mort pour elle, pour elle et toute sa, leur famille. Pour qu'ils puissent tous être heureux. Albus Dumbledore fut vraiment un grand homme, le plus grand que connut leur communauté depuis Merlin et les fondateurs. Se souvenant finalement de la lettre que lui avait transmit Godric, elle l'ouvrit et la lit fébrilement.

_Ma très chère Phoebie,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que le rituel a fonctionné et que tu es de nouveau en vie. Ne te sens pas coupable de ma mort et prend la comme je te l'offre, un cadeau. J'ai bien vue que seul ta présence et ton sourire pourront redonner goût à la vie aux membres de notre famille. Moi, j'ai vécu longtemps, probablement trop même. J'ai vue plusieurs guerres, deux mages noires et beaucoup trop de morts. Mais j'ai également vue beaucoup de joies, de sourires et entendu tant de rire que je me sais comblé. J'ai vécu ce que j'avais a vivre et, comme me l'a dit Salazard, je clôture ma vie sur ma plus grande réalisation, la fin de cette guerre et votre bonheur à vous que je considère comme mes enfants. _

_Maintenant, je compte sur toi pour redonner le sourire à tous ceux que nous aimons et, surtout, je compte sur toi pour aider Severus. Il est à présent le directeur de Poudlard et je sais qu'il aura besoin de toi à ses côtés. Bien que Minerva demeure la directrice adjointe pour le moment, je sais qu'elle prendra bientôt sa retraite et, à ce moment là, je veux que tu prennes sa place. J'ai d'ailleurs laisser des indications à ce sujet dans mon testament. De plus, maintenant que Severus est directeur, Poudlard aura besoin d'un nouveau maître des potions et je veux que tu prennes le poste. Je sais ce que tu te dis, tu n'a même pas ton diplôme alors comment pourrais-tu enseigné? Je sais que tu as beaucoup appris aux côtés de Severus pendant vos études à Poudlard et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu seras parfaite pour cela. Pour ton diplôme, j'ai veillé, avant de quitter le château, à ce que le ministère de la magie te décerne ton diplôme à titre posthume et comme tes notes remplissaient largement les notes requises pour la diplômation, ils te l'ont accordés. Il devrait être envoyé à Poudlard au courant de la semaine prochaine. Alors, rentre à Poudlard et prend ce poste qui je sais te comblera. Et je te fais confiance pour faire une entré remarquée et surprendre tout le monde!_

_Il est maintenant temps des adieux j'en ai bien peur. Sois heureuse, Phoebie. Profite de ta vie et amuse-toi, prend soin de toi et des tiens. Prend soin de mon château également. Il est temps pour moi d'allé rejoindre ces quatre personnes que j'admire, j'ai tant de question à leur poser! Veille aussi à ce que le tableau de moi qu'ils poseront à quelque part dans le château ne sois pas trop affreux ni en manque de bonbon aux citrons!_

_Adieu, au revoir en fait car je vous attendrais de l'autre côté._

_Sois heureuse, je vous aime tous,_

_Tendrement et sincèrement,_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Pendant de longues minutes, le corps de Phoebie fut secoué de violents sanglots. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues tant elle était émue des dernières paroles qu'Albus avait eu pour elle et elle seule. Finalement, ses sanglots cessèrent et elle éclata de rire. Albus voulait qu'elle surprenne tout le monde? Oh! Oui elle lui ferait ce plaisir! Déjà un plan fourmillait dans sa tête. Elle attrappa rapidement un morceau de parchemin et une plume sur une étagère et écrit à la va vite un mot pour la directrice adjointe lui disant qu'elle était l'enseignante de potion envoyé par Dumbledore et qu'elle désirait un entretien avec elle avant de rencontrer le directeur. Elle lui dit également qu'elle l'attendrait au pub _La tête de sanglier_, à Pré-aux-lard, à 15h00 cette après-midi. Elle précisa qu'elle porterait une robe rouge.

Après avoir terminé le message pour McGonnagal, Phoebie jetta des sorts de conservations, de protection et de dissimulation au corps de Dumbledore et quitta la pièce. Quand elle déboucha dans le salon en ruine du manoir Potter, elle demeura bouche bée. Un sourire vint sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit la voix bien nette d'Albus lui murmurer une formule. Elle fit un mouvement souple de la baguette et prononça « reparamus massimus totalus ». Le sort de réparation de masse complète, utilisé par les entrepreneurs en construction et rénovation magiques. Elle jetta un autre sort de dissimulation puissant au domaine et transplana à la tête de sanglier. Abelforth Dumbledore la regarda entré en souriant. Son grand frère était venu lui faire ses adieux et c'est avec le sourire qu'il salua la jeune femme.

Après que son message pour la directrice adjointe de Poudlard fut partit, Abelforth offrit à Phoebie un repas digne d'une reine qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler, affamée comme si elle n'avait plus manger depuis une éternité. Vers 14h45, Phoebie s'assura que sa robe était propre et ses cheveux roux soigneusement peignés et pris place à une table, dos à la porte, afin de garger intacte le suspense jusqu'à la fin. Un sourire vint encore une fois fleurire sur ses lèvres quand elle se dit qu'Albus devait être aux premières loges pour regarder le spectacle. Abelforth avait d'ailleurs la même impression, impression si forte qu'il avait l'impression qu'Albus était à ses côtés. À 15h00 tapant, Minerva McGonnagal, son air sévère peint sur son visage, entra dans le pub et chercha un instant du regard la personne qu'elle venait rencontré. Voyant la jeune femme en rouge, elle se dirigea vers elle et se posta près d'elle et toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence. Le sourire de Phoebie s'élargie et elle se leva.

- Vous me semblez bien épuisée, professeur McGonnagal! Dit-elle avec un immence sourire. Oui, c'est bien moi, Phoebie, vous ne rêvez pas professeur! Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant devant l'air totalement héberluée du professeur McGonnagal.  
- Comment? Demanda simplement cette dernière.  
- La dernière œuvre d'Albus Dumbledore. Répondit Phoebie avec un sourire triste.

Phoebie fit signe à Abelforth d'amener du thé et elle fit assoir Minerva. Alors que cette dernière buvait doucement son thé pour calmer ses tremblements, Phoebie lui raconta ce qu'elle savait de l'histoire, le sacrifice d'Albus et lui montra la lettre qu'il lui avait laissé. Minerva eu un sourire triste et une unique larme coula sur sa joue à la pensée que cet homme n'était plus. Parcontre, elle rigola avec Phoebie en disant que c'était bien le genre de l'homme de finir sur un tel coup de théâtre. Phoebie explica son plan à Minerva et cette dernière lui promis de l'aidé. Les deux femmes se quittèrent dans la soirée. Minerva rentra à Poudlard préparer tout ce qu'il fallait alors que Phoebie alla dormir dans sa chambre de la Tête de Sanglier. Elle s'endormit à peine sa tête sur l'oreiller en rêvant de la réaction que ceux qu'elle aimait aurait le lendemain.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Premières entrées!**

Quand Phoebie ce réveilla ce matin là, elle se sentit gonflée à bloc. Elle était certaine que de là où il se trouvait, Albus apprécirait le spectacle. En sortant du lit, elle prit sa baguette et métamorphosa sa robe en une paire de skinny noir, un chemisier de satin rouge à manche courte et près du corps et en un trench coat noir lui arrêtant aux hanches et moulant parfaitement son corps. Elle garda les escarpins rouges qui allait avec la robe. Une fois vêtue, elle remonta sa crinière de feu en une queue de cheval haute. Une fois prête, elle descendit dans la grande salle du pub où Abelforth lui servis un petit déjeuné dont il avait le secrèt. Alors qu'elle mangeait tranquilement, son regard dévia vers le barman. Bien que semblant un peu plus jeune, il était le portrait craché de son frère si ce n'est leur sourire. Albus avait un sourire beaucoup plus chaleureux qu'Abelforth. En finissant, elle remercia le vieil homme et sortie de la tête de sanglier.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'allée principale de Pré-aux-lard, le vent froid de janvier la transpersa et elle remercia intérieurement Abelforth pour la cape doubleé en fourrure de loup. Mais malgré le froid hivernal, le soleil brillait sur le village en plein éveil et son cœur se gonflait de joie d'être de nouveau chez elle, d'avoir quitté les ténèbres où elle était. Il était encore très tôt et tout le monde devait encore être au chaud dans leurs draps et donc elle prit le temps d'admiré le village comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Elle était consciente de la valeur inestimable du cadeau que lui avait fait Albus et elle avait bien l'intention de faire ce qu'il lui avait dit, en profiter! Après une heure de marche, les grilles du château étaient finalement visible en haut de la route. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus si c'était possible et elle gravit rapidement la pente pour finalement atteindre les grilles. Et là, devant elle, toujours aussi majestueux et impressionant, le domaine de Poudlard et son château se dressaient devant elle. Rapidement, elle remarqua le professeur McGonnagal venir vers elle avec un grand sourire. Quand cette dernière fut proche, elle salua Phoebie.

- Miss Lupin! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis contente de vous voir! Je dois avouer qu'un moment j'ai cru que notre rencontre n'était que le fruit de mon imagination!  
- Et non! Rigola Phoebie. Je suis là! Et j'en suis très reconnaissante!  
- Allez venez! Répondit McGonnagal dans un sourire. Il est encore très tôt alors tout le monde est encore au lit hormis notre directeur.  
- En espérant que Severus ne nous fasse pas une crise cardiaque! Rigola Phoebie.  
- Ne t'en fait pas! Répondit McGonnagal en riant. Il est solide!  
-Il n'a pas été directeur de Serpentard pour rien! Dit alors Phoebie. Bon rentrons, mine de rien ce n'est pas très chaud ici!

McGonnagal entraina donc Phoebie vers les portes du château. Afin d'être sûr d'éviter de ce faire reconnaitre, Phoebie enfonça bien profondément sa tête dans le capuchon de sa cape et suivit joyeusement sa nouvelle collègue jusqu'au griffon gardant l'entré du bureau directionel. Phoebie marqua un temps d'arrêt devant l'escalier alors que la directrice adjointe était déjà à mi-chemin. Cette dernière redessendit et fit un sourire encourageant à la jeune femme qui la rejoignit finalement dans un sourire. Elles arrivèrent finalement devant la porte et l'enseignante de métamorphose frappa trois petits coups sec. La voix glaciale de Severus leur permis d'entré et leur dit, une fois la porte ouverte, qu'il arrivait dans un instant. Afin de rigoler un peu, Phoebie posa sa cape sur un fauteuil face au bureau, contourna ce dernier et prit place dans le fauteuil directoral. Minerva étouffa un gloussement quand Phoebie fit pivoté le fauteuil de façon à ce que Severus ne la voit pas immédiatement. Quand finalement l'ancien maître des potions entra dans le bureau, la jeune femme put voir son reflet dans la vitre et vit à quel point il semblait usé et fatigué. Son sourire ne se démolissait pas, elle savait qu'il irait mieux grâce à elle. Il toussota pour finalement lui parler d'une voix glaciale.

- Cela débute mal pour vous, miss. Dit-il. Oser s'assoir dans mon fauteuil est une chose qu'aucun employé ici n'a essayé et vous qui n'êtes pas encore sûr d'avoir un poste et vous prenez ma place?  
- Severus, Severus, Severus! Dit-elle en riant. J'avais espérée que le poste de directeur te rendrait plus gentil!  
- Moi? Gentil? Fit Rogue, presque outré. Vous n'êtes pas bien, miss !

Et Phoebie, qui n'en pouvait plus, éclata de rire ce qui choqua encore plus Severus. Minerva donna le coup de grâce en éclatant de rire à son tour. Finalement calmée, Phoebie retourna le fauteuil pour voir Severus plus pâle que jamais, la bouche grande ouverte et ses onyx ouvertes comme des soucoupes et plus noires que jamais. Et elle éclata de rire de plus belle. Elle se sentait si heureuse de retrouver les siens qu'elle était sujètes aux rires plus que jamais! Finalement, Severus éclata d'une colère froide, très rare, et s'approcha rapidement de la jeune femme dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Une fois au fauteuil, il la repoussa fortement dans le fond du fauteuil, posa ses mains sur les acoudoirs et pencha son visage tout près de celui de la jeune femme pas effrayée pour deux noises. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda narquoisement le serpentard. Ce dernier posa finalement ses prunelles onyx dans celles ambrées de la jeune femme et, alors qu'il allait lui dire sa façon de penser, il se figea totalement devant le visage d'ange qui était devant lui. Phoebie décroisa les bras et posa une main sur la joue de son ami. Au contacte de cette peau si douce et chaude, Severus perdit ses moyens et se retrouva à genoux devant son amie, pris les deux petites mains blanches dans les siennes plus grandes et remit son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui lui sourit tendrement.

- Comment est-ce possible? Dit-il. Est-ce seulement réel ou je deviens fou?  
- Je suis bel et bien là, mon ami! Répondit tendrement Phoebie. C'est la plus belle et la plus généreuse des œuvres d'Albus Dumbledore.  
- Qu'a-t-il fait? Demanda Severus.  
- Avec un rituel créé par les fondateurs eux-même, dit-elle, il a sacrifié sa vie pour me rendre la mienne…  
- C'est très noble de sa part! s'exclama Severus. Je n'arrive pas à consevoir que tu es vivante et lui mort.  
- Il était persuadé que seul moi pourrait vous redonner le goût de vivre à toi, aux maraudeurs, a mes petits élus et a Lily et Emily. Répondit Phoebie.  
- Et il avait totalement raison, comme toujours! Répondit Severus. Sans toi, plus personne ne sourit, ne vit vraiment. Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Ginny et Draco ne sont que des automates et je redoutais le retour en classe. Les maraudeurs sont presque toujours silencieux. James et Sirius ne sont que l'ombre d'eux-même. Même Lily ne peut pas approcher James. Tu es le centre du monde d'eux tous, sans toi, ils ne sont plus rien. Albus aura vu juste jusqu'au bout.  
- Albus demeurera toujours Albus! Rigola Phoebie en essuyant une larme solitaire. Et je suis prête à gager qu'il nous observe et qu'il se marre comme une baleine!  
- Je ne dirais pas le contraire! Répondit Severus avec un de ses sourires qu'il ne gardait que pour elle. Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander tes qualifications! Ajouta-t-il en se relevant.  
- À moins que tu veuilles te parler à toi-même, répondit-elle en souriant, tu n'as effectivement pas besoin de mes références! Pour ce qui est de mon diplôme, Albus avait tout prévu et me l'a fait décerner à titre posthume, il arrivera dans la semaine. Et pour ce qui est du titre de maître des potion, dont j'ai autant rêvé que toi, je ferais les cours nécessaires en parrallèle avec mes classes.  
- Et je me ferais un plaisir de t'y aider! Répondit Severus.  
- J'espère bien tu sais! Dit-elle. Bon, Minerva m'as dit que c'était la rentré ce matin.  
- Oui et tu commences avec une classe a 9h00! Rigola le directeur.  
- Dans ce cas, répondit-elle, si tu peux me donner un emploi du temps, un bureau et des indications sur les potions que tu comptais abordé au retour des vacances, je devrais m'en sortir!

Severus lui fit un rapide topo des potions déjà vues et à voir pour toutes les classes. Par la suite, il mena Phoebie vers les cachots alors que McGonnagal allait à la grande salle histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un tableau immense représentant une falaise avec une forêt en arrière plan. La nuit était tombée et la lune est ronde et pleine. Deux loups se tenaient sur le bout de la falaise. Un noir et un blanc qu'elle reconnue immédiatement. Elle le blanc et Severus le noir. Elle se tourna vers son ami et lui fit un grand sourire. Severus prononça le mot de passe, « Milia » et une larme coula sur la joue de Phoebie tant elle était touchée. Milia était le surnom qu'il lui avait donné quand ils étaient gamins et il ne l'utilisait que lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux. Le tableau se décala sur le côté et ils entrèrent dans des appartements privés que Phoebie identifia comme étant les anciens appartements de Severus. Lui étant devenue directeur, il avait de nouveaux appartements plus près de son bureau. De plus, la forte concentration de vert et argent lui avait immédiatement mit la puce à l'oreille. Les appartements de Phoebie comportaient deux chambres, deux salles de bains attenantes aux chambres, un immense salon, une petite cuisine et une salle d'eau. Tout était élégament meublé et décoré. Tout était en finesse, ni trop ni pas assez, parfait en somme. Elle remercia chaleureusement son ami de lui faire ce cadeau en rigolant. Severus l'entraina vers une porte qui s'ouvrit sur un petit corridor qu'ils traversèrent pour atteindre le bureau de Phoebie. Là, elle y trouva toute la collection d'ouvrage plus ou moins permis sur les potions que Severus avait mit des années à amasser.

- Je ne comptais pas donner ces appartements et ce bureau au nouveau professeur de potion, commença-t-il, mais maintenant que je sais que c'est toi, il me ferait très plaisir que tu les acceptes et que tu te serves de mes livres. Ma réserve personnelle est également à toi maintenant.  
- Merci, Severus. Dit-elle, émue. Merci pour tout!  
- C'est un réel plaisir! Dit-il. Bon, tu sais où ce trouve ta classe alors je vais te laisser, je dois faire acte de présence au déjeuné!  
- Mais, attend! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit avec quel classe je commence!  
- Tu vas être ravie! Dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Tu commence avec les 7e années Griffondor/Serpentard! Ajouta-t-il en sortant.

Un sourire purement serpentardesque fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle ramassa les bons livres et elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Elle poussa doucement la porte de la classe et y pénètra tout aussi doucement. Il était très étrange pour elle de ce dire que c'était SA classe, que c'était elle l'enseignante dorénavant. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres à mesure qu'elle approchait du bureau. Elle atteigna finalement le bureau et le contourna pour s'assoir sur la chaise. Elle laissa son regard embrassé la salle et son sourire devint immense. Elle avait toujours aimée les potions, en grande partie grâce à Severus d'ailleurs. Quand les blagues maraudiennes nécessitaient des potions, c'était toujours elle qui les faisait avec grand plaisir. Elle avait d'ailleurs inventé un nombre impressionnant de potion durant sa scolarité. Avant l'arrivée d'Harry et des autres, elle prévoyait aller à l'école internationnalle des potionistes de Vienne, la plus grande école enseignant les potions. Elle voulait devenir un maître des potions, seulement les plans avaient changés et elle avait momentanément oublier sa carrière. Mais ce fut un mal pour un bien, car maintenant elle avait le meilleur maître des potions à sa disposition pour réussir. Soudain, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours résonna, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle attrappa son bouquin, se leva, lança un sort pour ouvrir la porte et se retourna vers son bureau pour faire dos aux élèves. Avec son skinny noir, sa chemise et ses escarpins rouges, les élèves allaient surment être supris du changement radical de professeur. Rapidement, alors qu'elle regardait la description de la potion qu'elle leur ferait faire, elle entendit les premiers murmures étonnés des élèves. Et un frisson la parcourut entièrement quand elle sentit la présence d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco. La deuxième cloche sonna et, d'un mouvement sec de baguette, elle claqua la porte. Toujours de dos, elle reposa son livre sur le bureau et prit la parole d'une voix froide, limite celle que Severus prenait avec ses élèves.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-elle. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons.

Un soupir collectif de frayeur la fit sourire. Tous étaient persuadés qu'ils auraient affaire à un Rogue au féminin. Elle laissa plané le silence lourd et mortifié pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de reprendre d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, de son timbre de voix habituelle quand elle était de bonne humeur.

- Enfin c'est ce que je vous aurais dis si j'était le professeur Rogue! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant. Mais je suis loin de l'être, comme vous pouvez le constater. Pour les quelques uns d'entre vous qui ne saurait pas qui je suis, qui l'aurait oublier ou qui n'y croiraient pas, je m'appelle Phoebie Emily Lupin Rosenberg et je suis votre nouvelle enseignante en potion. Bien que j'ai le même âge que vous, les réglements de l'école vous oblige, en classe, à m'appeler mlle Lupin ou professeur Lupin. Ensuite, j'aime autant vous avertir immédiatement. Comme je vous l'ai fait remarquer, je ne suis pas le professeur Rogue. Cepandant, j'aurais autant d'attente envers vous que lui, serait aussi stricte voir plus, et ne supporterait pas les conneries de par et d'autre des maisons. Par contre, je suis beaucoup plus gentille que lui, mais mes colères peuvent être plus redoutables que les siennes. Donc, reprit-elle après une petite pose, pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, monsieur le directeur m'a dit que madame Pomfresh aurait besoin de refaire sa réserve de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Les instructions sont au tableau, vous avez trois heures pour la faire, et je répondrais aux questions concernant strictement que vos potions. Au travail.

Alors que tous se mirent au travail immédiatement, elle s'appuya sur son bureau et observa sa classe et dut ce retenir à deux mains pour ne pas éclater de rire. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco la regardaient, encore figés, les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. Elle le fit un sourire et signe de ce mettre au travail. Ce qu'ils firent avec un entrain qu'ils étaient loins d'avoir quinze minutes plus tôt. À l'autre bout de château, dans la classe de métamorphose de McGonnagal, un grand sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Ginny. À travers son frère, elle avait sentit la présence de Phoebie. Elle ne comprenait pas comme cela était possible, mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible, pas après l'immense sourire que lui adressa brèvement McGonnagal. La rouquine avait franchement hâte d'arriver au déjeuné non seulement pour la voir, mais pour voir l'effet général et l'effet qu'elle aurait sur certaines personnes spécifiques. Dans la classe de potion, les trois heures passèrent rapidement dans une ambiance beaucoup moins pesante que de l'époque Rogue. Même Neville sembla optenir un résulta satisfaisant. C'est fière de sa première entrée et de son premier cours qu'elle récupéra les flacons identifiés de tout les élèves et qu'elle pria ses quatre amis d'attrapper Ginny et de venir la voir à midi dans son bureau.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre vingt-quatre : Au bal masqué**

À midi, Phoebie tournait comme un lion en cage dans son bureau en attendant les autres élus. Son cœur fit un bon, quand finalement, trois coups furent portés à sa porte. Elle ajusta nerveusement son chemisier alors que le portrait laissait entré ses invités. Rapidement, les cinq amis entrèrent et lui firent face. Les sourires magnifiques qui contrastaient avec leurs mines tout bonnement affreuse, tirèrent des larmes à Phoebie qui se précipita dans les bras d'Harry et Draco, les plus proches d'elle. Les deux garçons la serrèrent très fort en rigolant. Rapidement, Phoebie qui ne faisait que rire depuis le début de la journée, se mit à rire avec Harry et Draco. De leurs côtés, Hermione, Ginny et Ron regardaient tendrement leurs trois autres amis. Phoebie et Harry avaient toujours étés proches et, bien que cela était passé inaperçue aux yeux de tous, c'était la même chose entre la jeune femme et Draco. Finalement, l'impatience de Ron refit surface et il s'adressa aux trois autres qui riait encore.

- Bon c'est pas bientôt finit?? S'exclama-t-il. C'est que moi aussi je voudrais la serrer dans mes bras!  
- Oh, Ron! Répondit Phoebie en riant et en se précipitant dans ses bras. Vous m'avez tous tellement manqués! Je suis si désolée! Ajouta-t-elle en passant dans les bras d'Hermione et de Ginny.  
- Désolée pour quoi? Demanda Hermione. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es morte! Alors tu n'as pas à être désolé pour le crime de Lucius!  
- Je suis totalement d'accord avec Hermione! S'indigna Ginny! Tu n'est en aucun cas responsable de notre malheur!  
- Enfin, ajouta Ron, tu l'es un peu! Parce que tu es responsable de ce lien fraternel qui nous lis tout les six! Ajouta-t-il rapidement devant les mines peu avenantes d'Hermione et Ginny.  
- Je ne vous apprendrais pas grand-chose, continua Draco, mais mon père était un monstre et c'est lui le responsable, pas toi, Milia!  
- Bon, termina Harry, j'ai pas grand-chose à ajouté à par qu'on est tous plus qu'heureux que tu sois vivante! C'est tout ce qui compte au final!  
- Ohh, mes amis! Répondit doucement Phoebie, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Merci, merci pour tout! Je vous aime tant, mes frères, mes sœurs. Et Draco, t'aurais pas discuté avec ton parrain par hasard?  
- Pas plus que d'habitude, pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.  
- Milia, répondit-elle avec un sourire tendre, c'est le surnom qu'il m'avait donner quand on était gamin et qu'on passait des journées ensembles avec nos mères.  
- Oh! Si sa ne te plait pas je peux trouver autre chose! Répondit le blond.  
- Non, sa me va! Dit Phoebie en souriant. Je crois que Severus peut bien partager cela! Mais il n'y a que vous qui y avez droit! Bon, enchaîna-t-elle, moi je meure de faim alors sa vous dit de manger avec moi dans mes appartements?  
- Pourquoi pas à la grande salle? Répondit Harry. Les maraudeurs, Lily et Emily seront tellement heureux de te retrouver!  
- Je sais, je sais! Répondit Phoebie dans un soupir. Mais je veux que tout soit parfait avec eux. Et ce n'est pas en me pointant tout bonnement dans la grande salle que sa va le faire! C'est des trucs pour les tuer ça!  
- Je suppose que tu as déjà un plan! Dit Ginny avec un sourire.  
- Oh, oui! Répondit Phoebie avec un sourire serpentardesque. Tout ce que je fais depuis mon réveil à 5 heure ce matin était prévue et le reste de ma journée l'es également!  
- Tu ferais presque peur tu sais! S'exclama Ron.  
- Le choixpeau, répondit-elle, a prit à moi seul dix minutes pour choisir où j'irai! Il voulait m'envoyer sois à Serpentard, sois à Griffondor. J'ai discuté avec lui pendant tout ce temps pour l'aider à choisir. Finalement, il m'a envoyé à Griffondor car James et Sirius y était. Je suis presque certaine qu'il aurait préféré me voir chez les verts et argents, mais il avait probablement trop peur de corrompre une élue.  
- Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, s'exclama Ron, mais moi j'ai faim! Et tu nous dois quelques explications!

Phoebie éclata de rire et guida ses amis vers ses appartements où la table basse du salon avait été agrandie donnant assez de place pour eux six. Six coussins aux couleurs de leurs éléments avaient été disposés tout autour et les couverts étaient sur la table. Un bouquet de lys et un mot était au centre de la table. À peine tout le monde était assis autour de la table que cette dernière ce chargea de nourriture que Ron attaqua immédiatement alors que Phoebie déplassait le bouquet pour pouvoir voir tout le monde. Alors que Ron s'étouffait avec ses frittes, qu'Harry, Draco et Ginny se marraient comme des baleines et qu'Hermione le regardait avec un regard noir et un sourire satisfait, Phoebie ce dit qu'elle était à sa place, presque entière, avec cette partie importante de sa famille. Elle mangea une fritte tout en ouvrant le mot. Un sourire effrayant, comme ceux de Severus lorsqu'il sentait venir le moment d'humilié un élève, s'étira sur ses lèvres. Voyant se sourire sadique qu'ils lui avait rarement vue, ils lui demandèrent ce que contenait le mot.

- C'est un mot de Severus! Dit-elle. Voici ce qu'il dit : _Hello Milia! Comme je l'avais prévue, messieurs Potter, Malfoy, Weasley ainsi que miss Granger et Weasley ne se sont pas présenté au diné, alors je suppose qu'ils sont avec toi, d'où ce diné que Dobby c'est fait un plaisir de vous faire. De mon côté, j'ai décidé de prendre une petite vengeance sur les maraudeurs grâce à toi. Ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas bien méchant. J'ai seulement laissé sous entendre que les jeunes étaient avec la jolie rouquine que j'avais engagé comme professeur de potion. Tu sais comme moi que les maraudeurs ont un certain problème avec les professeurs de en laissant entendre que tu est jolie, ils ont probablement conclus qu'on s'entendait bien. De plus, j'ai aussi laissé entendre que tu deviendrais probablement la directrice de Serpentard ( une première sois dit en passant que la directrice d'une maison soit allée dans la maison adverse) et ils ont immédiatement été piqué au vif. James et Sirius se sont immédiatement mis à grogner contre, et je cite, :« ces foutus langues de vipères qui enseigne cette bêtise profonde que sont les potions et qui sont tellement partiaux envers leur maison que ce foutu professeur n'as pas put s'empêcher de déjà coller des griffondors» Ils n'ont évidemment pas penser que Draco était un serpentard. Je crois que cela ajoutera à l'effet de surprise que tu vas créer! Et dans l'état d'esprit amorphe où ils sont, jamais ils ne trouveront. Peut-être que Lily comprendra d'ici ce soir si elle écoute les rumeurs, mais de peur de faire plus de mal que de bien aux garçons, qui anyway ne l'écoute plus, elle gardera ses découvertes pour elle-même. Tout cela pour dire que tu vas probablement beaucoup t'amuser ce soir. De plus, je sais que pour cela tu as beaucoup de choses à préparer mais que tu as quand même des cours. Pour cela, et s'ils sont d'accord, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Draco sont exemptés de cours pour l'après-midi afin de t'aider à tout mettre en place. Mais tu es quand même chanceuse, tes cours ce terminent à 15h00. Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et amusez-vous bien. OH, et une dernière chose pour les jeunes. Comme je me doute que tu leur a lut ce mot, si vous racontez à qui que ce soit que je suis sympathique( ce mot m'écorche l'esprit rien qu'a y penser), vous êtes mort, c'est clair?_ Trop génial! Vous allez me faciliter la tâche!

- Enchanté de pouvoir t'aider! Répondit Harry avec un sourire. Toujours partant pour faire des trucs dans ce genre!  
- Un véritable maraudeur! Répondit tendrement Phoebie. Bon mangeons, je vais vous expliquer entre temps.

Et ils attaquèrent le repas tandis que Ron n'avait pas tout manger. Phoebie en profita pour raconter comment cela ce faisait-il qu'elle était toujours vivante. Harry sembla abatut pendant un moment. Il avait aimé Dumbledore comme un père, il avait été son mentor. Cependant, il éclata rapidement de rire en sachant pertinament qu'Albus devait les observés et se régaler et du spectacle et des bonbons au citron probablement innépuisables! Ensuite, Phoebie leur raconta son plan maquiavélique et les cinq autres élus furent rapidement convaincu qu'elle aurait du être à Serpentard. Ils quittèrent finalement les appartements de Phoebie lorsque cette dernière du aller donner ses cours. Alors que les garçons sortaient en cachette pour Pré-aux-lard, enfin pas tant en cachette que ça puisque le directeur avait implicitement donné son accord, les filles s'occupaient de la salle sur demande.

De son côté, Phoebie alla donner son cours aux premières années Poufsouffle/Serdaigle. Elle leur fit faire une simple potion de teinture anti-tache pour vêtements. Comme la potion était très simple, même pour un première année, elle put à loisir penser à ce qui s'en venait. Elle avait également donner à Harry et Hermione des parchemins ensorcelés de tel sorte qu'elle avait fréquamment des nouvelles du bon déroulement de son plan et elle répondait aux questions. À quinze heure, quand les elèves quittèrent la salle, elle se rendit rapidement dans son bureau déposer toutes les fioles des étudiants, passa par ses appartements récupérer ses vêtements pour le soir et courrut jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Elle dût faire de grands détours pour éviter l'un ou l'autre des maraudeurs, de Lily ou Emily. À chaque fois, cachée dans un recoin où derrière une armure, elle voyait l'état profondément dépressif sur les visages des trois hommes de sa vie et de ses deux sœurs. Elle pénétra dans la salle sur demande essoufflée, le visage rougie et en larme. Ce qui inquiéta immédiatement les autres élus.

- Phoebie, tu vas bien? Demanda Hermione  
- Ne t'en fait pas, Hermione, je vais bien. Répondit-elle. Seulement, sur le chemin entre mes cachots et ici, j'ai dû évité James, Sirius, Remus, Lily et Emily et ce ne fut pas facile sur plusieurs plan.  
- Ne t'en fait pas, rigola Ginny, sa va bientôt aller pour eux!  
- Je sais, répondit Phoebie en séchant ses larmes. Bon, vous en êtes où?

Et rapidement chacun fit son rapport. Alors qu'ils continuaient à décorer gaiement la salle de bal que leur avait offert la salle sur demande, Severus et Minerva passèrent les voir vers seize heure. Personne ne se rendit compte de leur présence immédiatement, alors ils sursautèrent quand Minerva applaudit leur travail. Phoebie s'approcha d'eux en rigolant et en essuyant ses mains pleines de farine sur son tablier.

- Ah, bonjours vous deux! S'exclama-t-elle. Serez-vous de la fête ce soir?  
- Nous sommes invités? Demanda Minerva, surprise.  
- Bien sûr, Minerva! S'exclama Phoebie. Mais n'oubliez pas que c'est un bal masqué!  
- Alors je viens avec plaisir! Rigola la directrice adjointe.  
- Nous dirons que vous êtes la représentante d'Albus! Rigola la jeune femme. La fête débute à dix-neuf heure!  
- Bien, j'y serait! Répondit Minerva. Donc je vous laisse, je vais aller préparer quelque chose à me mettre!  
- À ce soir! La salua Phoebie. Et toi, Severus, tu te joins à nous? Ajouta-t-elle au directeur.  
- Je ne manquerais jamais cela pour tout l'or du monde, Phoebie! Répondit-il. Je vois que tu t'avilis à cuisiner!  
- Severus! Rigola-t-elle. Je te rappelle que j'adore cuisiner et que tu es aussi très doué! Et, plus sérieusement, tu sais à quel point cette soirée me tien à cœur.  
- Et tu veux que tout sois parfait alors tu fais la cuisine! Complèta-t-il. Je sais je te connais par cœur. Alors, tu t'en sort bien?  
- Ouais, j'en suis au dessert! Dit-elle fièrement. Mon repas cuit tranquilement au four, alors je m'adonne à la fabrication de dessert et de trucs à manger pendant la soirée!  
- Habituellement c'est pas dans l'ordre contraire? Demanda Severus.  
- Habituellement, lui concéda-t-elle, quand on est pas sorcière! Quand la cuisson sera terminé, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, je sortirais tout, monterait les assiètes et poserai un sort de conservation de chaleur et de goût comme les elfes de maisons font!  
- D'accord, répondit-il avec un sourire, je vais vous laissez continer, je vais aller me préparer à ce spectacle!  
- Au fait, l'interrompit-elle, est-ce qu'un portrait d'Albus à été posé dans ton bureau?  
- Oui, pourquoi? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Amène-le! Rigola-t-elle. Il n'a beau qu'être un portrait, mais je suis convaincu que notre Albus s'en servira pour mieux observer et participer à la fête!  
- Tu lui ressemble beaucoup trop! Répondit Severus, faussement horrifié! C'est un tour qu'il aurait pensé lui-même!  
- Certains de ses petites manies ont dû m'être transférée! Rigola Phoebie en retournant à ses fourneaux.

Vers dix-huit heure, les élus eurent finit de tout décorer et placés alors ils quittèrent la salle sur demande pour aller rassembler les maraudeurs et leurs femmes. Une fois tout le monde dans les appartements de Sirius, ce dernier leur demanda des explications en grognant.

- Nous sommes désolé de vous déranger, débuta Harry, mais nous sommes tous invités à un bal masqué ce soir à la salle sur demande.  
- Et qui t'as dit qu'on aurait envie d'y aller? Grogna son parrain.  
- Cessés d'être de mauvaises fois! S'exclama Ginny. Nous vous y invitons, mais si vous refusez de venir de votre plein gré, nous n'auront pas le choix de vous y forcer!  
- Si vous nous y forcés, demanda Lily, à quoi bon accepté d'y aller de notre gré?  
- Pour éviter de perdre du temps! S'exclama Hermione. Parce que mine de rien, s'il faut vous forcer par des sortilèges à vous habillez, nous seront en retard!  
- À quel heure, ce bal? Demanda Emily. Et qui l'organise?  
- À dix-neuf heure précise, à la salle sur demande. Répondit Ron. Et notre hôte a demandé à demeurer secrèt jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce dévoile!  
- Charmant! Fit James, ironiquement. Bon comme nous n'avons visiblement pas le choix, que doit-on mettre?  
- Vous êtes cinq, nous sommes cinq. Dit alors Draco. Alors chacun d'entre vous viendra avec chacun d'entre nous et nous vous donneront vous vêtements et vos masques. Une fois prêt, nous nous rendons séparément à la salle, histoire de vous embrouiller encore un peu sur notre hôte.

Dans des grognements de mécontentement des hommes présents et des gloussements des femmes, ils se mirent tous en route. Lily avec Hermione, Ginny avec Emily, Remus avec Ron, James avec Harry et Sirius avec Draco. Les filles revêtirent de magnifiques robes du XIXe siècles. Émeraude pour Lily, sarcèle pour Hermione, indigo pour Ginny et rosée pour Emily. De leurs côtés, les garçons revêtirent des vêtements de la même époque tous à la majorité noir, mais avec quelques touches colorés qui s'accordait avec leurs cavalières. Finalement, à cinq minutes d'intervalle, chacun et chacune furent menés à la salle sur demande. Quand ils entrèrent, Severus et Minerva, tout les deux masqués les y attendaient. D'ailleurs, chacun portait un masque sois doré pour les hommes et argentés pour les femmes, et chacun représentait un animal. Le dragon pour Draco, le tigre pour Hermione, la lionne pour Lily, la panthère pour Harry, le chien pour Sirius, le cerf pour James, le renard pour Ron, le perroquet pour Ginny, le cigne pour Emily, le loup pour Remus, le chat pour Minerva et le serpent pour Severus.

Les invités furent tous ébahis devant la salle de bal. Un savant mélange d'or, d'argent, de rouge et de vert emplissait le décor. Les tentures étaient rouges griffondors, alors que les meubles étaient verts serpentards. Les fleurs étaient rouges et blanches avec des feuillages jaunes et verts. Dans un coins, à gauche de la porte, il y avait un grand salon avec deux grands sofas verts avec des coussins rouges, un grand tapis noir brodé de fils argentés et dorés. Une petite table de bois foncé était au centre et était assez grande pour recevoir des plats et des verres. À droite, il y avait une grande piste de danse en bois vernis. Des enceintes étaient placées aux endroits stratégiques et quelques fauteuils confortables étaient de pars et d'autres de la pistes. Et dans l'espace face à la porte, une grande table du même bois que la table basse du salon était richement garnie. Les fauteuils étaient parfois verts et argents, parfois rouges et ors. L'argenterie paraissait très ancienne et très riche. De beaux bouquets de fleurs étaient sur la table et de grand chandeliers flottaient au dessu de la table. Des mets variés couvraient la table. En fait, le plat préféré de chaque maraudeur, de Lily et d'Emily était sur la table. Ainsi ce côtoyait recettes délicieuses de poulets, de bœuf, de fruits de mers et se mêlaient aux légumes et autres. Une soupe aux légumes les attendaient dans les bols à chaque endroit et plusieurs bouteilles de vins, toutes accordées aux mets, attendaient également. Alors que les maraudeurs, Lily, Emily, Severus et Minerva était profondément surpris, les élus souriaient fièrement.

Finalement, alors qu'ils commençaient à s'interroger sur leur hôte, une jeune femme apparue de nulle part. Elle portait une magnifique robe de la même époque que celles de ses amies. La robe était rouge et avait de magnifiques broderies dorées sur le corset et le jupon qui dépassait légèrement était également doré. Les cheveux roux-blond de la jeune femme étaient remontés en un chignon élégant et compliquer sur sa tête laissant ainsi ses épaules pâles dénudées. Son masque représentait un loup entièrement blanc et laissait voir ses prunelles ambrées. Avant de s'adressé à ses invités, elle entendit le rire discrèt d'Albus qui regardait tout de son tableau accroché près de la table, au fond de la pièce. Un sourire vint orner le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle prit la parole d'une voix douce.

- Bienvenue mes amis à ce festin en votre honneur! Dit-elle courtoisement. J'espère que mes humbles bras droits n'ont pas eu trop de difficultés à vous faire venir. Je sais que vous traversez tous des heures sombres et comme je l'ai vite appris aux côtés des illustres maraudeurs, même si le cœur n'y est pas aux premiers abors, s'amuser aide toujours à soigner les blessures. Ce soir donc, vous aurez droit à un bon dîné, du moins j'espère qu'il le sera puisque je l'ai cuisiner moi-même, ainsi qu'a de la bonne musique, de la place pour danser et pour discuter. La première partie, donc le souper, ce fera avec nos masques et afin de nous amuser un peu, il est interdit de révéler à ceux qui ne le savent pas qui vous êtes. Donc appellez celui ou celle avec qui vous voulez discuter par le nom de son animal. Et vous avez le droit de poser quelques questions à vos voisins afin de savoir qui ils sont. Et, avant de vous laissez manger, laissez-moi vous présenter notre inviter d'honneur. Dit-elle en se tournant vers le portrait. Je suppose que vous vous souvenez d'Albus Dumbledore?  
- Un portrait de Dumbledore? S'exclama Lily. Mais s'il y a un portrait d'Albus cela veut dire qu'il est…qu'il est…  
- Mort? Répondit leur hôte. Malheureusement, oui, Albus Dumbledore est décédé il y a quelques jours en sacrifiant sa vie pour quelques unes qu'il pensait avoir plus de valeur que la sienne, n'est-ce pas Albus?  
- En effet mlle Louve! Rigola l'ancien directeur. Je suis bel et bien décédé en donnant ma vie pour une autre, mais tout cela vous sera expliquer plus tard. Habituellement, les portraits ne sont qu'une pâle copie de la personne représenté, mais ce soir vous avez devant vous mon véritable esprit. J'ai pris «possession» en quelque sorte de ce portrait afin d'asister à cette soirée. Et probablement que quelques personnes ce joigneront à moi plus tard! Mais d'ici là, manger !

Phoebie remercia Albus et invita tout le monde à prendre place. Elle choisi le bout de la table, juste sous le portrait d'Albus, et à sa droite vint s'asseoir le chien et le cerf et à sa gauche le loup. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres en constatant que ses maraudeurs s'étaient instinctivement assis près d'elle. Rapidement, l'effet espéré des masques ce fit sentir. Ils furent tous prit au jeune de l'inconnu et les discutions étaient centrés sur les centres d'intérêts et d'autres éléments permettant de deviner qui était qui. Rapidement, des sourires étaient apparus sur tout les visages et Phoebie ce félicita de son idée et de la joie qu'elle voyait sur les visages de tout le monde. James, Sirius et Remus c'étaient rapidement entre-reconnus et décidèrent d'engager la discution avec leur ensorcelante hôte.

- Alors, mlle Louve, débuta monsieur loup, d'où venez vous?  
- Je suis anglaise, mon cher Loup! Répondit Louve. Je suis née à Godric Hollow si je me rappelle bien!  
- Godric Hollow? Répondit avec surprise monsieur Cerf. C'est là que j'ai grandit.  
- Je sais! Répondit Louve.  
- Est-ce que vous nous connaissez? Demanda monsieur Chien.  
- Mieux que quiconque et que vous-même dirais-je! Rigola mlle Louve.  
- C'est étrange, débuta monsieur Loup, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître, de connaître votre voix, vos yeux et vos sourires, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur tout cela!  
- Oh, je suis certaine que vous le pourriez si cela ne vous semblait si impossible! Répondit mystérieusement mlle Louve.  
- Est-ce que l'on vous connait? Demanda monsieur Cerf.  
- Certe oui, mon cher prongs! Dit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Vous m'avez reconnue donc! Dit-il  
- Je dois avouée, dit-il avec un petit rire, que j'ai moi-même choisi tout les masques ce soir donc je sais qui est qui dans cette salle!  
- Ce n'est pas du jeu! Rigola monsieur Chien.  
- Je suis heureuse de t'entendre rire de nouveau, paddy! Répondit mlle Louve avec un sourire tendre.  
- Et bien, à vous écoutez parler, commença monsieur Cerf, à écouter votre façon de prononçer nos surnoms, je suis d'accord avec monsieur Loup, je suis certain de vous connaître!  
- Le contraire eut été vexant je dois dire! Rigola mlle Loup. Mais laissez-moi vous donnez un petit indice. Chaque masque représente presque parfaitement chaque personne. Sois son animagus, sois son caractère, où dans le cas de monsieur Loup et du mien, la bête dormant en nous. Hum…pardis je viens presque de me vendre!  
- Je dois dire que j'ai un peu peur de comprendre! Intervint monsieur Loup, très sérieusement. C'est si impossible!  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure? Demanda mlle Louve. Si vous ne penssiez pas que c'était si impossible vous trouveriez rapidement!  
- Hey, Louve! S'écria monsieur Panthère de l'autre bout de la table. Il serait temps de passer au dessert dans le salon non?  
- Moi j'approuve! Ajouta monsieur Renard. Votre gâteau au chocolat avait l'air diablement bon!  
- Toujours le mot pour manger, hein Renard? Rigola mlle Louve. Je suis contente de voir que rien ne change vraiment!  
- Tu n'es partie que depuis une quinzaine de jours, Louve, répondit Dragon, c'est normal que rien n'ai changer!  
- Oui, mais pour moi, dit-elle doucement, cela m'a semblé être quinze années!  
- Bon assez de dépression! S'exclama Perroquet avec plaisir. Tous au salon!

Mlle Louve s'excusa d'un sourire à ses interlocateurs et se leva pour aller au salon où une tone de pâtisseries attendaient. Un immence gâteau au chocolat, des éclairs aux chocolats, biscuits en tout genre, petites gâteaux diverses, fruits, chocolats liquides pour tremper tout et n'importe quoi. Mashmallows et bonbons. Les garçons avaient tous la bouche grande ouverte devant ce spectacle et on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient de nouveau des gamins de 10 ans. Mlle Louve savait très bien que c'est la réaction qu'ils auraient et c'était dans ce but qu'elle en avait fait autant. Alors que les garçons mangeaient et discutaient entres eux, Mlle Louve se retrouva avec mlles Lionnes, Cigne, Chat, Perroquet et Tigre ainsi qu'avec monsieur Serpend qui était trop digne pour ce jetter ainsi sur les sucreries.

- Cette fête est merveilleuse, Louve! Complimenta monsieur Serpend.  
- Il est rare que vous complimentiez, Serpend, rigola Louve, alors merci beaucoup.  
- Messieurs Loup, Chien et Cerf ont-il réussi à comprendre qui vous êtes, Louve? Demanda mlle Tigre.  
- Peut-être que Loup est proche de la vérité, répondit-elle, mais bien que je me sois presque vendue, je doute que Chien et Cerf ait trouvé!  
- Et pourtant, répondit mlle Cigne, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça! Juste très surprenant.  
- Alors vous pensez avoir trouver? Demanda fébrilement Louve.  
- L'instinct maternel est l'une des plus puissantes magies primitives! Répondit doucement mlle Cigne. Dès que j'ai entendue ta voix et vu ton sourire, j'ai su que c'était toi, ma chérie.

Mlle Cigne fit un magnifique sourire à Louve qui ce précipita dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant. Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans leurs bras très fort. Alors que les hommes venaient voir ce qui ce passait, monsieur Loup eu le déclique, il sut. Peut lui importait, en ce moment, de savoir le pourquoi du comment, seul le fait que sa fille ce trouvait devant lui était important. Dans un petit grondement de satisfaction, alors que la mère et la fille se séparait, il courrut jusqu'à mlle Louve, la pris par la taille et la fit tournoiller avant de la serrer très fort contre son torse. Il fut tellement heureux de sentir le cœur de sa meilleure amie battre follement et de sentir son parfum d'été qui lui avait tellement manquer que les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle en reçu une sur sa joue, elle se sépara et retira le masque de Loup.

- Rem, pourquoi pleures-tu? Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- Comment pourrais-je ne pas pleurer de joie en te serrant de nouveau contre moi? Dit-il en souriant à travers ses larmes.  
- C'est le père où l'ami qui parle? Demanda-t-elle en souriant au petit hoquet de stupeur que sa phrase avait provoquer.  
- Les deux je dirais! Répondit Remus. Je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter de jouer!  
- Je suppose! Rigola-t-elle.

Elle embrassa Remus sur la joue et se dirigea vers messieurs Chien et Cerf qui étaient côtes à côtes un peu en retrait. Sur son passage, tout le monde s'écarta pour mieux la laisser et mieux voir la scène qui suivrait. Même le portrait de Dumbledore c'était, on ne sais comment, déplacé pour mieux voir. Une fois devant les deux hommes, elle leva doucement ces mains pour les posées les joues des deux hommes avant de leur retirer leurs masques. Elle put enfin lire l'incompréhention sur les deux visages. Soudain, alors qu'elle allait parler, Sirius vit, à la base du cou de la jeune femme, à droite, une petite étoile noire. Il lança un regard effaré à son frère qui lui rendit la pareille en voyant la petite étoile noire. La jeune femme souriait lorsqu'elle se retourna pour bien leur montré son cou et ses homoplates qui étaient couverts d'une filée d'étoile dans laquelle on voyait la constellation de Sirius. Alors qu'elle allait se retourné pour leur faire face de nouveau, elle sentit des doigts timides venir se poser sur ses étoiles et tracer le contour de la constellation Sirius. Elle attrappa la main balladeuse alors qu'elle remontait dans son cou, et en gardant la main dans la sienne, elle se retourna.

Ce qu'elle vit la chavira. Les deux hommes devant elle pleuraient. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyaient ainsi. Leur avait-elle si manqué? Bien sûr que si et elle le savait, mais elle était si émue. Les deux frères étaient toujours côtes à côtes quand James s'avança face à la jeune femme qui leva le visage vers lui. Il posa doucement ses mains tremblantes de chaque côtés du masque et le retira doucement, révellant le visage de la femme la plus importante de sa vie, sa petite sœur. Sans attendre, il attira la jeune femme dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. Il répétait sans cesse, comme une littanie, le prénom de la jeune femme afin de ce convaincre que c'était réel, qu'elle était bien dans ses bras. La jeune femme, elle n'était pas en reste. Enfin elle pouvait serrer dans ses bras son frère. Elle lui embrassa la joue en lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait et que jamais plus elle ne partirait, avant de finalement se séparer de lui. Il lui fit un grand sourire puis ce décala pour lui donner accès à l'autre homme de sa vie, son amour.

Sirius, lui, avait le regard fixé sur le tatouage tout le temps qu'elle demeura dans les bras de son frère. L'idée, la simple idée qu'elle était vivante ne percutait pas encore son esprit. Ça ne pouvait qu'être un mauvais rêve comme il en faisait tant ces derniers jours. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, avec le plus beau des sourires qu'il lui avait vue, finalement l'idée percuta. Ressentant un besoin vital de la tenir dans ses bras, il lui saisit la main et la tira vivement à lui. Elle se colla contre son torse et nicha sa tête dans son cou dans un soupire de bonheur. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, à l'unisson. Il se sépara rapidement d'elle pour pouvoir ancrer son regard nuit dans celui ambré de la femme de sa vie et sans plus attendre il lui ravit ses lèvres dans un baisé passionné, désespéré. Ils étaient si heureux d'être de nouveau ensemble!

Phoebie se sépara de Sirius au terme de longues minutes et sauta dans les bras de Lily. Les deux femmes se serrèrent en riant et, tout bas pour qu'elle seule l'entende, Lily remercia Phoebie de lui rendre un mari heureux. Elle embrassa Lily sur la joue et lui dit que c'était un plaisir et les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire. Il fut rapidement convenu que les explications attendraient la fin de la soirée et la musique fut lancé et tous attaquèrent la piste de danse en riant.


End file.
